


Roll！Roll！Roll！Fly！Fly！Fly！

by xixiok108



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spark pregnant, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixiok108/pseuds/xixiok108





	1. Chapter 1

塞博特恩星球的没落领袖家族汽车人家，和暴发户家族霸天虎家是世仇。  
他们打架打得把自个星球毁了，只能在宇宙间流浪。  
  
现在都……  
暂时强行寄住于地球。

  


地球某处。  
  
盘山公路，红色的小车追着黄色小车跑。  
时远时近。  
  
山坡上蓝色装甲车冲下来，挡住了黄色小车的去路。  
他连着兜转了几个圈，打滑停不住，只得吭吭呛呛变身。  
  
红色小车也跟着变身，飞跃，踢翻他。  
滚啊滚啊滚啊滚，小黄车变形小黄机器人，滚落到路旁下的开着小黄花的草地里。

  


“哈哈哈，大黄蜂，哥哥今天可不会让你跑掉了喔！”  
  
红色机器人笑得红眼睛眯成了一条线。  
  
“b-bbbbbbb-bb-”  
  
“哇喔，你羡慕我闪闪发亮的新喷漆吗？羡慕吧羡慕吧！瞧瞧你那身脏不拉几的行头，如果你现在跪在我面前，喊我击倒哥哥你是最帅最快最强的，我可以让打击给你抛个光。啊……我忘了你不能说话了，小可怜！”  
  
红色机体双手叉腰，在大黄蜂面前扭来扭去秀机甲。  
  
  
  
“b-bbbb-”  
  
“傻瓜，我不是不能说话，是你听不懂！”  
打击对击倒说。  
  
“打——击！！让你翻译了吗？”  
“因为你确实听不懂他的电子音嘛。”  
  
“呃——毫无默契的搭档。”  
击倒扭开愤恨的光溜溜白面甲，低头凑向被他踩住的大黄蜂。

  


“so…我该怎么对你才好呢，小可怜，要不…先给哥哥跳个舞来看看。”  
  
“bbbbb-bb-”  
  
“好恶心，要吐了。”  
打击忍不住要翻译，击倒听得直翻白眼。  
  
“bee…你看，也许我真的是心肠太好了，每次都放过你。不过今天，你要走运了，我邀请你去我家报应号耍一耍，给你喷个新式漆！”  
击倒一手举起啪滋啪滋作响的电子锁，一手比个V在面甲边，笑出两排大白金属牙。  
  
  
  
“bbbbb—”  
  
击倒朝打击坚定举手。  
“禁止翻译。”  
  
小黄机体在草地上退缩，大眼睛委屈的一闪一闪。  
红色机体笑得更贱贱，一步一步逼过去。  
  
“呃-击倒…”  
打击还是想说点什么。  
  
“给我安静。”  
  
  
  
“击倒——！！！你个蠢货！！你和打击死哪了！！我们的能量矿石被劫走啦！！”  
接收器里炸开红蜘蛛的鬼叫鬼喊。  
  
“bbb-bbb-bb-”  
同时，大黄蜂鲤鱼一个打挺就起来，脚踹击倒下巴，变形科迈罗，吐着烟屁儿开出草地，跑得无隐无踪。

小黄花们摇头晃脑，好像看了出笑话。

  


“你中计了。你个蠢货。”  
  
击倒一脸我杀了你的甲颜瞪向打击。  
后者无辜。  
  
“是怎样！？我只是翻译那只小蜜蜂的话而已。”

大黄蜂打头阵声东击西，另外一边隔板和阿尔茜，已经成功将霸天虎家挖出的能量矿给打了个劫。  
霸天虎家的老四击倒和他的跟班打击，日常被汽车人家孩子们玩弄之某日。

  


汽车人家的老幺大黄蜂，跟霸天虎家的老大威震天，老三红蜘蛛，老四击倒（据说是收养的），都曾有那么点不愉快。  
  
大黄蜂对威震天说，我大哥最讨厌红眼病和牙齿不齐还不刷牙的家伙，被威震天怒发冲冠捏碎了发声器。  
  
在塞博特恩达人秀上，大黄蜂的机器人舞秒杀评委眼球，打败摇摆舞王红蜘蛛夺得当年冠军。并荣获塞伯特恩网最受欢迎机械生命体，身材最好机械生命体，舞姿最美机械生命体，笑容最可爱机械生命体，大眼睛最萌机械生命体等多项排名。于是，红蜘蛛在内战开打，就把当年的评委和网站用手臂火箭一炮全灭。  
  
在塞伯特恩赛车节上，第一次参赛的大黄蜂甩了五连冠击倒三个圈，拿下当年第一，奖品整年高级汽车保养加喷漆更换全套无限制使用，把击倒气得当场吐能量液。

 

  
  
  


地球之上。  
三万英尺高空。  
  
报应号舰桥。

红蜘蛛很生气，高跟鞋一直跺地面，金属上已经被戳出一个洞。  
霸天虎紫色机械家兵面面相觑。

  


“击倒！！你告诉我，为毛你每次一看到那只小黄虫就一定要追着他屁股跑！！”  
“条件反射？优异的歼敌本能？……也许……我不知道。”  
“你不知道，你就是个蠢货！”  
“嘿-嘿-嘿-注意你的语气，你凭什么冲我大叫大喊。”  
“喔，你个蠢货，因为现在我当家我做主。”  
“Why？你何德何能，你可是老三，声波还什么都没说呢！”

两人同时看向声波，他安静得连面罩都没有闪动一下。

  


“声波默认我的统治，你个收养来的蠢货！”  
“喂喂喂，你已经说了三次蠢货了！加上通话里那次是四次，就算我这么好脾气也会忍不下你的！”  
“喔喔喔你就别吹了，你这乡下来的蠢货！别逼我刮你漆。”  
“好，你赢了，我忍你。”  
  
击倒连退十步，双手护住自己面甲。  
  
“现在，还不赶紧去看看我们的大哥威震天！他让你学医，你连让他上线醒过来都做不到！你还好意思说你是个医生。”  
“不要侮辱我的专业能力，我主攻美甲美机。”  
“滚。没用的 **蠢货** ！”  
  
红蜘蛛语末重重重音。

  


击倒气得零件咯吱咯吱作响走在通道里。

“总有一天我要让红蜘蛛跪在我面前叫爸爸！”  
“呃，我听说是红蜘蛛陷害了老二声波的双胞胎哥哥震荡波，现在生死不明。还故意挑起了威震天和擎天柱上次大战，导致他现在昏迷不醒。”  
“是的，打击同学，那家伙一门心思就想夺得霸天虎家族的大权。”  
“我们跟他斗有点危险，威震天也一直挺纵容他的。”  
“哼，你可别小看老大。这世上只有打败擎天柱和控制全宇宙，是他绝不会拱手让人的两件事。”  
“说什么…拱手让人……他每次跟汽车人家老大打架后，不是离船出走思考人生，就是下线不起来。”  
“唉…打击大老粗，你不懂老大的心思。”  
“我只懂我们现在不仅被红蜘蛛压迫，还被轮子家的欺负。”

  


医疗舱，威震天躺在治疗台上，机体被若干传输管道插满。  
火种仓微微起伏。  
  
击倒长叹气。  
  
虎子家五兄弟。老大威震天有擎天柱不耐症。双胞胎老二之震荡波有逻辑过度症。双胞胎老二之声波数据过敏症。老三红蜘蛛严重的权利幻想症。而他，老四击倒（据说是收养的），只想来场极速赛车，让汽车人家小黄车对他俯首臣称毕恭毕敬——再好好调教他。  
  
一家人都有病。

 

  
  
  


内华达州加斯帕。  
汽车人家地球基地。  
  
大黄蜂从检测间出来。  
  
  
  
“好，很好，非常健康。”  
汽车人家老三救护车看完仪器诊断数据，开心。  
  
“bee，今天你也表现得很好。”  
老四阿尔茜夸他。  
  
“就是，如果不是Bee把击倒和打击引开，我们简直不能如此容易把能量拿回来。”  
老五隔板大力拍小兄弟的肩甲表扬。  
  
  
  
“bbbb—bb-”  
“啊，sorry，bee，我太开心了没注意力道，啊哈哈哈。”  
“呵呵，每次碰到击倒，任务就变得很简单，因为他只会追着bee跑。”  
  
阿尔茜想起就觉得好笑。  
  
“bbb-bbbbb-bbb”  
“哈哈，我明白你的意思，bee，击倒就是个笨蛋。”  
  
阿尔茜拍拍他家能干的小弟。  
  
  
  
擎天柱走过来，赞许。  
  
“汽车人兄弟姐妹，谢谢你们今天的努力，我们和霸天虎家族的战争已经不止于我们两家，甚至已经毒害了我们的星球，对此我们都有不可推卸的责任。我们今天寄住在人类的星球，更应心存感激。我有理由怀疑威震天在策划他的下一个针对这个星球的阴谋，我们必须不惜代价保护这里，现在，你们该去迎接你们的人类搭档了。”  
“是，大哥。”  
  
大黄蜂，隔板，阿尔茜三人相互对视一笑，朝打开的环路桥里飞驰去。  
  
  
  
救护车摇了摇头，猫眼皮。  
  
擎天柱自从成为领袖家族最后一个领袖时，说话方式就越来越四平八稳领袖范，而且基本显露不出情绪。可能是被他的老师钛师傅教导的。二哥通天晓作为战时领袖专门护卫队，雷霆救援队队长，在塞伯特恩最后一次战斗中失去音讯。救护车就顺理成章担当老二的职责，反正他也爱操心照顾人。还好兄弟姐们们能一如既往乐观积极。

「哔哔哔哔——」  
监视器传来报警音。

  


“是汽车人信号。”  
救护车赶紧打开通讯器。  
  
“呃……Doc，你在吗？我这出了点小岔子…呵呵……你不介意传送我回基地疗伤的话…我把坐标发给你……”  
玩世不恭沙哑的声音。  
  
“千斤顶？”  
救护车看向擎天柱，他点点头。

救护车在控制屏上划几下，打开通向千斤顶的坐标的环路桥，同时也变得有点烦闷起来。  
他不擅长于应付千斤顶，前雷霆救援队的战斗英雄，同时也是个不爱听指挥的问题队员。


	2. Chapter 2

千斤顶扶着胳膊，一瘸一拐，缓慢地从环路桥走进来。  
然后坚持不住了似的，跄踉。  
  
救护车一步跨过去，搀住他。

  


“喔！Doc，反应真快！你确定你不是个战士？”  
千斤顶嘴角淌出蓝色的能量液，疲惫的眼神温柔地看过来扶着他的医生。  
  
“是的是的，我是战士级别的医生。你也是，每次都有本事把自己弄得这么惨。这次又怎么了？”  
救护车扶他坐下后，忙不迭地打开手肘扫描仪检查。  
  
“呵呵，就是和一船虎子跳了曲华尔兹而已。反正修理这点伤对医生你来说简直大材小用。对吧，我亲爱的好医生。”  
头偏向救护车，千斤顶笑意莹然。  
  
  
  
“说过多少遍，不要那么叫我。”  
“呵呵，一切都听你的，Honey。”  
“噗啊……”  
  
救护车受不了的吐口气翻了翻光镜片，打开焊接枪开始修理。  
  
“喔喔喔喔……轻点轻点，Doc。我还需要这条胳膊呢。”  
千斤顶笑着对医生皱眉，很痛的样子。  
  
  
  
“你要是反复让这个地方受伤，我可不确定这条胳膊还能在你机体上挂多久。”  
“哇喔，那可悲剧了。喔喔喔……Doc，你真的弄痛我了。”  
“我已经尽力轻点了，是个战士就忍着点！”  
  
救护车的烦闷渐渐淤积，声音大了起来。  
  
“不要发脾气嘛，我只是被Doc你一碰……就会变得特别敏感。”  
千斤顶沙沙的声音带着丝丝儿性感，凝视救护车。  
  
  
  
“…………”  
  
救护车一呆，机体无意识僵直。  
焊枪的火花在两人视线间滋啦滋啦暧昧的燃着。  
  
“呵呵，Doc你的手停了喔。”  
  
看到成功被自己撩到无语的救护车，千斤顶忍不住捂住嘴巴轻轻笑出声。  
医生面甲露出愠怒，焊接枪开最大给千斤顶肩甲焊了个来回。  
  
  
  
“你的内部器官和零件也多处受伤，我建议你省下那油嘴滑舌的力气，先去修复间做个光子理疗，然后好好养伤。”  
“是是是，我全都听你的，Doc……”  
“哦…………”  
  
救护车翻光镜白眼吐口闷气，双手使劲一摆，转过身去打理他的工具，一副不想再搭理他的样子。  
千斤顶嘴角抿着笑意，注视他忙碌的背影。  
  
  
  
“千斤顶，你遭遇袭击了吗？。”  
一直在一旁默默不语看着两人的擎天柱，终于开口。  
  
“呃，我在寻找其他汽车人的途中，碰到一艘重兵把守的霸天虎运输舰。侦查了下，结果发现骇翼也在那艘船上。介于他之前干的杀害雷霆救援队员的破事，我自然得找他算账。”  
“你不该单枪匹马去挑战整艘霸天虎飞船。”  
“对我来说，单干更容易达成任务。而且那艘船上似乎押送着很重要的东西。”  
“怎么说？”  
  
千斤顶没有直接回复擎天柱的话，而是转向了救护车。  
  
  
  
“嘿，Sunshine，别在那生闷气了，我有个礼物送给你。”  
“千斤——顶——哦！！我的火种源……这是这是……”  
  
救护车原本气得抖着肩膀转过来的机体，看到变魔术一般掏在千斤顶手里的东西，蓝光镜球鼓得圆圆，嘴巴也O得圆圆。  
  
“这是一个远古的塞伯特恩数据经筒！”  
“我就知道你会喜欢这鬼东西。”  
“这可不是什么随便的鬼东西，这其中的包含着据说无人能解的莫测奥秘和浩瀚知识。”  
“我的好医生，我相信解开那个奥秘，对你来说完全不在话下。”  
  
救护车不可置否朝千斤顶咧嘴一笑。兴奋的捞过千斤顶手里的红头金属筒，立即跑回他的工作区，前后左右反复研究起来。  
  
  
  
“搞定喜欢的人的神技，说点好听的和送他礼物。神子告诉我的秘诀。”  
  
千斤顶对擎天柱翘起小指头。  
擎天柱光镜瞳孔一紧缩，盯着他，无言地。  
  
“好吧。”  
千斤顶耸耸肩。  
  
“千斤顶，你刚才说霸天虎的船运送很重要的东西，就是指的这个远古塞伯特恩数据经筒吗？”  
“哦，也许还有别的？不过为了这个骇翼可是不要命的跟我打的，所以我猜这算是重要的一个吧！”  
  
看到救护车满面甲跃跃欲试，拿在手里翻来覆去查看着的红头数据经筒，擎天柱担心的簇起了眉。

 

  
  


云雾间，报应号缓慢沉重飞行。

“骇翼！！”  
红蜘蛛的尖锐叫喊惊得飞鸟尽避。  
  
“我真不敢相信，你号称护卫霸天虎家族的最伟大战士，居然被一个小小的汽车人家兵干掉你们一整艘船的人！！真不知道花费了这么多精力心血和能量养你们一班废物有何用！有一个无能的收养兄弟就已经够我们霸天虎家丢脸了。”  
  
他学着威震天背着双手，力图威严地踱步。  
  
  
  
“切！千斤顶可不是小小汽车人家兵，红蜘蛛。他是汽车人领袖护卫队，雷霆救援队的战士。你忘了之前被他揍得直喊好汉饶命吗？”  
击倒鄙夷呛他。  
  
“闭嘴，你个只会抛光的蠢货，没你说话的份。”  
“哼……我倒要看看，你又能说出朵什么花来！”  
  
交叉双臂，骇翼只是居高临下斜睨了眼红蜘蛛。  
  
“威震天大人不在，我对你没什么好说的。”  
“骇翼！我现在是当家的！！你居然敢无视我！”  
  
像厌倦他的尖亢声音似的，骇翼移开视线。  
  
  
  
“他不是敢无视你，而是就是无视你。骇翼只效忠威震天老大。”  
击倒把玩着刚刚抛好光的手指，和打击交换一个看好戏的眼神。  
  
红蜘蛛一跳脚，正要发作，声波压住他。面甲上啵唧啵唧显示出连串数据。  
  
“哦，你已经拿到货物了，骇翼给你的。”  
红蜘蛛愤恨地盯骇翼，后者一副就是不理你的面甲。

  


「啪吱——」  
随着声波面甲屏上闪示操作码，真空保护罩里的货柜打开了，一个红头圆筒出现在里面。  
  
“哦，这可算有点小惊喜了！如果学识渊博的我没弄错，这是一个……远古塞伯特恩经筒？”  
  
声波点点头雕。  
红蜘蛛眯起红眼，两道粗铁眉毛一高一低，扯开一个标志性阴谋表情。

 

  
  


汽车人家基地。  
大黄蜂和拉夫玩赛车游戏。阿尔茜和杰克整理基地装备。神子坐在隔板肩上缠着千斤顶。

“嘿，伙计，这次回来地球，你会留下来吧。”  
  
“就是就是。”  
神子连连点头附和隔板的话。  
  
“呃…………”  
千斤顶视线越过隔板肩甲。  


 

那边，橙白黑相间涂装的身影，在孜孜不倦地对着三块大显示屏操作着。  
红蓝涂装的大机体则安静的陪在他身旁，偶尔指着屏幕对他耳语几声，两人似乎只靠目光交流就心领神会。  
  
“……你们知道…我不太适合群体行动。”  
他默默收回注视。  
  
  
  
“得了吧。老千，我们在雷霆救援队时可是最佳搭档。”  
隔板敲他背甲一拳。  
  
“还有我！我已经为我们的雷霆乐队想好好几首代表曲目了！”  
神子也跟着给他肩甲一拳。  
  
“啊噢！！伙计你骨头可真硬！”  
随后，痛得张牙咧嘴收回拳头。  
  
“嗯哼，骨头硬是我的标志嘛。”  
千斤顶做势揉着自己的肩膀。  
  
  
  
“啊哈哈哈，伙计们，我弄明白了！！这个塞博特恩数据经筒的奥秘。”  
救护车双手握拳，高兴大喊。  
  
于是各自哗啦哗啦放下手上的事，夹杂着大黄蜂类似欢呼的电子嗓音，全围了过去。  
绿色的屏幕上晃动着一堆图形代码和数据，映射在围过去的人，机面前。  
  
挤眼撇嘴瞅半天。  
  
  
  
“所以，这是啥？”  
神子问。  
  
“看上去……像幅路线图。”  
拉夫答。神子和杰克一副你居然真能看懂的表情。  
  
“没错！这正是一幅路线图，确切的说是一幅寻宝路线图。”  
众人众机一秒呆滞。  
  
  
  
“寻宝图……是说……寻什么宝的图？”  
“dudu—bbb-du-”  
“嗯……能量矿？”  
“虎子武器库？”  
“阿拉丁神灯？”  
“那是什么玩意？”

众口纷纭乱答。  
救护车半眯着眼。  
  
  
  
“你们有点想象力好不好！这可是远古时代塞伯特恩人先人智慧的结晶！！我们祖先的知识，塞伯特恩的神器，恢复星球活力的方法，说不定就藏在这个经筒里面。”  
  
“……………………”  
  
众人依然是，我知道你说啥，但听不懂…的表情。  
  
“救护车，如果按照这张图标识的记号去寻找的话，有可能找到非常珍贵的塞伯特恩宝物？”  
擎天柱开口问。  
  
众人将头看向他。  
  
  
  
“虽然不知道会是什么…但我可以肯定，那绝对是在现在的塞伯特恩已经不复存在了的东西。”  
救护车回答。  
  
众人将头转看向他。  
  
  
  
“不然虎子们也不会用一整艘战舰的兵力来护卫了。”  
千斤顶倚在墙边，左右手抛着那个塞伯特恩玩具大铁球。  
  
众人将头转看向他。  
  
  
  
“我记得千斤顶你说过，你并不能确定那艘船上是否还有其他重要物品，也就是说霸天虎也有可能拿到相同的东西？”  
  
众人的头转向说话的擎天柱。  
  
  
  
“确实，谁也不知道这批远古经筒制造了多少个。据塞伯特恩史书记载，在塞伯特恩文明刚兴起没多久，毁灭性的灾难便来袭。为了保存塞伯特恩人的文明与智慧，古人将塞伯特恩的文学，历史，科技等各个方面的奥秘存放在这些经筒里面，发送到了宇宙间。但由于灾难和战争的毒害，很多塞伯特恩创世之初的科技与文化都已经消失无踪，可能已不再留存于世。”  
  
众人的头转向解说的救护车。  
  
  
  
“我说，不管这玩意有多少个，我们为什么不去把这些宝贝找到，并归我们来所用呢？毕竟这是一张寻宝图嘛，你说得对吗，Doc。”  
  
众人的头转向千斤顶。  
  
  
  
救护车白眼。  
“这么重要的事从你嘴里说出来，就是觉得无比轻佻。”  
  
“你对我误会颇深啊，Doc。我可是百分之百认真的。”  
千斤顶招牌十五度嘴角上扬笑脸。  
  
“我也百分百认真的告诉你，根据我的解码，这张寻宝图只是一部分，并不完整。它现在显示出来的只是第一层结构，它是一个多层复式套码与链式交叉错列的加密系统。而且我还没能弄清楚这个密码掩盖下的寻宝图，是散状开放型的还是网状封闭型的。”  
  
众人终于停止轮圈转头，定焦于他。表情符号为——救护车，我们还是没听懂你在说什么。  
  
  
  
“好吧好吧，简单说来，散状开放型指的是，这张寻宝图所指明的信息是散状分开的，一个标记点可能就存放着一样东西。网状封闭型，指的是这张图指明的信息是网状联结的，每一个标记网点存放的可能只是一条线索。整张网点的线索全部集合后，可能还有更难的设定，比如必须达到某个条件，才能找到隐藏的一样东西。”  
  
救护车指着屏幕解释完。众人依然懵逼状让他很崩溃，他侥幸的抱着一丝希望看向拉夫。  
拉夫勉强扶了扶眼镜。  
  
  
  
“救护车，你刚说这张寻宝图只是一部分，是不是说明这张图是那什么网状封闭的，就是得和另一部分结合才能完整解开？”  
  
“哈哈，拉夫，以人类智慧而言，你的理解力算相当高了。但是，寻宝图的完整度跟寻宝图属性没有关系。我想，为了保护塞伯特恩的科技不被外星人所截取，每个经筒都设置了复杂的加密系统和自保措施，安置于内的寻宝图也设计了不同属性。如果是散状开放型的寻宝图，即使只是部分，我们也能找到这部分图里的所藏物。”  
  
“那我们还等什么，赶紧去寻宝吧！”  
  
神子振臂高呼。  
众人转头看她。  
  
  
  
“我说得不对吗？”  
她收起手臂小声咕噜。  
  
“神子说得对。不管这张寻宝图是什么性质，我们唯有按照它的标示去挨个找寻。”  
最后，擎天柱肯定了她。  
  
“救护车，解开第二层加密需要多长时间？”  
“不知道，顺利的话一两个小时，也许一整晚，也许……永远……”  
  
救护车回到屏幕前点击操作台。  
  
  
  
擎天柱过去，拍他肩甲。  
  
“你不需要全部解开，集中解决其中一个标记点。我猜，既然是复式套码，肯定不止一种方式加密。幸运的是，就算霸天虎也得到了宝物，我相信他们会遭遇和我们同样的困难。”  
  
众人露出安心笑意。  
  
不愧是领袖，真能笼络人心。  
千斤顶想。

 

  
  


报应号舰桥。  
声波给红蜘蛛看屏幕。

“哦，声波，你已经解开了寻宝图的一个标记点。虽然我不想承认，但威震天老大说你是天才中的天才还是颇有点道理的。”  
  
声波面甲屏幕发出一张地图。  
  
“哇喔，庞贝古城。标示地点就在这个星球上！我多幸运啊！果然霸天虎家族还是要在我的统治之下才能振兴啊哈哈哈哈哈！就让我红蜘蛛来确认这些失传的远古塞伯特恩经筒，到底会给我们霸天虎家带来什么好宝贝吧！击倒，打击，跟我一起去挖宝！声波，打开环路桥——”  
  
  
  
“whaaaaa…t the hell！！我不想跟你一起行动。”  
  
击倒在接收频道嚷嚷。  
  
“十秒内过来舰桥。否则，停你的涂装喷漆，断你的能量配给，没收你的抛光套装。”  
红蜘蛛摩擦高跟鞋跟。  
  
“见鬼的红蜘蛛你除了胁迫我，还有别的能耐吗？”  
“我还能找到塞伯特恩的上古遗物。等我拿到宝物回来，你们就心悦诚服老老实实给我舔鞋底吧！”  
  
红蜘蛛爆发得意笑声变形战机形态，翻滚着飞入陆地桥通道。  
击倒才拖着有意缓慢的步伐，不情不愿踱来舰桥。

 

  
  


月光轻盈拂过褐色石头山谷。  
  
基地停机坪顶。  
千斤顶坐在地上擦拭双刀。  
  
身后传来咔嚓咔嚓声。  
他回头，擎天柱正朝他走过来。

  


“我可以坐下吗？”  
擎天柱俯视千斤顶。  
  
“这是你的地盘。”  
千斤顶仰视擎天柱。  
  
无多语，擎天柱坐到他边上。  
  
  
  
“救护车已经解开第二层加密码。”  
“嗯哼，我一点都不担心Doc的能力。”  
“千斤顶。”  
  
擎天柱喊了声他。  
千斤顶停下手里的擦拭，低颌，却目光朝上。不带一丝迷惑，对视擎天柱的，闪烁锐利光芒。  
  
  
  
“谢谢你冒险将塞伯特恩经筒带给我们。”  
“不用你谢我，那只是我送给救护车的一个小礼物而已。”  
  
千斤顶皮皮一笑。  
擎天柱微微张了张嘴。  
  
“我了解我的兄弟，了解救护车。”  
  
千斤顶眨眨眼，听着。  
  
  
  
“……救护车怎么了？”  
“你的话，你说的那些好听的话……他会当真的。”  
“喔，那可太好了。”  
  
擎天柱浓眉下蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着他。  
  
“我的意思是，那是我的真心话。”  
千斤顶并没有回避领袖的审视目光。  
  
  
  
“离开雷霆救援队后，你一直是个独行客。”  
“我也可以合作的，如果是为了救护车。”  
“我不会拿我的兄弟当筹码。”  
“谁说了要拿谁当筹码吗？为了防止霸天虎家的同样去寻找宝物，你一定会去阻止他们得手。但你也不能停止我带来的的塞伯特恩经筒的解密和搜寻，而且还要低调地，隐秘地进行。这样你不得不兵分几路，除了你们兄弟几个和……那些不能做战的人类，你并没有可用的兵。”  
  
擎天柱不接话，算默认。  
  
“而我则是执行隐秘任务的最佳人选，我还有一艘星际航行力的飞船。”  
  
千斤顶将擦拭过的刀锋对着月色。  
那刃面，寒气逼人。  
  
  
  
一会儿安静。  
月光游移照过两人机体。  
  
  
  
“你可以从我们兄弟间选一个作搭档，和你一起进行这项任务。”  
擎天柱说，低沉地。  
  
“哦？……谁都可以？”  
千斤顶带着伤痕的嘴，意味深长笑。  
  
“是的。”  
擎天柱吱呀吱呀起身，登上下到基地的升降台。  
  
千斤顶看着擎天柱没有表情的面甲，缓缓沉没于地下。  
把双刀插入自己背鞘，嘴边拉开一个些许微妙的角度。


	3. Chapter 3

地球时间，深夜。  
救护车还在研究他的赛博特恩经筒。擎天柱巡逻中。地球搭档的孩子们都已被护送回各自家。  


  


“Doc，我认为你应该去充个电休息一下。”  
千斤顶无声站到救护车身边。  
  
“我要是有那个时间就好了。”  
救护车头不偏，手不抬。  
  
“为了解第一个标示点，你就把自己给累坏了，那之后怎么办，我觉得其他人可干不来这事。”  
“对的对的，所以我最起码要把第一个标示点解出来，在那之前我是绝对不会离开这台机器的。”  
  
千斤顶哼哼笑。  
  
  
  
“你还真如传言一般的固执。”  
“传言？”  
“嗯。在雷霆救援队的时候，隔板经常跟我说起他家人的各种趣事，其中你的事迹真是…耸人听闻。”  
“啊？什么事迹？莫名其妙……”  
“哦，我不能告诉你，出卖朋友可不好。”  
“好吧。你如果只是为了分散我精力，打断我的工作，你成功做到了！现在请你一边去。”  
  
救护车察觉到自己不知不觉停手跟着千斤顶聊起天，然后他才恼火地发现好容易被他带跑思想。  
  
  
  
“呵呵，别生气嘛！我只是在遗憾怎么没有早点认识Doc你…鉴于我们之前组队合作的成功经验，我觉得我们一定可以成为超级合拍的搭档的。”  
“呃…我真不敢相信你会把那地狱一般的经历称之为成功。”  
  
医生低声在嘴里嘟噜。  
  
  
  
“你很想解开这些数据经筒的秘密对吧？”  
  
“那是当然！你想想能碰上一个上古塞伯特恩数据经筒，有机会解开古人所设下的绝高技术难题，这对于一个科学研究者来说，是怎样令人激动的时刻你知道吗？这些数据经筒里可能详细的标示了塞伯特恩的遗失文明。如果能解开这些失落之标，我们有可能找到回家的路！！”  
  
救护车双眼放光，眉飞色舞。  
  
“噢，真高兴看到你这样想……那如果我们一起……”  
  
  
  
「哔嗡-哔嗡--哔嗡---」  
  
千斤顶的话音被哔哔的警报器打断。  
  
“发生什么事？”  
“是我们监控的霸天虎活动信号。”  
  
救护车停下这边的操作，打开另一边的显示器。  
“我有一种强烈不好的预感……”  
  
很快，按上头边通讯接收器。  
  
  
  
“救护车呼叫擎天柱，我们的监视器发现了霸天虎的行动信号。”  
  
「收到……救护车，这里是擎天柱。我马上返回基地。同时呼叫大黄蜂，隔板，和阿尔茜。我们争取在孩子们上学时间前把事情处理好。」  
  
“了解。”  
  
救护车麻利的开启监视器显示屏，通知各个兄弟，给陆地桥充能。  
发现自己完全无法插入任何一步的千斤顶，干脆退到一旁，欣赏。

 

 

 

庞贝古城。  
遗迹在黑暗中闪着诡异的光。  
  
地底深处。  
被火山灰笼盖的姿态各异的残根断垣。

  


“哇喔，这地方可真让人不舒服。”  
击倒打着哆嗦环顾周围。  
  
一处地下的大厅。  
即使他们这样个头的机械生命体走在里面，也还是显得空间充分有余。  
  
打击手中的传感仪，节奏地发送出嘀嘀的信号音。  
  
  
  
“这玩意就不能清楚的确定信号源是哪里吗？”  
“与其抱怨这不会说话的机器，不如咒骂该死的红蜘蛛，自己不动手，光会驱使我们干活。”  
“谁让他是指挥官呢！”  
“他自封的，压根没人承认他。”  
“自封什么的，不是你们霸天虎家的优良传统咩，威震天当年不也自封赛博坦恩之王。”  
“跟我没关系，我收养来的。”  
“这会你承认了哈……”  
  
  
  
闲话家常走过立柱排列长长的大厅，里面是一个更开阔的大厅。  
两边立着地球人类形象的雕塑，几乎比击倒和打击还高半个头，大厅尽头一半被掩埋在火山灰之中。  
  
传感仪对着那边有三分之二被埋进在灰土之中的一座雕塑发出猛烈的波动。  
击倒和打击对视一眼，急奔过去。

 

 

地面。  
废墟之中，红蜘蛛优雅的走来走去。  
  
“伟大的红蜘蛛，星空娇子红蜘蛛，虽然没有强壮的机体，却拥有顽强的意志。虽然没有牛逼的武器装备，却有无与伦比的智慧。哦，火种源在上，我怎么这么优秀。对比起其他人，像…击倒那个蠢货怎么动作这么慢！！！”  
  
自言自语，时喜时怒。  


  


他背后绿光闪现，时空漩涡出现。  
大黄蜂，阿尔茜，隔板，擎天柱从里面跃出。  
  
糟了，汽车人家的。  
感知到光的红蜘蛛回身一看，花容失色连滚带爬躲到石壁后，开启通讯器。  
  
“喂，击倒，你们拿到货了没！！？”  
  
  
  
「滋滋—滋滋—红蜘蛛，我正要联系你。虽然传感仪有反应，但是对着一具半身埋在土里的石头雕像发出的，我和打击搞不定这玩意，你得呼叫声波派工兵带挖掘工具过来……」  
  
“你快点给我搞定，擎天柱他们来了！”  
  
「Good！！大黄蜂也在吗？那我上来帮你。」  
  
“哦，蠢货，你的关注点只有那只大黄……虫……”  
  
脾气没发完，看到头顶上黄黑机体探出的脑袋和手臂上充能的枪管，红蜘蛛吞咽了一下。  
“击倒，关于上来帮我这事……你最好快点。”  
  
嚎叫着开始逃跑的伟大的红蜘蛛。

 

 

 

汽车人家基地。  
救护车注视着监视屏里外勤小队的情况，表情有点气馁。

  


“Doc，你连只看监视屏也这么紧张吗？”  
千斤顶看机体绷得笔直的医生。  
  
“你不明白，可能霸天虎已经抢在我们先头了，这是一片人类古代文明的遗迹，霸天虎不可能是去那找能量矿。”  
“嗯，我猜也是。但你在这紧张也无济于事，不如放松的交给擎天柱如何？”  
“我这边解密毫无进展，战斗也帮不上什么忙。”  
  
救护车握拳。  
  
  
  
“我见识过你的身手，我认为你担得起战地医生这个名称。”  
“喔，千斤顶，你不用安慰我。我知道大家都不放心我，擎天柱几乎不让我出基地，天知道我是有多想帮上他们的忙。就连上次呼叫你，也是因为实在分不出人手来照顾我了。”  
“看得出来。你被他保护得很好。”  
“哈……？”  
  
千斤顶对他笑笑，没有再多言，转到塞伯特恩经筒解密的这边屏幕，看着沉吟着。  
  
  
  
“Doc，我认为你几乎马上就要解开这层密码了……”  
  
千斤顶摸着下巴，看着屏幕上显示的数据，露出恍然之情，随即啪嗒啪嗒在操作界面起来。  
救护车转过来差点把下巴惊掉。  
  
“千斤顶——你在做什么呀——别碰我的数据——”  
  
救护车抱头大喊起来。  
  
  
  
但……随着千斤顶手指挥动。满屏红色数据翻页滚动，最后清屏，一排绿色代码蹦出。  
经筒的剖面图打开又显示出来一层。  
  
“哇喔……火种源在上，真不敢相信我的眼睛，你居然解开了……”  
“不……Doc，是你解开的，我只是把你最后运算的结果，倒过来导入了一遍，你知道有些密码的编写就是颠倒代码来……”  
“啊哈哈哈，我不知道你除了作废自己的胳膊还会解码。”  
  
救护车过来给了他一个大大的拥抱，温润的眼睛笑成了星光点点的月牙。  
  
“……你们家人还真喜欢拥抱，但我不讨厌这个。”  
千斤顶被医生紧抱着吃力挤出笑。

  


不知不觉，过去好一会。  
  
「擎天柱呼叫救护车，打开陆地桥，传送我们回基地。」  
  
通讯器呼叫打断围着显示器庆祝的两人，救护车迅速过去拉起控制手柄。  
看一眼内置时钟：地球时间凌晨三点半。  
  
  
  
迎接从陆地桥出来的四人，救护车飞快跑到擎天柱面前，激动。  
  
“大哥，我们解开一个标示点的坐标了。”  
“救护车，这个好消息真是来得太及时了。”  
  
擎天柱环住救护车的肩甲，对他露出柔和的笑颜。  
  
  
  
“你们怎么样，发现什么了？”  
“被他们逃了。”  
  
隔板愤恨的双手狠狠一扣拳头。  
  
擎天柱环视了一遍在场的人，目光落在千斤顶身上。  
他交叉双臂，站在离他们一点距离远的地方。  
  
  
  
“经过今天的狙击，我更加有理由相信，霸天虎家得到了跟我们一样，内含着塞伯特恩珍贵宝物线索的经筒。在我们的战友千斤顶的帮助下，汽车人家也有幸得到一个。为了不被霸天虎家占据我们塞伯特恩古人智慧，我想我们接下来要分开行动。”  
  
听完擎天柱的话，大家相互对看。  
千斤顶低头微微一笑。  
  
  
  
“我们会分成两组行动，千斤顶将在我们之间选一个人作为搭档，去执行我们手头这个经筒解密部分的搜寻工作。其余的人则随时应对霸天虎的行动，同时展开骚扰，用以掩护搜寻小组的行动。”  
  
“呼——刺激！”  
  
“be-bibibibibi-”  
  
“有搞头。”  
  
隔板，大黄蜂，阿尔茜情绪高昂。甚至救护车，也热切的看过去千斤顶。  
擎天柱移开看着那样救护车的视线。  
  
  
  
“千斤顶，如我们之前所说，我们里面，你选谁做搭档都可以。”  
“哇喔，突然觉得有点受宠若惊，领袖家族成员随便我挑一个做搭档，以后我有得牛皮吹了。”  
  
千斤顶站直了机体，一手摸头雕，一手叉腰，显得有点不好意思似的，语气却一如既往的玩世不恭。

  


看过隔板，大个子满脸期待。  
看过大黄蜂，小家伙对着他展示机甲强度。  
  
看过阿尔茜，她对他勾了勾指头。  
看过擎天柱，他…看不出什么。  
  
对上救护车，他微微张开的嘴角和圆圆的光镜，很真诚。  
千斤顶对他笑。  
  
  
  
“我的搭档……要我选的话……当然是……”  
  
擎天柱不着痕迹低敛了视线。  
  
“隔板。”  
  
千斤顶说出那个名字。  
  
  
  
“be—”  
大黄蜂垮着大眼垂下了双手。  
  
“真遗憾，我还以为能见识下雷霆救援队的作风。”  
阿尔茜挑挑眉头。  
  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈伙计，我就知道你的搭档除了我还能是谁！！”  
  
隔板冲过去把千斤顶抱在怀里直打圈。  
千斤顶看到救护车那暗淡下去的面甲在眼前晃荡过去。  
  
  
  
唉…………  
  
在心底叹出一口千斤重的气。  
不要给我看到那样的表情啊。  
  
  
  
“什么时候出发？”  
擎天柱问。  
  
“越快越好吧，鉴于霸天虎已经开始行动了，我们得到的第一个标示点是月球背面的某处，而我把我的飞船千斤锤藏在某个山洞里，得先去那里。”  
“你们还需要预备一些能量和燃料，以防万一。”  
“我明白。”  
  
没有说更多，擎天柱走进了基地里。  
  
  
  
“我得给神子发个留言了。”  
隔板也咔哒咔哒跑进基地里。  
  
“哦，或许我可以在你们离开前的准备里，有时间去淋个热油浴。”  
阿尔茜挥挥手也走进基地里。  
  
“bebebe-”  
大黄蜂摇头带着失望走进里面。  
  
  
  
只剩下救护车和千斤顶。  
  
千斤顶看着那个站在屏幕边一直没转过身来的背影。  
走过去。

“嘿，Doc，我找到标记点的东西就会马上传送给你的，或者……”  
千斤顶看到医生只是站在那里，低垂着头，只是站着。  
  
“Doc……”  
“我还以为你会喊我的，你之前说我和你配合得很好…”  
  
救护车沮丧。  
  
  
  
“我…我知道你很想出外勤，尤其想亲眼见到塞伯特恩数据经筒里隐藏的东西。但相信我，Doc，你在这更能发挥你的优势……”  
“我明白，我在战斗方面没有优势。”  
“你知道我指的不是那个意思。”  
  
千斤顶舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇。  
  
“而且…就算我喊你，擎天柱也不会答应的。”  
“大哥说你选谁搭档都行，不是吗？你是怕我拖你后腿。毕竟上次组队，也是你一个人在战斗。我本就不该对此抱什么期待……”  
“可他确实舍不得你！！”  
  
忍无可忍的发出了憋住的一声高音，千斤顶打断救护车的絮叨。  
  
  
  
“什……么？”  
救护车不解，扑闪扑闪圆溜溜的光镜。  
  
“擎天柱他……”  
千斤顶停顿了话头，咬住嘴角。  
  
真让人焦躁哪！  
猛地，环住救护车到怀里。  
  
“听着，Doc，你这样…会让我想带你走的。可是，这里更需要你，我也需要你在这里，以便…我随时回来都能见到你，好吗？  
  
一时间，救护车愣，任由他抱住。  
  
  
  
「嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟-----」  
监视器又发出蜂鸣。  
  
救护车一把推开千斤顶，千斤顶苦笑。  
不让人安心的夜晚。  
  
刚进去基地里的人都跑出来大厅。  
  
  
  
“是个求救信号。”  
救护车打开播放器。  
  
「兹……兹……嘿嘿，我叫烟幕，是汽车人家族的。我在寻找擎天柱，是钛师父叫我来找他…有汽车人能听到吗？能听到请回复我喔，我叫烟幕……」  
  
清脆的嗓音伴随着电流声，传来。  
众人呆愣。  
  
  
  
“呃……你认识这家伙？”  
隔板问。  
  
“第一次听说。”  
擎天柱答。  
  
“而且这家伙没有使用加密频道！！”  
“这样全宇宙的塞伯特恩人都能截取他发出的信息啊！”  
“或许这就是他的目的？”  
“包括让虎子知道？”  
“搞不好这又是虎子的一个陷阱。”  
  
  
  
“不管是什么情况，都得去看看。汽车人烟幕，这里是汽车人基地欧米伽，请告诉我你的坐标。”  
  
「哇喔哇喔哇喔哇喔，真的有人收到了，人家可是第一次发信息也，太幸运了！！」  
  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
  
那头欢呼，这头无语。  
  
  
  
“啊……擎天柱，我想我们接下来可以分头行事了，隔板？”  
千斤顶拍拍手。  
  
“当然，伙计。我已经完全准备好了。”  
隔板手掌击拳。再看过来其他人。  
  
“嗯，伙计们。虽然我已经给神子留言，不过你们见到她的话，还是帮我跟她说声，很抱歉不能接送她了。”  
“知道啦。”  
“bebe-”  
  
  
  
“救护车，打开环路桥。”  
擎天柱提醒呆立的他。  
  
蓝绿色旋转的时空通道被打开，隔板率先走进去。  
千斤顶走到入口，停下，看救护车。  
  
“Goodbye，Doc。”  
  
救护车哑然。  
看他走进通道，突然……  
  
  
  
“千斤顶，等下……”  
  
他拿起桌边的一样东西，奔到千斤顶身边，拉起他的手，把东西塞到掌心。  
“你忘了这个。”  
  
千斤顶看手中东西。  
“呵呵，塞博特恩传感仪。Thanks Doc，没这个可就头痛了。Bye…………”  
  
他挥着手，走进光里，直到不见。  
救护车略微的叹了气，连他自己也没察觉。  
  
  
  
“接下来，该我们出发了，阿尔茜，大黄蜂。救护车，如果我们在孩子们上学时间前没有赶回来，请务必去接他们上学。”  
“好好好，我就知道该是我干这活了。”  
  
应允着擎天柱的话，救护车再次开启环路桥。  
不知道，黎明前，这段一个人的时间里，是否还能解开一层经筒的密码呢。  
  
可能会是无眠夜。


	4. Chapter 4

之前。  
地球，庞贝古城。

  


红蜘蛛预备飞遁的小翅膀被大黄蜂眼疾手快一把抓住，甩到地上。  
面对团团围住他的充能枪，他挤出尬笑。  
  
红蜘蛛：嘿，汽车人家大伙儿，晚上好呀！  
隔板：红蜘蛛，大晚上你跑到这个地方搞什么搞？  
红蜘蛛：呵呵…哈哈…嘿嘿……散…散个步？  
擎天柱：红蜘蛛，骇翼运送的飞船上装了什么？  
红蜘蛛：什么飞船，我不知道。骇翼都不搭理我的，呵呵呵呵呵……  
大黄蜂：bbb-bb-b！  
红蜘蛛：呃，大黄蜂…嘿，嘿！冷静冷静！击倒说他打算约你去赛个车，顺便看场汽车电影什么的……”

  


“呀——活——让你久等了，小蜜蜂，击倒哥哥来了——”  
红色小车飞驰过来，从土堆上冲刺而下，变形机体，一脚飞踹，正中大黄蜂。  
  
“击倒蠢货，太慢了！”  
红蜘蛛趁这空隙迅速开溜。

  


被踢翻的黄机体，倒在土堆里没有动。  
击倒眨眨红眼睛，担心起来，他摸过去。  
  
“哎？bee？你还好吧？是不是我刚踢太重了…”  
  
阿尔茜和隔板握拳，正要过去帮忙——  
轰隆，地上打出一个洞，打击挥舞着拳头跳出来。  
  
  
  
“击倒，你这性急得，就把人给扑倒了。”  
“what？…打击你怎么上来…了…”  
  
隔板已经即刻挥舞着大锤冲了上去和打击锤子对上，电火花飞溅。  
  
擎天柱环顾四下，红蜘蛛没影儿了。  
来到打击钻出来的洞口，瞅瞅，跳了下去。

  


这边。  
蹲过来查看大黄蜂情况的击倒，被他突然睁开光镜吓得坐在地上。  
  
大黄蜂则在跃起同时膝击他面甲——  
  
“嗷…bee你又骗我……”  
击倒捂脸哀嚎飞远。  
  
  
  
“bbbbbb-bbbb-b”  
“嘿，亮闪闪的帅哥，我家bee问你和打击在这干什么见不得人的事呢？”  
  
阿尔茜跳过来叉腰站在击倒面前，笑笑问他。  
  
“哇喔，我跟打击才不是那样的关系。bee你不要误会，我们来这找点东西。”  
击倒解释。  
  
  
  
“什么样的东西？”  
阿尔茜追问。  
  
“呃…………”  
击倒迟疑。  
  
“bbb-”  
“bee说，如果你不说清楚你们来这干嘛，他是不会相信你的。”  
  
阿尔茜补充。  
  
  
  
“击倒，她逗你玩儿呢，可别当真……”  
那头和隔板打着的打击朝红色机体喊话。  
  
“我们来这找塞伯特恩远古的宝物啦！”  
这头击倒即答。  
  
“你们找到了吗？”  
阿尔茜继续问。  
  
“我们在下面发现了点有趣的。”  
击倒仰着头，视线在大黄蜂机体上下流转，有问必答。  
  
“喂！击倒！！红蜘蛛会宰了你的……”  
打击提醒。  
  
  
  
“可是……”  
  
击倒遮眼。  
“要对着bee蓝亮亮的大眼睛说谎，就觉得火种仓好痛……”  
  
打击无力地放下锤子。  
“你揍我狠点，我刚被一种叫绝望的玩意给 **击倒** 了。”  
  
隔板达成了他的请求。  
  
  
  
阿尔茜收起枪。  
  
“谢谢你实话实说，亮闪闪先生。不过…我再听到你不要脸地在我家bee面前自称哥哥，姐姐可饶不了你。”  
“连这都不行？！”  
  
击倒震惊看向大黄蜂，黄色机体别开了圆圆的头。

  


到达地下的擎天柱，远远看到骇翼拖着半截石头雕塑物体，正要走进绿光照耀得四下通亮的环路桥。  
他开火，没赶上。  
  
骇翼看了他一眼，消失在绿光旋涡里。  
粉红激光枪束穿过，打在石灰覆盖的剩下半边。

擎天柱淡淡地呼了口气，眨眼，用内置摄像头拍一张照片，打开通信器。  
“阿尔茜，隔板，大黄蜂，货物已被取走，我马上返回你们那。”

  


地面。  
阿尔茜，隔板，大黄蜂对着朝环路桥飞驰过去的蓝色装甲车和红色小车射击。  
  
徒劳，两车消失在时空通道里。  
  
阿尔茜回复。  
“老大，敌人逃走了。

擎天柱往地面爬上。  
“呼叫救护车，我们回基地。”

 

  
  
  


现在。  
霸天虎家报应号。

  


击倒拿着仪器扫描被火山灰包裹的，半条人类手臂形状物体抓着的……一根权杖。  
U型，顶头尖角呈流线形状外弯折。  
  
红蜘蛛半眯着眼，不耐烦。  


 

“说实在的，我不知道，击倒你对我们霸天虎家做出了哪怕一丁点儿贡献，或者能做出一点贡献也好。你要多久才能弄明白这堆石头不仅仅只是一堆石头。”  
“我可不想被每次一开打就变形飞逃的红蜘蛛你说三道四。如果你那张呱噪的嘴能闭上，我或许能加快点。”  
“看见那只黄虫子就把机密和盘托出的又是哪个蠢货！”  
“那叫战术，你懂吗？是我以生命为代价拖住敌人，骇翼才能毫无阻力拿回货物。是我！请记住为霸天虎家族取回塞伯特恩上古宝物的大功臣 **击倒** ！”  
“蠢货！！它现在就是这个破星球上的一堆石头灰而已！！”  
“一堆会对着只对塞伯特恩物质起反应的传感仪哔哔叫的石头？！你总是这么肤浅哪红蜘蛛！”  
  
击倒在红蜘蛛耳边打开传感仪对着石灰臂，那玩意就疯狂的响着。  
红蜘蛛尖叫捂上耳朵。  


 

另边，骇翼和打击。  
  
骇翼：他们平时都这样吗？  
打击：基本……

  


声波走过来，脸屏上播出音效。  
  
「兹……兹……嘿嘿，我叫烟幕，是汽车人家族的，我在寻找擎天柱，是钛师父叫我来找他…有汽车人能听到吗？能听到请回复我喔，我叫烟幕……」  
  
红蜘蛛转动红眼球。  
  
“哦？一个新的汽车人？”  
“这下我们的大当家又得头痛了，本来就搞不定现有的，现在又来一个…咂咂…活……”  
  
击倒吹口哨。  


 

“我根本不在乎！！等我把这塞伯特恩上古宝物弄到手，汽车人家的来多少都能全灭！你个蠢货！！”  
  
红蜘蛛一爪子抓向击倒脸……  
  
「嘎-嘎嘎---吱——」  
  
瘆耳尖锐刮擦声和击倒的惨叫……  
及骇翼的吼声响彻飞船。  


 

“你们两个还吵上瘾了！击倒你现在第一优先的工作仍是护理威震天大人，寻找让他醒过来的方法。第二是研究这个石块到底隐藏了什么塞伯特恩机密。现在，声波，如果你能找到那个信息的坐标，我将带人去把他们灭了，来表示对你的感谢。”  
  
骇翼制止两人的噪音。  
  
“Thanks，这是威震天老大下线后，我在这条船上听到的最明智的指挥了。”  
击倒愤怒地抚摸着面甲上的刮痕。  


 

“怎么轮到你来发号施令了……”  
但被骇翼的气势震慑住，红蜘蛛只敢低声嘟囔。  
  
声波的面甲屏幕嘀嘀嘀嘀地显示出了一个坐标图示。  
  
“非常好。”  
骇翼嘴角撇出冷笑。

 

  
  
  


某处，树丛之中，远远地冒出滚滚浓烟。

擎天柱，大黄蜂，阿尔茜各执手头武器，警戒接近扎进土堆中，破坏成两半的金属机械球体。  
三人近边，猛地朝内探出武器。  
  
安静。  
除了树丛中，被惊扰的晨鸟鸣叫，以及地平线上被即将破土而出的阳光渡染的橙红。

 

“没有活动迹象。”  
  
阿尔茜汇报。  
大黄蜂抹开焦黑的舱外壳，一个暗红色汽车人家标志刻印于上。  
  
“bbbbbb-”  
“是的，大黄蜂，这是一个我们飞船的逃生舱。”  
  
擎天柱打量舱体。  
  
“受到霸天虎攻击了吗？没有看到任何生命体迹象…或者尸体。”  
阿尔茜推测。  
  
“不，阿尔茜，这是逃生舱进入地球大气层的燃烧撞击痕迹，显然还没有被攻击。”  
擎天柱抬头环顾小土坡周围，只有被这个逃生舱砸出的烧毁痕迹。

  


突然……  
传来尖锐的刹车声，人类惊恐尖叫声，机械体咔嚓咔嚓快速移动声，以及……光速炮声。  
  
三人对视，立即变形，朝声音来源的山坡那边奔驰去。

  


爬过山头，是一截临海的高速公路。  
  
有辆运货车和辆敞篷跑车接尾撞在一起横七乱八，一节护栏被炮击中炸开一个口子，一个司机从货车里连滚带爬跑向路边，一个女人在敞篷车门边死命尖叫。他们上方矗立着一个巨大的黑影。  
  
海平线上冉冉升起朝阳，渐渐打亮黑影。  
那是一个兰白相间涂装，头雕上一对小红角，背上一对开扇车门的塞伯特恩机械生命体。  
  
  
  
他沉沉弯下腰，抓起脚边的一个男人，再直起机身。  
男人面如土色。  
  
“嗯哼，要敲碎我的车门是吧，我们现在来看看谁拆谁！”  
  
兰白机体残忍的说着这话，朝手掌中的男人张开了有着尖尖的金属尾牙的发声腔。  
随后，头偏了。  


 

面甲上挨了山坡上冲下来变形顺势强揍他的大黄蜂一拳头。  
机械手松，男人口念上帝救我下坠。  
  
大黄蜂张掌接住他。  
身体转圈的同时，扫堂腿掂翻了兰白机体。  
  
把男人放到地上。就着起身的姿势，大黄蜂手肘压制住兰白机体的颈项处。  
严肃簇起的大大蓝光镜眼睛对上方方正正镜眶里鼓圆溜溜的光镜眼珠。  
  
“哇喔——你这几下真厉害。”  
那个被压住的兰白机体发出一声由衷的感慨。  


 

“大黄蜂，把他带离人类的地方。”  
  
山坡上，停在那里的擎天柱和阿尔茜对视一眼，对大黄蜂发出指令。  
大黄蜂略一点头，拎着兰白机体的后脖甲处，往山坡上走去。  
  
男人鬼哭狼嚎爬回来敞篷车旁，惊魂未定的女人拿出手机对着黄黑机与兰白机聚焦，拍下了摆手示意No的大黄蜂与好奇脸被拖着的兰白机体。  
见此，擎天柱的眉头跳了好几跳。  
  
“好吧，看来拉夫一会又会有得忙了。”  
阿尔茜刷开手。

 

「哐当——」  
回到山坡后，大黄蜂把兰白机体摔到擎天柱脚边。

  


“嗷起……轻点，小可爱！”  
  
兰白机体挤眉弄眼，晃晃光镜焦距——  
树木，亮了的天空，几缕光线射在覆盖头上的高个机体身形之上。  
  
逆光，看不清，遮住眼前。  
兰白机体吧眨吧眨光镜眼珠好几下，突然一弹而起，把旁边的大黄蜂吓得退了好几步。  
  
这家伙，好精神。

  


兰白机体凑到擎天柱面前，瞪着光镜珠子上下看了又看，捂住张开的嘴。  
“你…你你你你…你是擎天柱。”  
  
擎天柱点头。  
“我是擎天柱，你是谁？为何在这里？那边的那艘汽车人逃生舱带你来的吗？”  
  
兰白机体使劲点头雕，双手收拢机侧，站得恭恭顺顺。  
“是的，是的，是的！我叫烟幕，属于汽车人领袖家族。是你的弟弟，擎天柱。”

  


阿尔茜一个趔趄。  
  
“funny…哈哼……？”  
“bbb——”  
  
大黄蜂双手拍打头雕旁声频接收器。

  


看着眼前这张兴奋期待的面甲，擎天柱嘴微开启。  
一时，无言以对。


	5. Chapter 5

“哇喔哇喔哇喔……”  
  
烟幕双手握在面甲的光镜前，左右晃头，迷弟见到偶像嗓子都在抖。  
“真不敢相信我见到了擎天柱本尊！真不敢相信我是擎天柱的弟弟！真不敢相信我可以叫擎天柱大哥了……咦呀呀呀呀呀呀呀人家好开心……”

  


“哦……要疯。”  
阿尔茜翻白眼轻语。  
  
“bb-b-bbb-”  
大黄蜂沮丧的托着下巴蹲下，给阿尔茜发送了一个我受不了他说话的表情。  
  
“烟幕……我们不能伤害人类。  
擎天柱对他语重心长。  
  
“人类是什么？  
兰白机光镜圆圆眨动。  
  
“就是刚才你抓在手里威胁的小小生物。他们是这个星球的智慧有机种族，是本地人，我们才是外来的。”  
阿尔茜强调给他听。  
  
“哦？有机种族？他们的触感可真是……描述无能。”  
烟幕把自己的指头伸到光学镜前，仿佛回味刚才抓人的触感。  
  
  
  
“烟幕，你是从哪里来到这里的？你为什么说你是领袖家族的？”  
思考了一会，擎天柱又问。  
  
“钛师傅告诉我，并送我来的……大概。当时铁堡沦陷了，钛师傅把我赶到一艘即将离开的飞船上，要我来找你，可……我该到宇宙中哪里去找你啊！而且非常不幸的是，我们刚离开塞伯特恩就被霸天虎给击中了，我不得不用逃生舱逃离，偏偏那是个长期星际旅行用的，我被强制休眠，醒来后就摔在这了。”  
  
烟幕转转眼球，回答。  
  
“钛师傅……他还好吗？”  
  
“呃，实在很抱歉，那之后我没有钛师傅的任何消息。你知道吗?我原本是报名领袖护卫队的，可是他们把我分到了精英卫队。我原本是打算去杀虎子的，可他们把我弄到铁堡档案馆去保护一个神神叨叨的老头子…呃……我的意思是钛师傅其实是个挺不错的人，毕竟是他冒着极大的风险一直把你藏在铁堡档案馆。我说的是，你是两个领袖的秘密孩子这件事……”  
  
不置换说话间，烟幕看了眼擎天柱的面甲颜，下意识的停了话。  
  
  
  
“烟幕，你跟我们回基地。”  
沉吟一会，擎天柱做决定。  
  
“当真？你就凭他那么几句话，就让他跟我们回基地？你忘了之前真假千斤顶的事了？”  
阿尔茜忍不住怀疑。  
  
“既然钛师傅会跟他分享那些事，我想他是可以值得信任的人。而且，现在我们也必须带他走了……”  
擎天柱抬眼注视天边飞来的一队霸天虎变形的战斗机。  
  
  
  
炮声啪嗒啪嗒射击过来时，擎天柱呼叫救护车开启了陆地桥。  
  
骇翼扑了个空，咬牙切齿的大喊着擎天柱你居然临阵脱逃，也无可奈何。  
之前，在遗迹夺宝时，他也干了同样的事。

  


 

汽车人基地。

走出环路桥，烟幕仰头环视惊叹连连。  
“哇喔，这就是我们在地球的基地？太不可思议了。”  
  
看到救护车，飞奔过去。  
“喔，你一定就是那个性格别扭的救护车了，很高兴见到你，兄弟。”  
  
救护车磨嘴里的铁牙。  
“告诉我见面就揍这个自以为是的家伙一拳不算个失礼的事。”  
  
阿尔茜随即给他一个不管你想干嘛我都支持你的微笑。  
  
  
  
“so…？这就是新来的，和我组队的家伙?”  
神子睁只眼闭只眼怀疑状打量烟幕，杰克和拉夫不可名状的表情在她旁边。  
  
“哦……这些小东西……”  
烟幕又一拳抓过去。  
  
“喔喔喔——easy，man……”  
杰克对着扑过来的大手惊呼。  
  
大黄蜂箭步一冲，扭住烟幕离三小人近在咫尺的手，一扯，一带，漂亮侧翻摔。  
烟幕仰面摔倒在地，在基地内发出重重沉闷的回响。  
  
“三克油，bee。”  
救护车冲大黄蜂竖个大拇指，大黄蜂朝他一点头。  
  
  
  
“哇喔哇喔……你这些厉害的招数一定得教教我。”  
烟幕一手揉自己的后脑勺，一手热烈的抓住了身侧大黄蜂摔他的那只手，佩服。  
  
“b……”  
大黄蜂甩不开他的手。  
  
“嗯哼，这家伙有点弱嘛！介于小千和小隔都被派去执行任务了，我可以勉为其难在他们回来之前接受和这家伙组队。”  
不知何时，神子已蹲到烟幕身旁，手指一点一点，戳他的机体。  
  
“不行。bbb-”  
擎天柱，阿尔茜，救护车，大黄蜂异口同声反对。  
  
神子怒气握拳，踩进沙发。  
  
“嘿，注意你的鞋，我们待会还要坐那呢。”  
杰克喊应她，神子回应他的是两脚都踩进去。  
  
  
  
“杰克，你们怎么在这，学校呢？”  
阿尔茜问。  
  
“不定期休校日。所以这个新来的……好奇宝宝先生是……？”  
他对阿尔茜指指烟幕。  
  
“嘿，我叫烟幕，是擎天柱的弟弟。我想，我们应该可以成为…朋友？”  
烟幕几乎是瞬移到两人面前。  
  
“呃……你……速度很快，我叫杰克，是个人类。这位是拉夫，那边生闷气的是神子。我们分别是阿尔茜，大黄蜂，隔板的搭档。”  
杰克稍微避开烟幕凑到身前比他整个人还高的面甲，介绍。  
  
“你们都组队了啊，我也想要一个人类搭档。”  
烟幕羡慕。  
  
“喔，你真的不会想要那个的。”  
阿尔茜摇头，杰克叹气。  
  
  
  
 “那……你说你是擎天柱的弟弟是指……”  
拉夫问他。  
  
“呃，就是字面上的意思。我的意思是我是领袖家族的一员，我的某位孕育者大概和在场的塞伯特恩兄弟姐妹们的是同一个。”  
烟幕说明。  
  
“呃…头…好痛……”  
阿尔茜扶住额头。  
  
“孕育者？”  
杰克和拉夫同问。  
  
  
  
“锵锵锵锵锵！就是说烟幕和小隔他们是同父异母或者同母异父的兄弟。”  
神子三步两跳过来抢答。  
  
“yes，我们都是不同的孕育者和其中一个相同的孕育者对接而产生的兄弟姐妹。”  
  
“不同的…相同的孕育者？我没能听懂这点……”  
杰克咂嘴。  
  
“对接？”  
拉夫懵。  
  
  
  
 “火种源在上，烟幕……你的嘴是不能闭上的吗？”  
救护车在显示屏前叫唤出来。  
  
“铛铛哩铛！所谓对接指的就是，塞伯特恩人的…做——爱做的事。”  
神子比了个心形，拖长了音调解释。  
  
“神子——”  
这回是擎天柱和救护车异口同声的叫住她。  
  
  
  
“That’s it!”  
烟幕朝神子比出bingo手势。  
  
“嗯哼……”  
杰克摆出了我已经get到了的脸。  
  
“所以……其实塞伯特恩人也是……繁殖的？生育的？”  
拉夫摆出的是科研脸。  
  
“哦，我听不下去了。”  
阿尔茜摆着手走进了基地通道里。  
  
  
  
 “你真——聪明，拉夫。塞博特恩人是通过对接，就是我们人类的make love，进行火种融合，然后就会生出一个小火种，然后这个小火种就会长大…成一个塞博特恩人。”  
  
神子手势加说明，骄傲脸。  
  
“你是说…塞伯特恩人和我们一样，是两个塞伯特恩人生下来的？男塞伯特恩人和女塞伯特恩人？”  
拉夫将信将疑看向一脸想在地上打个洞钻进去的救护车。  
  
救护车翻眼又翻眼，擎天柱沉默又沉默。  
  
  
  
“…拉夫……我不知道神子从哪里听来的这些乱七八糟的理论。但是，错！错！错！错得离谱，根本不是这么回事！”  
医生双手同边摆动得比钟摆还标准。  
  
“啊？我经常和小千交流星际间色色文化的情报，小千告诉我的，怎么可能会错！”  
神子毫不以为然得意脸。  
  
“大错特错！！！”  
医生几乎是抓狂的叫声。  
  
“那你说对的什么？”  
神子怂他。  
  
“是啊，救护车，你得告诉我们正确的。”  
拉夫求知欲旺盛。  
  
“喔，我都差点忘了她哪国来的了。”  
杰克叨唠。

  


 “救护车，你跟他们讲解下塞伯特恩人的…一些……生命起源和历史的吧。孩子们可能被千斤顶误导了。”  
擎天柱终于开口。  
  
“what？？我可不想……”  
  
救护车转过头对擎天柱轻声嘟囔。  
  
“我可不想对着一群这样的家伙普及赛博特恩生理卫生课。”  
“总比让他们吸取错误的知识好。”  
  
擎天柱拍拍他的肩甲，给他一个百分百信任笑。  
  
  
  
“…………。”  
短暂无语后，救护车想起来重要事情一样。  
  
“我还要解密塞伯特恩数据经筒，还要等隔板和千斤顶的通讯联系。”  
他拒绝。  
  
“救护车，我的好兄弟。你已经忙那个好些时候，放一放，放松下思路未尝不可。我会在这盯着通讯器的。”  
擎天柱继续他信任之笑。  


  


不需要放松下思路！  
救护车芯塞得好难受。  
  
他知道这是擎天柱把这个锅甩给了自己，可…他没人可甩锅。  
  
大黄蜂？这太勉强了……  
阿尔茜？搞不好直接播片。  
烟幕？！！还是饶了他吧。  
  
救护车拖着一万个我不愿意，沉重地走向已经排排坐好在地板上围成圈，等老师上课的好学学生中间。

  


塞伯特恩星球文化概述课堂上课中。  
救护车老师打开手臂上的全息投影屏。  
  
  
  
“据传说中记载，塞伯特恩人相信，最初的塞伯特恩人是由创世神元始天尊的火种源里创造出来的。他们之中有十三位各具本领的首领，就是最初的十三领袖，他们协助元始天尊打败了毁灭神宇宙大帝。随后，精力耗尽的元始天尊化为塞伯特恩星球的核心，即魔力神球，于塞伯特恩的深处休眠了，塞伯特恩的火种源熄灭了。而塞伯特恩则在十三位领袖的统治之下，进入了一个黄金时代。”  
  
“老师，我有问题。”  
神子举手。  
  
救护车翻光镜眼。  
“说。”  
  
“塞伯特恩人是元始天尊跟宇宙大帝生的孩子？”  
  
  
  
“…………”  
  
救护车觉得跟人类小孩计较会显得自己不够塞伯特恩绅士风度，他且按耐性子。  
  
“我不知道你怎么理解成这样的，虽然某种意义上来说可以这么理解，但是，我要说的是……自从魔力神球休眠后，我们塞伯特恩星球的新火种诞生就停止了。但是，随着塞伯特恩人的进化，塞伯特恩开始以另一种方式产生新生命。”  
  
“愿闻其详。”  
  
神子嘟嘴。  
  
  
  
“……之后，塞伯特恩人确实可以通过火种融合来分裂出新的火种，从而创造出新的生命……”  
“我说的没错吧！”  
  
神子越发得意。  
  
“我们想听救护车好好说完。”  
杰克和拉夫各伸出一手按住她的嘴。  
  
“三克油，杰克，拉夫。”  
  
救护车表示感谢，指向神子。  
  
  
  
“不是你理解的那样！首先，塞伯特恩人是没有严格的性别之分的。”  
“噢？这个…严格是什么个级别？阿尔茜算是…哪种？”  
  
杰克含蓄。  
  
“一般来说，我们通称塞伯特恩人，根据原生体生出的机体形态和天生的变形形态来进行区分。为了便于你们理解，我接下来所说的女性男性，是指你们地球意义上那个性别。有历史学家考证说，像阿尔茜这种形态的的塞伯特恩人是十三领袖中的唯一的女性，赛天骄的后人。因为赛天骄她们的族群当时生活在塞伯特恩资源最贫瘠的地区，而将机体进化成了能源节约型。但据生命体科学家研究，女性塞伯特恩人，她们的塞伯特恩基因和男性塞伯特恩人的确实有点不一样。有一个明显的数据证明，她们的孕育仓激活率相对男性塞伯特恩人要高出89.7%。”  
  
救护车飞快的在屏幕上点击各种图形数据。  
  
  
  
“孕育仓，可以理解为人类女性的子宫吗？”  
拉夫问。  
  
神子和杰克一脸你真的只有十二岁吗的疑问看他。  
  
“你可以这么理解。”  
救护车肯定他。  
  
“你说的数据上高于男性塞伯特恩人，就是说男性塞伯特恩人也有孕育仓？”  
拉夫继续提问。  
  
  
  
“理论上来说，有。生理上来说……也是有的。”  
救护车交叉双手回答。  
  
“这个我喜欢，只有女性生孩子原本就太不公平了。”  
神子双手举赞。  
  
“呃……那太可怕了。”  
杰克咕噜。  
  
  
  
“是很可怕。”  
救护车接腔。  
  
“所谓的孕育仓，是由生命和遗传科学家提出来的说法。就我们医学界来看，那只是塞伯特恩人的转化炉末端和次级油箱连接处的一个平时并没什么卵用的小部件。就像你们人类的盲肠，但比那稍微重要点。因为这个部件有金属纤维链接在塞伯特恩人的火种仓。所以，当这个部位受到一定刺激的时候，会引发火种仓的共振，从而产生火种牵引。火种融合产生的火种痉挛会通过这根纤维产生的牵引力到达孕育仓。如果能够在孕育仓着床生长，就意味着一个火种成功分裂出来了。新生命的存活率就看孕育者的机体状态了。”

  


安静，安静，安静。

杰克按着额头。  
“我还是那个问题，什么是孕育者？”  
  
“按你们地球人的说法，就是孩子的爹妈。我们将火种融合后分裂了新火种的塞伯特恩人称之为孕育者。再精确点就是，被激活了孕育仓，里面着床着新火种的那方，称之为孕者。而激活孕育仓的那方则称之为育者。因为新火种是由两颗火种融合而分裂出来的，所以会携带孕育者双方的火种基因数据。”  
  
救护车尽量简化说明。  
  
  
  
“其实有个更简单和更浪漫的叫法——火种伴侣，俗称火伴。”  
烟幕撒开左手五指掩到嘴边，悄悄对人类三人组说道。  
  
“烟幕——”  
救护车瞪过来。  
  
“我的错，老师。”  
烟幕抿紧嘴。

  


“okay，老师，我有问题。”  
神子再举手，救护车紧张。  
  
“孕育仓被激活……到底是怎么个激活法？”  
  
“咳——”  
  
屏幕那边传来擎天柱的清嗓声。  
“目前还没有隔板和千斤顶的联络过来，我…去稍微补充下能量。”  
  
他咳嗽嗓子咔嚓咔嚓走过团团坐的课堂。  
救护车满背都是黑线。

  


“是要怎样，这个问题这么难吗？”  
  
神子搭耸了胳膊。  
杰克吹着无声的口哨，眼神别过了远方。拉夫则双目炯炯有神认真的盯着他。烟幕满脸兴趣，大黄蜂手遮额头无眼看。  
  
不知道神子是真不知道还是假不知道，但杰克那小子绝对已经明白了。  
救护车敲着下巴，科学家不应该羞于向人类讲解伟大的塞伯特恩人生存之道。念及于此，救护车顿时彻底放飞了自我。

  


“塞伯特恩人通过对接行为来激活孕育仓，但是并不是所有的对接都能激活孕育仓。这中间涉及到火种融合度，火种契合度，机体契合度，对接系统传感度，情感交互容量，等等不可预知的因素。有时候即使对接成千上万次，也不一定会激活孕育仓。顺便，塞伯特恩人的对接行为，就像你们人类的性行为。对接系统则相当于你们的生殖系统。”  
  
救护车挑衅的看向神子。  
神子回他一个更挑衅的。  
  
  
  
“那请问老师，一般来说怎么区别激活方和被激活方，即塞伯特恩人怎么决定谁来怀孩子？”  
“取决于双方意愿，不可预控。”  
“那对接时哪方射精给哪方？！”  
“喔！神子！！”  
  
轮到杰克叫了。

  


 “哼，首先塞伯特恩人对接不射精。当两个塞伯特恩人对接时，根据塞伯特恩人的机体情况和对接时状态，会产生生理快感。这是当然的，基于塞伯特恩人的生理结构，机体是具有高度传感功能的精钢活体金属组成的。所以机体受到各种刺激时，神经元会做出反射反应来调节机体。比如冷却身体的冷凝液，滋润光镜的清洗液。平时，塞伯特恩人摄取的能量进入机体后，会经过火种燃烧做功进行能量置换，转换为携带个体基因的本能能量液。另一方面，耗能后产生的废油则被排出体外。进行对接行为时，一方通过充能的输出管将自己的交换液输入另一方的油箱里。这种交换液属于塞伯特恩人能量置换的一种，是有效能量。”  
  
“嗯哼，交换液是吧，男人们的那点破事……”  
神子鄙夷，杰克无语。

  


“也就是说你们摄取的能量在你们的体内，能由你们的火种进行能量置换，变成带着你们个体基因的专属能量。”  
拉夫好学。  
  
“没错，因为塞伯特恩人的火种有型号区分的，就像你们人类的血型一样。”  
“顺便一提，人家的火种是阳性+型，最乐观进取的一类。”  
  
烟幕双手比心补充。  
  
  
  
“你小子学得挺快嘛！”  
神子给他一个肘击。  
  
“天资聪颖。”  
烟幕再比心。  
  
救护车再瞪过去他。  
  
“又是我的错，老师。”  
他再次闭嘴。

  


“最后，我想告诉你们的是，正因为这种个体差异性，所以塞伯特恩人的孕育仓在对接时，如果接受了对方交换液的刺激，就会被激活。反之，没有接受到，则不会被激活。一句话解释就是，塞伯特恩人通过对接可以激活孕育仓。孕育仓可以让火种融合时可能分裂出的新火种着床。着床成功后的新火种能够在孕育仓内长成原生体，诞生出一个新生命。这个概率的运算因机体而异，实在太大且难以取证。但是……”  
  
救护车停顿，望向某处，像是思绪飞开了般。  
  
“这有一个公认的事实…相爱的两个塞伯特恩人的对接活动，产生新火种的几率是很大很大很大的。不管哪个领域的研究者们都不会否认这点。”

  


基地里也只有仪器运作的声音。  
通道口的墙壁处，阿尔茜交握双臂倚在那里，背对着里面的人群。  
  
“救护车……挺会讲的嘛。”  
她细语。  
  
“相爱的人呢……飞过山同学你要是听到了的话，肯定会大笑吧……”  
落寞地长吁一口气，阿尔茜伸直手臂，扭动头雕连接处，走向基地通道深处。

  


大厅课堂处。  
  
“老师老师，我还想问烟幕到底是不是你们家的私生子？”  
神子双手举起。  
  
“nonono，class is over。”  
不理睬众人，救护车回到了他的工作区。

  


“呃，我最想知道的没告诉我！！”  
神子愤恨跺脚。  
  
“我觉得你知道得够多了，已经到了会被灭口的地步。”  
杰克无力的在地板上摊直了一直曲着的腿。  
  
神子咻地将眼神射向烟幕。  
  
  
  
“好吧好吧好吧，我从钛师傅那听到的版本是这样的，可信程度概不负责，介于那老头语无伦次的程度。”  
兰白机体摊手。  
  
神子：洗耳恭听。  
拉夫：请讲。  
杰克：不是吧，还来……

  


 

很久很久以前……  
这个故事……太长了，还是留待以后再转述。

外太空，月球背面。  
一艘白色镶嵌红绿箭条花纹的飞船，缓缓降落。


	6. Chapter 6

“这里看上去什么都没有嘛……”  
隔板探头瞅着舰桥外。  
  
“你也知道的，真相总是被掩盖在什么地方的。”  
千斤顶操作着控制杆笑他。  
  
“哈哈，真相是吧，不管掩盖在哪里，我们总能找到的，老千，告诉基地我们顺利到达标示点坐标范围。”  
隔板跃跃欲试叩击双拳。  
  
千斤顶略微迟疑了一下。  
“其实，关于这件事，我正想同你说下，我们不联系基地。”  
  
“呃……so，什么计划？”  
隔板大嘴翕动几下，问。  


  


冰冷银色的光，淡淡地铺在铁灰色的月球表面。  
背对着地球，这里像个寂寞的坟场。  


「咔铛——」  
  
飞船着地。  
千斤顶和隔板随着船体晃动了下。  


  


“来的时候，我一直在想，如果我们联系基地，可能会被霸天虎截获通讯频率。”  
他对隔板说。  
  
“嗯哼，那不稀奇。我们也监控着霸天虎的通讯网，基本上有什么风吹草动都会知晓。如果他们敢跟来这里，我们会把他们通通埋葬在真相之下，对吧，老千。”  
“嗯，毫无疑问，我并不担心那个。我担心的是，他们知道是我劫走了经筒，肯定对我的通讯频道严加监视，如果把讯息实时发送给基地，那塞伯特恩经筒的秘密可能会被窃听到。”  
“喔，我们使用汽车人的加密频道。”  
“我第一次来地球，也是用的加密频道发的信息，结果怎样？”  
  
“结果来了个假老千被真老千干掉了。哈哈，好吧，我明白你说的意思了。霸天虎家的那个监控主管声波，确实让人毛骨悚然。”  
隔板抖了下机体。  
  
千斤顶咧嘴歪笑。  
“So……让我们好好去挖挖这个月亮吧。”  
  
“ok，没问题。”  
隔板回答着，机身却没有动。

  


“小隔？”  
“喔…老千，我还是在想，如果我们不联系基地，救护车……他们会担心的。”  
“担心总比被截获信息好。”  
“该不会你一开始就打算这样？”  
  
千斤顶挑眉。  
“打算怎样？”  
  
“打算单干，不联系基地。”  
“小隔，你现在不是也在这里吗，最佳搭档。”  
“但你压根就没想要个搭档，你认为大哥让你挑个搭档一起行动是为了监视你，我说的没错吧。”  
  
隔板合上了大嘴，沉默下来。  
千斤顶也沉默几秒。  
  
  
  
“是的，我不相信领导什么的指挥层的玩意。但我是个汽车人战士，我相信你，小隔，也相信救护车能解开经筒的密码防护墙…如果没能找到标识点的东西，或者让他们被虎子拿了，我会没脸再去见他的。”  
  
“哈……”  
隔板叹气。  
  
“老千，你就是……对你自己越发重要的事，就越发不敢放开手去做。我想老救他根本不会去那么想的，你有没有为他做什么之类的。”  
“小救也许不会，但擎天柱会。”  
“大哥也不会的。”  
“哎，我都忘了你们对他那盲目崇拜有多深了……好了，闲聊到此为止，Let’s Rolling out!”  
  
将一个手雷挂到腰间，千斤顶打开舱门冲了下去。  
隔板跟着滑了下去。  
  
“Moonlight，I’m coming.”

星辰之间，月亮慢慢上升，太阳慢慢下降。

 

  
  
  


汽车人基地。  
  
烟幕去扫描地球形态，他弄了一对超级醒目的38数字和高调的赛车纹在门翅上回来了。  
然后缠着大黄蜂，要学他的近身格斗擒拿术。  
  
杰克和拉夫在分析擎天柱拍的遗迹照片，寻找相关资料。  
然而那显然是个还未被人类考古学家发现的地方，有点难度。  
  
救护车，依旧在工作区忙碌着，解码塞伯特恩经筒。  
以及，等待着千斤顶和隔板发送信息过来。  
  
但擎天柱怀疑千斤顶是否会这么做。  
他明白他的一些想法，从第一次见面开始，从…看到他对着救护车的那种感觉…开始。  
  
  
  
擎天柱沉默看着救护车随着屏幕数据闪动，而表情变化多端的面甲。  
  
他一直没有去充电，只稍微的补充了点能量。  
他总是说自己不出基地，不会消耗什么机体能量，但他的脑模块耗能，显然是被主人选择性遗忘了。  
  
在一群战斗单位的兄弟姐妹里，为了让自己不显得无用，救护车总是努力过头的来想办法帮他们更多。他没意识到，正因为有他在，其他人才能安心地，完全毫无顾忌上阵杀敌，而他一直认为自己做得还不够多。这种下意识的忽视自我感受，有意识的勉强自己的倔强的地方，特别惹人心疼，想要去关心他，珍惜他。  
  
让他去休息一下吧，这么想着，擎天柱朝救护车走过去。

 

  
  
  


报应号，霸天虎家。  
医疗舱。

  


“这里磨一磨，这里也磨一磨，这里也要磨一磨……”  
带着一种虔诚的表情，打击嘴里念叨咒语似的，给修复电床上的威震天用抛光器打磨着。  
  
击倒带着一副金黄色护目镜，正用他手上的奇怪的焊枪，加热那个地球遗迹物体。  
U形物体的外层火山灰岩，由原本的灰白变成了乌黑色。  
  
  
  
“这可真奇怪……”  
击倒撩拨自己下巴间的红色散热片。  
  
“是很奇怪，威震天这回睡得太久了。”  
打击回应。  
  
“我指的不是那边，是这边。他只是机体没有反应而已，脑模块还是有反应的。”  
“毕竟胸口被刺了个对穿嘛。哼哼，擎天柱下手比威震天狠呢。”  
  
打击睨起光镜朝威震天起伏胸口的大洞瞄进去，黑压压什么也看不见。  
  
  
  
“你说呢，他们俩仇恨拉得深不见底。之前威震天被吊打还是战争刚开始，他绑架了汽车人家老三救护车。那时候救护车还在我们医学院的研究室当研修生，呃，震荡波也在那个研究室。因为这事，擎天柱把威震天差点砍成两截，若不是有我这个超级医官在，战争可能那时就结束了，以霸天虎家被打败为结局。”  
  
击倒轻描淡写讲历史。  
  
“现在也没赢好吧……”  
打击嘀咕。  
  
  
  
“嘿，打击，你来照看这玩意，我得出去转转轮胎了。”  
  
击倒看眼内置时钟，收起护目镜，扭动肩膀上一对轮胎。  
打击猫眼睨他。  
  
“在你没把那堆火山灰变成什么不是火山灰的东西之前，你现在溜下船可不是个什么好主意，高跟鞋会拿火箭炮轰你的。”  
  
踮起脚跟，打击迈个红蜘蛛的标志扭胯姿势给他看。  
击倒皱眉咧嘴恶心脸。  
  
  
  
“哦，打击，stop do that！辣眼睛！我跟声波说了，在我的研究报告发给他之前，不要让任何人来打扰我，尤其是红蜘蛛。”  
“你认为红蜘蛛会听声波的话？”  
“他可以不听，但他会担心不听的后果。再说，我也不是什么都没做，我已经大体弄明白那堆火山灰是什么玩意啦，只是暂时不想告诉红蜘蛛而已。”  
  
击倒敲桌面，一个透明真空保护罩出现，封闭了石灰物体，墨黑权杖的U形下若隐若现流动的一丝紫色的光芒。  
随后志得意满摸摸头雕上的流线造型，顺手拿过打击手里的抛光器，在胸甲打磨。  
  
  
  
“不要崇拜我，打击，我就是这么优秀。”  
“并没有，我对你的自恋天然免疫。”  
  
打击凑到保护罩前，看着里面的时不时闪出的紫光。  
  
“谢谢你的理解，接下来我要去享受我的夜生活了。”  
击倒在等身高的镜子前扭动，摆着pose。

  


“欢乐时光汽车影院，啊哼……”  
打击声音透出我懂你的心思。  
  
“没错，周五晚特供电影「汽车总动员」。”  
击倒双手比V，现出高光金属牙。  
  
“大黄蜂最爱的 **卡通片** 。”  
打击边强调边翻白眼。  
  
“我真是怀疑你的审美，那种瘦骨伶仃的小不点哪里好了，至少也要是像隔板那种圆圆滚滚，能够抗—— **打击** 的身材才有点料……”  
“我可不想被你这种审美的人来怀疑审美。”  
  
  
  
看着打击指头弯曲做出抓捏球体的动作，击倒嫌弃地摆起手离开。  
  
曾是塞伯特恩知名机械生命体口腔清洁品牌「Shiny Shiny」代言人的击倒，非常注重外表，并自认品味颇高。但随着大黄蜂获得达人秀冠军和赛车节冠军后，品牌方决意和他解约转签大黄蜂，好在大黄蜂对广告界完全没有兴趣才放弃。着实让他心塞了好一阵子，虽说战争开始后，美好的日子都成了浮云……。

 

  
  
  


汽车人家基地。  
拉夫和杰克把电脑连接到大显示屏给擎天柱看。

拉夫：“虽然被火山灰覆盖已经不太分辨得出造型，但对比了很多资料之后，我可以确定这属于人类的希腊神话中，冥王哈迪斯的一座雕塑。”  
擎天柱：“冥王哈迪斯？”  
杰克：“传说中掌管死后世界的神祗，大多数时候被描绘为一位具有强大黑暗能量，总是妄图将各界纳入自己掌控的恶神。  
拉夫：是的，他是天神首领宙斯的兄弟，但基本上总想着推翻他的统治，自己上位。  
杰克：嗯哼，我想那里也许是一个地下的哈迪斯神庙，也许之前不是地下，是被火山大爆发给淹进去的。  
擎天柱：火山大爆发？  
拉夫：嗯，大概千年前？维苏威火山爆发，附近的庞贝城全灭，没有活口。网络上有些神秘主义言论认为，这是冥王哈迪斯的复仇宣告。  
擎天柱：这位冥王哈迪斯，是你们人类心中一个很不好的神吗？  
杰克：呃……倒不如说他是人们心目中，强大，邪恶，黑暗，残忍等等那种让人害怕的东西的集合体的一个代表形象。  
擎天柱：我理解，不同的星球有不同的生态环境，因而造就不同的星球文化，但是，地球和塞伯特恩，总有一些地方让我觉得是共通的，比如这个冥王哈迪斯，就有点像塞伯特恩传说中宇宙大帝。虽然，我强烈希望这中间并没有关联……”  
  
杰克和拉夫对视一眼。  
  
  
  
“也许是我弄错了，也许我该问问救护车的建议，再深入的研究一下。”  
拉夫担心自己的能力。  
  
“哦，拉夫，我刚刚才非常困难的让救护车去充电休息一会，我们现在就先不要去打扰他。”  
他把食指竖到嘴边，擎天柱没有发现自己的话语变得低沉宠溺起来。  
  
杰克：“也许我们可以再去那个遗迹现场探查一番，这对我们来说是个优势，我们能知道霸天虎们行动轨迹，但虎子们还不知道我们的。  
擎天柱：“杰克，你说得对。但我担心这个优势并不会持续太久，我们力量有限，精准出击才能避免不必要的损失。”  
杰克：“擎天柱你考虑总是比较周全的。拉夫，我想也许我们可以黑进国家图书馆里，看看那有没有关于远古时候一些不可思议现象的记录，那个或许是外星人留下的足迹也说不定呢。  
  
  
  
拉夫抱起电脑和杰克回到沙发旁。  
“BTW，神子在哪？如果她很闲的话，真希望她给我们去买点饮料过来。”  
  
杰克转起眼珠。  
“我猜…她可能在训练室吧，和大黄蜂烟幕一起。”

  
  


基地内训练室。  
咔呛哐当叮叮铛铛杂音不断。  
  
墙角，神子盘腿弓背坐着。  
兰白机体黄黑机体时不时交互着从她面前掠过。  
  
一个大哈欠，几滴眼泪溢出眼角。  


  


「啪嗒——」  
  
巨大响声震耳欲聋，神子震得屁股离地一尺又落下，疼得她呲牙。  
兰白机体被黄黑机体抓着一个手臂掀翻在地上。  
  
“噢噢噢噢该死的，我怎么就是学不会你的这几下。”  
烟幕捶胸顿足。  
  
“bbbb-bbb-b”  
大黄蜂松开扭着他肩甲窝的手，转而抓住他的手掌拉起他。  
  
“我的注意力不集中？可是人家真的很认真的在跟你学也，可能是我太笨了……”  
烟幕不解地簇起小眉结。  
  
“bb-bbb-bbbb-”  
大黄蜂拍了下他的背。  
  
“你愿意为我再示范一次？呃，bee，你真是个好人。第一次见面时我还以为会被你给杀了，火种都吓尿了。但其实，你很好。你真的……很好……”

  


大黄蜂在烟幕前面，示范动作。  
烟幕的目光也跟着他的展示落在他银色的软金属腹部，以及因力道而扭起的形状美好的腰甲之上，哑光底盘挡板缝隙里透出一丁点儿轴承银光。  
  
“bee…你的腰好细…”  
边说着，烟幕的双手就握住了大黄蜂的腰身。那里的大小刚刚好全部闭合在他连起来的两个手掌之中。  
  
这边……  
神子看得肩膀一垮，脖颈一歪。  
  
这是练的哪出？

  


“啊…软软的…滑滑的…摸上去好舒服…”  
烟幕的手在大黄蜂腰间捏了捏。  
  
“bee…你机体的柔韧度一定很好……”  
他感慨，发自肺腑地。  
  
“………………………”  
  
大黄蜂眉心倒挂，大眼半眯，反手抡起一拳给贴在身后絮叨的面甲。  
兰白机体直直仰倒向门口。  
  
双手握拳在腿侧，大步踩过烟幕的机体，大黄蜂哒哒哒哒离开了训练室。

  


神子过来，蹲在被踩出轮胎印的兰白机体面甲旁。  
  
“我的错，我知道。”  
烟幕举手。

神子：“你是个笨蛋吗？这个时候…你多半应该追上去。”  
烟幕：“可能。钛师傅曾经教我很多东西，但我基本没记住。ps，我该追上去干嘛？”  
神子：“所以你是个笨蛋。”  
烟幕：“大概。其实精英护队的毕业测试，我也补考了三回。”  
神子：“好吧，看在你和我一样可怜的成绩上，我就帮帮你吧，你想跟大黄蜂怎样？”  
烟幕：“我想跟他搞好关系。你看，我刚来这，也没什么人愿意理我。”  
神子：“突然出现一个家伙说，嘿，我是你们家长出轨的产物，谁都需要那么点时间来接受。”  
烟幕：“我想我等不了太长时间，我会因为寂寞而死掉的，如果bee就这么不理我了的话……”  
  
泫然欲泣脸。  
神子叹了口气。  
  
  
  
“好吧。笨蛋，你想对接大黄蜂吗？”  
  
烟幕愣。  
光镜珠子在光镜眶里转了又转。  
  
“呃…在你问到这个之前，没想过…你为什么那么问啊？”  
他略懵懂笑。  
  
“啊噗…因为，当你把手放在别人腰上，那样的摸着，再用那样贴背的姿势说那样挑逗的话，就是在表示——我想跟你来一发的 **sex purpose** 。”  
神子重重摊开手摇头。  
  
“真的？我…不知道，不过经你这么一说…和bee的话…我是说…发展成那样也不错的样子。我还没想过要一个火种伴侣，但是bee的话，也许意外的跟我很配。”  
烟幕想象中脸。

  


神子：“那倒没看出来。而且，你们才刚认识，第一次见面也不那么愉快。”  
烟幕：“现在开始有的是时间修复关系嘛……”  
神子：“就算是兄弟？”  
烟幕：“塞博特恩人很多兄弟姐妹的火种伴侣，有火种亲缘，更容易火种相吸。”  
  
“你刷新了我对塞伯特恩人节操观的认知。”  
神子半眯眼点点烟幕的胸甲，一种即使是我也震惊了的表情。  
  
“但我还是会帮你的，伙计。首先，你需要一场约会。周五晚七点，欢乐时光汽车影院，放映「汽车总动员」大黄蜂最爱的卡通电影，就是今天。他一定会去看的。”  
  
她双手食指中指并拢，朝通路出口处一指。  
烟幕嘴角绽开。  
  
“汽车影院……好像会很有趣。”

 

  
  
  


夜幕降临。  
城市霓虹倒映在雨后的马路水槽之中。  
  
空旷的露天草地上，五颜六色彩灯泡闪烁着，照亮写着‘欢乐时光’字母的拱形招牌。  
前方，一块巨大的白色幕布上，投映着影像。  
  
三两辆车，滑着轮胎，开进来。


	7. Chapter 7

远处，山脚公路，红色车体黄色轮胎的阿斯顿.马丁驶向这边。  
车内，哑光真皮包裹的方向盘自动驾驶，收音机红色调频线跳动。  
  
「……专家提醒注意变化无常的天气，不久前的雷电雨造成了小部分地区断电影响。新一轮的雷电雨估计将持续同样时间，请开启避雷针安全行使……」

  


进入草坪，收音机关闭，红车在里头转悠一圈，没有看到黄色的雪佛兰科迈罗。  
  
“嗯哼，小蜜蜂还没到吗？”  
  
击倒溜一圈后，停在前排最右端的第二个空处，因为大黄蜂喜欢停在最边缘的那个位置。

  


击倒第一次在这里遇见大黄蜂，两人照面就战，追逐，碰撞，大黄蜂把他掀翻到了一条泥沟里，他整整花了一个星期来清理零件线路里的泥。  
  
击倒第二次在这遇见大黄蜂，他本是来蹲深夜场和午夜场的。在普通场放映完毕准备进场时，居然看见了大黄蜂驶离，他跟踪了他一段路，就在他几乎以为自己马上就要查探到汽车人家的基地而向红蜘蛛炫耀时……被甩了。  
  
之后，他稍微地调查了一下。发现在地球时间的周五，这家汽车影院会放映一些合家欢的卡通电影，但击倒通常不会在那个时间去。两次看见大黄蜂都是星期五，而两次的那个时间，都放映一部叫「汽车总动员」的电影。然后，当查到这部电影的下次重映时间后，击倒试探性的去了，大黄蜂在。他安静的呆在那个最靠边的位置，击倒冲过去说，嘿，我们今天不战，只看电影好吧。还居然……就相安无事的看完了那场电影。虽然击倒有用塞伯特恩频道跟大黄蜂搭腔，回忆过往恩怨啊，两人打架胜率之类的。但大黄蜂一句电子音都没回他，虽然就算回了他也听不懂，可他竟然还觉得还蛮受伤的。  
  
  
  
他们真的是认识很久很久了……从他被带进霸天虎家开始。  
于是，他们在看那部电影的时间里，会短暂的和平。  
  
击倒有一个预感，大黄蜂并没有把在这里遇见他的事告诉其他任何人。但他忍不住，他跟打击分享了这个秘密，让他有点暗暗窃喜的秘密。  
  
击倒在地球上的两个乐趣，参加各种非法赛车，以及在各个汽车影院看限制级电影。前个场合，他只遇见过大黄蜂一次，当时带着个人类，还闹得相当不愉快。但后个场合，尽管每次散场后，他总会徒劳地追逐大黄蜂去而错过深夜片，也觉得很好玩。  
  
地球广告播了一轮又一轮。  
电影马上要开映，还没有小黄车的影子。

  


轰隆隆，暗紫的天边，远远地传来雷声沉闷地轰鸣，以及偶尔撕开云缝的闪电条。  
岩石之间的公路上，一前一后，两车奔驰着。

  


汽车人内线频道，大黄蜂的应答器内，烟幕的声音几近祈求。  
  
“嘿，bee，你不要生气嘛，我只是想跟你一起学习这个星球的文化。”  
“bbbb-bb-bb-“  
  
小黄车在前头左右闪动，不想身后兰白的车超上来跟他并行。  
  
“会有危险？霸天虎吗？嘿嘿，那正好可以实际运用下你教我的格斗擒拿术。”  
印地500型的兰白38数字车，跟在后面意气风发。  
  
“嘿，bee，我会罩着烟仔的。不过就是看个卡通电影而已嘛……”  
神子懒洋洋的声音。  
  
“bbbbb-bb！！”  
小黄车在听到后咔嚓咔嚓变形。  
  
  
  
大黄蜂对跟着变形机体的烟幕，一指指向神子发声处，再双手一摊，怒。  
  
 “呵呵…关于这个，我可以解释。如果你愿意听的话……”  
陪笑着，烟幕从胸腔里掏出双臂交叉的神子。  
  
“是的是的，我的主意。”  
神子落地后解释。  
  
“bbbb-bb-！！！”  
大黄蜂电子音急促。  
  
“呃……bee……抱歉，我的错，我应该跟基地的大家说一声的。”  
烟幕低下头。  
  
  
  
看到垂头丧气烟幕，神子撇嘴。  
  
“bee，我已经给拉夫发短信了，他和杰克一时半会都会扎在国家图书馆的资料里。这个你就不用担心了，拉夫不会责怪你撂下他的，想想我们难得有个周五的晚上一起度过…高兴点吧！”  
  
烟幕低头看着她。  
“好吧，虽说是你给的建议，但其实我也不知道你干嘛要跟过来，既然是要约会，那不应该有第三个人在吧。”  
  
  
  
“bbbbbb-”  
“啊……神子建议我们来场汽车影院的观影约会，好增进彼此感情。”  
“bbb-bb-bbbbb-”  
  
“嘿，bee，我不是拉夫我听不懂你说什么，但真没必要生气，只是开个玩笑而已。”  
神子敲敲大黄蜂脚背。  
  
“咦！？开玩笑？我当真的。”  
烟幕真诚。  
  
  
  
“bbb-bb-”  
大黄蜂摆摆手要离开。  
  
 神子抬头看烟幕。  
  
“他要我们现在就回基地，不要跟着他。”  
  
烟幕噘嘴。  
神子垮了腰。随后眼珠一转。  
  
  
  
“bee——”  
  
大黄蜂正准备变形车载体，听到喊声，回头。  
  
 “我不知道你和烟幕哪个是哥哥哪个是弟弟，但你来地球时间长，擎天柱也说过要你教导他熟悉这里的文化，他一个人历尽千辛万苦冒着生命危险来寻找自己的家人，你们都不那么接纳他。尤其是你，烟仔只是夸了夸你腰漂亮，身材好，你就跟他一个新来的生气。就算是拉夫也不喜欢你这样子的。”  
  
神子义正言辞。大黄蜂绷紧的面甲松弛了点。  
于是她掩住嘴踢烟幕一脚。  
  
“来点难过的。”  
  
  
  
烟幕愣，随即秒懂，哼哼唧唧出声。  
  
“别看我这样，其实我很纤细的。我一直很怕你们不喜欢我，不接受我，我想好好表现的，我都想做个让擎天柱大哥骄傲的汽车人家成员的……”  
他盖着面甲，抽抽噎噎蹲下来机体。  
  
“你看，他机芯都要碎了。”  
神子趁热打铁。  
  
  
  
“bbbb-bb-bbbbbb-”  
大黄蜂伸出手。  
  
“真的？你没有生气？”  
烟幕从手指间眯开一个光镜可怜兮兮看向大黄蜂。  
  
“bbb-b-”  
大黄蜂摇头。  
  
“喔…可以跟你一起去看电影？哇喔——bee——我就知道你最好了。”  
烟幕起身就势牵着大黄蜂的手，抱他个满怀转。  
  
“不愧是我，搞定。”  
神子挤出得意一撇。  
  
  
  
「嘟嘟嘟嘟——」  
  
急促尖锐的喇叭鸣叫。  
路的另一头，红色跑车行驶着变型机体。  
  
“看在火种源的份上，你们在干什么！！”  
  
白瓷一样泛光的面甲，咬牙切齿。  
高头大马的机躯握拳一步一步踏将过来。

  


「呲——」  
  
一条闪电扯开夜空的口子，渡上银边给黑云。  
光速飞散。

 

  


外太空。  
月球背面。  
  
俯视而下，几乎看不见的程度，两个移动的物体形态渐渐明朗。  
军绿色机体和白色机体，踩在表面，留下脚印。

  


“呼呼……”  
圆滚滚机体的置换气流直响。  
  
“老千……你说我们是不是已经围绕这月球转了一圈了。”  
“唔……也许吧……但实际上，我们才走了……不过两公里。”  
  
千斤顶看看手里的传感仪，水平探测线，没有波动。  
  
“哇喔…为什么我们不直接变成车载体来跑呢？”  
隔板费力地抬腿甲往上登，这里的坡度已经快接近60度角。  


 

“我来告诉你为什么，第一，车载体的速度会引起传感仪扫描格式混乱，影响结果精确性。第二，你看看这一路过来山峰大小的坑洞，我们的车底盘大概会报废。”  
千斤顶把手里的感应仪更贴近地面一点距离。  
  
“呃，我得承认你说的太对了。因为这个坑也特么大得太离谱了，我敢说这里半径就是我们走过的一公里。”  
  
粗旷的声音越过两人头顶，盘旋至两人身处之处——巨大的陨石坑。  
就像在汤碗里爬的两只蚂蚁。  
  
  
  
“我明白你说的，但你知道的，我不想质疑这玩意，我更不想怀疑我和医生共同努力解密得到的标示点。”  
晃晃手里的传感仪，千斤顶努力调整自己在坑坡上的重心。  
  
“虽然我很想听你聊关于你如何和救护车度过那个美妙的解密夜晚的，可我觉得我们快走出这个超级碗了。”  
  
终于，他们艰难地爬出了这个湖一般大的石坑。  
但是，来不及更多感概，即被眼前的景象惊住了。  
  
“呃呃呃，这算是个惊吓还是惊喜……”  
隔板不敢置信的转动自己的光镜球。

  


在他们所站之下，是一片无垠的平地，在那上面正有着黑压压的霸天虎家兵们在作业。  
有的搬运能量块，有的搬运金属条，有的在铸造。  
  
而他们之上，漂浮着一个巨大的甜甜圈形的大环，顶端有一截还没有合上，焊接的火花飞贱。  
一个端枪的卫兵转头，隔板与千斤顶迅速趴下机体在地上。  
  
“噢，我都不知道远古的塞博特恩数据经筒的标示点——竟然是一个在造太空桥的霸天虎家秘密基地！！那是一座太空桥，对吧，我的光镜没有看错对吧，老千。”  
隔板轻揉自己的光镜，扭头轻声对千斤顶飞速说道以掩饰自己的惊讶。  


 

“一座还未完成的太空桥。嘿，放松点，伙计，只是个偶然，这显然不是赛博特恩数据经筒里的藏宝图所标示的东西。我们的传感仪连水平线都没抽动一下呢。”  
千斤顶注视着前方，手压在腰间。  
  
“我告诉你这传感仪不到一定距离，是不会发出提示音的。”  
隔板着急。  
  
“我知道，它精确匹配坐标，传感误差不会超过半径五米距离，所以它没响就证明不是，甚至可以说它被干扰了，我们得继续找。”  
千斤顶打手势示意绕边走。  


 

“那这玩意怎么办？我觉得它马上就能完工了。”  
隔板用大拇指指了指甜甜圈的太空桥。  
  
“就算它完工了，我想霸天虎家也一时半会没有能量启动它。”  
千斤顶摇摇头。  
  
“噢，伙计，你都不知道霸天虎在地球挖了多少能量矿。”  
  
“不会的，相信我，伙计，它只会变成一个灿烂的烟花，在找到我们的宝贝后。”  
千斤顶拍拍腰间的手雷对隔板咧嘴一笑。  
  
“哈哈，我乐意为这个烟花点个火。”  
隔板握拳。

  


两人顺着坑顶宽阔的边缘潜行，打算绕过霸天虎基地。  
然而，刚下到坑外半中……传感仪叫了起来，响遍真空之中。  
  
“噢，小隔板，我亲爱的搭档，看来我们得改变计划了。”  
看着一个个望向这边的霸天虎家兵，千斤顶双手搭住了背上的双刀柄。  
  
“是的，烟花得提前放了，嘿嘿。”  
隔板手肘变形出镭射枪。  
  
两方交火。

 

  


地球。  
内华达州贾斯帕某处。  
  
夜空的云层渐渐越积越厚。  
强风，夹杂着电离子噼里啪啦之声吹刮过来，如同那大红机体白面甲显而易见的怒气。  
  
红，黄，兰白，三具机械体形成一个微妙的三面体站位。  
空气中的湿气让他们的涂装上都蒙上了一层淡淡的水汽。  
  
雷雨将至。

  


“啊噢……”  
神子嘀咕一声。  
  
“这家伙怎么回事？”  
烟幕问她。  
  
“霸天虎家的笨蛋，bee的变态跟踪狂。”  
“What！”  


 

“嘿，牙尖嘴利的毒舌丫头，我可都听到了喔。”  
击倒扭扭自己的脖子，红光镜一眼都没离开过黄色的机体。  
  
“本来就是说给你听的，bee到哪哪都有你，变态。”  
神子朝他狠吐舌头。  
  
“你在抨击我和bee被普神牵引的缘分。”  
击倒像报复似的搂了一把大黄蜂的腰。  
  
  
  
“嘿—你——不准碰他！！”  
烟幕光镜一炸，就要去拨开击倒的那只手，大黄蜂已经皱着眉撞开了击倒。  
  
“噢——又一个爱搂腰杀的变态。”  
神子鄙夷脸。  
  
“我怎么觉得好像被骂了。”  
烟幕抬目。  


 

“我想了下，你那张小嘴还是闭上比较好。”  
击倒咻地变出手筒枪，对准神子。  
  
“bbb——”  
大黄蜂对烟幕大声发音的同时，踢翻击倒。  
  
“收到。”  
烟幕迅速抓起神子，变形车体往山路急退而上。  
  
  
  
见倒地上的击倒瞄准他们……  
大黄蜂立刻充能手臂炮，对他射击。  
  
击倒不得不闪避。  
他可不会天真到幻想大黄蜂会对他手下留情打偏。  
  
趁他闪避的当口，大黄蜂变形车体跟烟幕车后飞驰。  
  
“喔，这可不好，一点都不好，以为可以比我跑得快？玩笑开大了……”  
他追了上去。  
  
  
  
  
一道闪电劈开天边，炸雷呼啸在山道上急奔的三辆车。  
急风骤雨敲打在金属外壳之上叮咚作响。  
  
拐过弯道，连接天地的又一道闪电，骤然击中坡道，当即泥石崩裂而下，炸开一个大裂缝直通断崖。  
正驶过其间的黄色雪弗兰科迈罗，紧急打滑转圈，却依然无法控制方向跌下断边……  
  
空中变形机体的同时，黄色躯体试图抓住什么东西，然而，悬空的机体只能徒劳地跟随重力被抛下……  
然后，即将摔落时…他固定住了，撞向山体。  


 

一通乱石泥堆树木砸过脑袋之后，大黄蜂抬头。  
他被吊在一棵横倒大树枝桠上的击倒，抓住了自己的手肘。  
  
两具机体都挂在山崖壁上，泥石流正夹杂着各式阻碍物奔流而下。  
  
  
  
“喔喔喔喔，最近运气真是背到家了。”  
  
击倒吐着流进嘴巴里的淤泥石块枝叶。  
要说他最讨厌这个星球的哪一点，无疑就是这种反复无常的天气和雨水了。  


 

“bbbb-bb-bbbbbbb-”  
大黄蜂朝他喊着电子音。  
  
“呼……我得承认，bee。我是真听不懂你说什么，但如果你说的是谢谢伟大又帅气的击倒哥哥的话，我接受。”  
吐出一片树叶子，击倒往上看。  


 

他们已经滑下被劈开的环山公路一点距离了，而且手臂不是承重部件，不快点上去的话……  
他们不是被泥石流淹了，就是断手掉落山崖底下来个粉碎性爆机，或者被近在咫尺的闪电烤成一堆废铁。  
  
这念想间，机体往下沉了沉，支撑两机的树枝传来断裂声，他们可是按吨数记重的机器人。  
苦笑，低头看大黄蜂，明黄色机体已被污得泥泞不堪，唯有那扑闪的大圆光镜，在夜幕里透着无法遮掩的纯粹光芒。  
  
真没办法哪……对着这双眼……  
  
  
  
“把手给我！！”  
  
头顶传来大喊。  
雨水泥浆冲刷得光镜转动困难，但击倒认出那是和大黄蜂抱在一起的那辆印地500车。  
  
讨厌的感觉……  
也只有眨眨光镜的时间抵触。  


 

击倒呼了口气，看眼那马上行将裂开的枝桠，推送引擎到最大，抓着大黄蜂手腕的手缓缓上抬。  
把大黄蜂举到和自己平视的水平时，他对着那对大圆光镜笑笑。  
  
“嘿……为了我被毁的美好夜生活，你得接受点惩罚……”  
  
飞快地，在大黄蜂嘴罩上，印下一吻。  
然后，将他猛然举过身顶，送到烟幕伸下的手边。  


 

“见鬼的你干了什么！！”  
  
顶头烟幕狂叫同时抓住了大黄蜂的手。  
击倒朝他们一撇嘴，随着断枝坠落下去，翻滚着的泥石流，瞬间淹没他的机体直至不见。  
  
  
  
“bb-b-”  
大黄蜂眨了眨光镜，电子音低哑的咕噜了一声。  
  
烟幕拉他上去。  
两人都一屁股坐在爆雷不断轰响中的残破路边，惊魂未定。  
  
一会儿，空气中旋开一个绿光圈，陆地桥通道打开来。  
大黄蜂和烟幕对视，躲在不远处淋成落汤鸡的神子朝他俩摇了摇翻盖手机。


	8. Chapter 8

月球背面，灰色的球体，被各式闪光火枪射得多彩多姿。  
白色机体，绿色机体撂倒一具又一具的紫色机体。  


  


“毁了那个通信台，别让他们呼叫援军！”  
打斗中，隔板朝千斤顶大喊。  
  
“不行！！那样会启动报警器！！”  
千斤顶回复他。  
  
“那只能把这些虎子全干掉了！！”  
隔板守在基地里的通讯台前，锤子一砸一个准。  
  
“嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭——”  
这边千斤顶的炸弹爆开朵朵花。

  


一阵子后，两人背靠背。  
在一路由外至山洞里的基地的霸天虎紫色家兵尸体山包之中。  


“呼——伙计，我希望你还有火力炸那个甜甜圈。”  
隔板吹吹发热的手臂枪筒。  
  
“足够把它回炉再烤一次。”  
千斤顶拍了下扣在臀甲上的武器包。  
  
“so……我们是先挖东西还是先烤甜甜圈？？”  
  
“边挖边烤。”  
千斤顶朝隔板眨眼。

  


两人分开行事。  
  
千斤顶爬上了悬空的太空桥，在节点之中安置手雷。  
而隔板寻着刚才感应仪器鸣响之地，那是陨石坑的外坡斜面，离坡底还有两百码距离远的地方。  
  
鉴于坡度角度的问题，隔板只能前倾着维持机体站立的平衡。  
他右手变形锤子旋转，扎开月球灰土扬起。

  


「轰隆——轰隆——」  
  
两束集束炮弹射击过来，一束正中隔板后背甲，一束炸在地表打开一个大洞。 绿烟喷出，包围隔板。  
  
“隔板——”  
千斤顶大叫，通讯器里只传来质电流滋滋声。  
  
由远及近霸天虎的游击飞船轰隆着扑到，后背还跟着乌云似的一群机器昆虫。  
千斤顶手炮朝那边射击，同时按下了自己飞船千斤锤自动航行的遥控启动纽。

  


“千斤顶，我要谢谢你给我送来一个汽车人领袖家族成员做礼物哪。”  
霸天虎的飞船外扩音传出得意的腔调。  
  
“骇翼？”  
千斤顶跳下太空桥，变形车体朝隔板倒下的地方驰驱。  
  
“你不知道我们霸天虎的月球基地规定每十分钟汇报一次情况吗？现在可是过去三十分钟没有汇报过来，我不得不亲自过来查看了。”  
  
飞船里的骇翼瞄准千斤顶使劲儿射。被抢了经筒，老对手舔新仇啊。  
千斤顶只是躲避着，奔往绿烟弥漫地。  


 

“隔板——隔板——回复我，你还好吗？”  
他在通讯器里呼叫。  
  
“老千，别过来，这是毒雾！！”  
  
隔板在里面嘶哑回复。  
千斤顶稍微松了口气，但铺天盖地飞过来的机器昆虫让他没有多少余裕。  
  
“隔板，你还能动吗？听着，我们得离开这鬼地方了。”  
“我看到了那东西了。”  
“什么东西？“  
”宝物，它就在我眼前，但还有一半被埋着，我得把它弄出来。”  
  
浓雾之中，趴到在地的隔板头晕眼花。盯着眼前一个半截露出的金属壳状圆形物体，置换困难。  
  
  
  
“那最好动作快点，我们可不能跟这么多虎子挨个跳轮舞。”  
  
看到自己的飞船出现在视野里，千斤顶打开手臂上的遥控装置，指挥飞船向开火边降落这边。  
骇翼已经跳下霸天虎飞船，拉起手头的超级大炮连续射击。  
  
弹光四溅。  
千斤顶的飞船降下了登船悬梯。  


 

“快快快，伙计，快从那该死的毒雾里出来，别管那个宝贝了。”  
  
千斤顶边还击边朝通信讯里喊，就在他要冲进绿雾之中时，一个大黑影从里扑出，倒在他身上。  
同时，悬梯落在眼前。  
  
千斤顶拽住无法动弹的隔板跌在悬梯里，就这么挂着升空。  
在掠过太空桥边上时，他按下了手里的引爆器。  


 

滴滴答答的读秒吸引骇翼目光。  
看向太空桥的建筑节点里一闪一闪的绿光，骇翼瞬间明白了，面甲一阵抽搐。  
  
“千斤顶——！！”  
随着他声嘶力竭大吼，太空桥绽开来一朵朵灿烂的花火……

 

 

 

地球某处。  
  
被雷雨洗劫过后的世界。  
山体的半边都被冲垮。

  


黑暗黑暗黑暗。  
击倒想转动光镜，但只传来吱呀吱呀零件声。  
  
什么也看不见，哪里也动不了。  
调出机体损害数据到内置屏幕，击倒深深地哀伤。  
  
知道他为什么不在好人那边吗？虽然他自认不是个坏人。  
这就是做好人的下场……  
  
  
  
在汽车影院，电影开始了，大黄蜂也没来。  
原本以为他不来了，击倒却检测到除自己以外的另两个塞伯特恩生命体信号，他有点担心。  
  
虽然不确定，是不是大黄蜂的，但他有点担心，所以他去找了。  
担心应验了。  
  
反正碰上和大黄蜂有关的事，他就没捞得过好下场。  
更郁猝的是，看到他被别的机抱住，觉得好生气喔……

  


音频接收器里传来某种噪音。  
机体上的压力值在减轻，然后，有气流涌进来。

击打打开光镜保护片，是天空。星辰隐去，泛起了鱼白肚的天空。  
随即，这个天空又被黑影覆盖——  
  
  
  
“怎样啊，你这样一副失望的脸，对来救你的我很失礼也。”  
  
打击收起钻探头，面甲上挂着嘲弄。  
击倒转转光镜，有泥水渗透到了里面，难受。  
  
“看你这样，该不会以为大黄蜂会来救你吧。”  
  
打击用大铲铲开覆盖击倒身上余下的泥，继续笑他。  
这小子就是永远不会吃一堑长一智。  


 

淤泥下是沉默。  
打击停下动作，猫起金黄眼，转过来。  
  
“你该不会真这么以为吧……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这是我最近看到的最搞笑的事了，不行了……”  
  
打击对着击倒连眨几下光镜。  
咔嚓声传出。  
  
  
  
“喂……你不会是……”  
击倒有气无力。  
  
“嗯，我要把你这样子的照片发到霸天虎内部频道。配文：击倒第101次被甩。”  
“杀了你喔……”  
“你还有这个力气的话，来啊。”  
  
打击重新给他铲开余下的泥。  


 

“另外，告诉你一个坏消息，你的涂装得全身重漆。告诉你一个更坏的消息，红蜘蛛在医疗舱等你。”  
“呃……你就当没发现我好了。”  
  
击倒声音里带着点嘶哑和杂音。  
  
“你该学会接受现实。”  
打击朝他伸出手，安慰他，如果算得上的话。

 

 

 

日升月落。  
几天之后。

学校。  
  
杰克和拉夫坐在学校台阶上，等被留堂的神子。  
两人一人一瓶汽水在手上。  
  
含着吸管重重吸一口之后，杰克呼了口气。拉夫也叹了口气。  
杰克决定找点话题聊。  


 

“嘿，拉夫，你知道吗？现在说这个可能有点不合适…但是自从听完救护车说的塞伯特恩人生命起源后，我就……有点不敢直视阿尔茜了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
拉夫扶了扶大眼镜框。  
  
“呃…就是……你懂的，阿尔茜她…他……你瞧我都不知道该用哪个代词来称呼了，救护车说的那些塞伯特恩没有性别区分之类的，你知道我一直把阿尔茜当女生来的…”  
  
杰克打着手势解释自己纠结的地方。  


 

“喔……你是在担心那个的话，你还是照旧就好了，阿尔茜是没有外置输出管的那类塞伯特恩人。”  
  
“……不好意思？”  
杰克抬抬眉毛。  
  
“虽然救护车说塞伯特恩人没有严格的男女性别之分，但他们已经约定俗成的把阿尔茜这种天生没有外置输出管的塞伯特恩人，认定为一种新的性别。本来科学委员会有将这个提案提交给议会，但是还没来得及正式进行立法讨论，塞伯特恩就爆发了战争。”  
  
“呃……”  
杰克似乎还没太明白。  


 

“你知道塞伯特恩人的外置输出管是什么对吧！”  
  
“嗯……”  
杰克支吾，但表情显示明白。  
  
“喔喔喔喔……杰克！！你不能去想象它，你一想象就龌龊了！！”  
拉夫喊应他。  
  
“我说……拉夫你都怎么知道这些的？”  
杰克无语地。  


 

“塞伯特恩大百科里查到的，之前救护车讲得不太清楚。”  
“讲得还不够清楚？！你们是多想知道塞伯特恩人的那点事啊……等等，塞伯特恩大百科，有这么个玩意吗？在哪查啊？”  
“塞伯特恩内网。”  
“哇喔……所以你能看懂塞伯特恩语？！”  
“救护车有空的时候会教我，顺带一提，我是用救护车的ID进去查看的。”  
“那会留下查阅记录吗？”  
“也许……？”

  


神子也垂头丧气从教学楼门里耷拉着出来了。  
杰克和拉夫对视了一个男人间秘密的尬笑。  
  
看天上云卷云舒，两人都没有说话了。

  


这两天，基地气氛不是特别好。  


隔板和千斤顶从月球背面带回了一个金属蛋。  
但隔板几乎死掉。  
  
他吸入毒雾太多，背后又被轰了个洞，能量液流失过半，到基地时已经昏迷不醒，在救护车不眠不休两天两夜的救治后，生命机能保住了，但机体暂时完全无法动弹，能否恢复如初，还情况不明。  
  
神子哭得稀里哗啦，跟每个人都吵了一架。  
其实也就是她一个人单方面在大吼大叫发泄情绪而已。

  


那个毒雾原本是被安放在月球金属蛋壳外，作为保护机制的东西，如果能有效触发的话，是不会被放出的，可骇翼的炮火击中了它。  
而且救护车没法打开那个金属蛋，目前不知道里面是什么。

但更诡异的是基地里每个人的那种说不明道不清的情绪。  
烟幕对大黄蜂有那么点欲语还休的事，隔板对烟幕有那么点难以接受的事，擎天柱对千斤顶……也貌似有点事。

  


「嘟嘟——」  
「滴滴——」  
  
蓝色摩托车和黄色雪佛兰分别鸣起喇叭滑轮过来。  
三人走过去，隔板受伤，神子只能和拉夫拼车，她干劲全无。

 

  


霸天虎家报应号。  
医疗舱。  
  
红蜘蛛背着双手站在密封舱前。  
里面一块小指头大小的紫色晶体流转着诡异的光芒。  
  
  
  
“你知道吗？这里面这块小小的东西，就是传说中的宇宙大帝之血，能消灭一切活着生命的灭世神物。老实说，我希望这次击倒的材料解析报告是正确的。这样的话，我们霸天虎家族终于能登上宇宙之巅了，在我红蜘蛛的领导下，威震天老——大。”  
  
他骤然转过身，半挑起浓眉，对正中躺在充电床上的银紫涂装大机体缓缓地吐着语句。  
当然对方并没有回应他。  
  
拍桌，密封槽开启。  
红蜘蛛把紫色晶体拿到手里，朝威震天的机体一步一步踩着高跟鞋过去。  
  
  
  
“你知道你为什么今天会躺在这，而由我红蜘蛛来书写霸天虎家的新历史呢，威震天？原因就是你太软弱无能了！你一开始就对擎天柱处处手下留情，宁愿自己被打得屁滚尿流也不痛下杀手。你对汽车人家的轮子们太过纵容，才会一次一次让他们从眼皮底下逃脱，作为霸天虎家族的掌舵者，你实在对不起为你玩命的兄弟们，为了结束这个恶性循环的悲剧，也为了给你留下一点面子尊严的死去，今天就由我红蜘蛛，霸天虎家的新老大，最敬爱你的兄弟，来为你解脱吧。”  
  
围绕着威震天的机体转了好几圈，最后面对面趴在他机体前。  
红蜘蛛对着他胸前的伤洞，举起了紫色晶体。  
  
  
  
“最后的最后，我想要告诉你的是——尽管你这么软弱无能，尽管你把曾经的塞伯特恩第一家族带得落个到处逃亡的悲惨境地，尽管你愧对于我，我还是爱过你的，作为你最能干的兄弟，最大程度把忠诚奉献给你。现在，让我送你走吧——Farewell，Megatron。”  
  
趾高气扬对着威震天沉默的面甲说完。  
红蜘蛛右手把紫色晶体狠狠地塞进了威震天胸甲的洞里。

  


瞬间……  
再一会……  
  
银色机体咻地反弹，红蜘蛛吓得一屁股坐得老远。  
  
紫光从洞里射出，威震天的机体开始打摆子一样痉挛，以至于将原本链接在机体充能的治疗管道，纷纷震落。  
显示器曲线乱跳，警报疯鸣。  
  
红蜘蛛四肢并用往门口爬，直接撞到赶过来的击倒。  
他的一条手臂上挂着金属调环，轴承折了，肩甲也碎裂了，脚部保险杠杆也断了，各种要养伤。

  


“红蜘蛛…你在搞什么！？”  
  
他看医疗舱的景象…威震天的机体已经被一团紫光包围悬空，旁边密封舱被打开空空如也。  
揪起慌慌张张欲从他脚边溜走的红蜘蛛。  
  
“看你特么干了什么好事！！”  
音调高了怒气集聚。  
  
“我我我我我……什么都没干……”  
红蜘蛛拼命想抓开揪住自己脖子的击倒的手。  
  
  
  
“啊啊啊————”  
  
威震天胸口的紫光迸裂开来。  
他的机体被无形的力量往下折成了一个半圆形。

  


声波，骇翼，打击和一众家兵也闻声赶到。  
  
击倒摔过红蜘蛛到舱内，一跛一跛拖着脚走进去。  
看着威震天十分痛苦的样子，他环顾舱内设备，希望能做些什么。

突然，紫光敛没在威震天的胸腔内。  
随之，他的机体掉下治疗电床，发出金属碰撞的剧烈声响。  
  
后，安静。  
  
  
  
好一会儿。  
谁也不敢出声。  
  
又好一会儿。  
没有动静。  
  
  
  
红蜘蛛试图探出头去查看时……  
  
威震天的机体又猛烈一震，上半身直直地坐了起来。  
接着，他的光镜保护片猛然睁开。  
  
紫眸摄人。


	9. Chapter 9

圆月，照耀在红褐色大地。  
山岗掩体中，汽车人家基地。

隔板趴在充电床上，光镜紧闭，背后的伤口被几块金属条固定着，两边肩甲各插一根电疗管。  
神子低落的靠在他垂下来的手指上。  
  
“告诉我，他会没事的。”  
  
她抽噎着，抹眼泪。  
杰克和拉夫一人一手拍拍她的肩背，以示安慰。  
  
  
  
“隔板已经脱离生命危险，他的伤口修复速度虽然慢，但是在恢复。显然毒雾的毒性抑制了原生物质产生新金属纤维的速度。”  
  
救护车确认隔板的各项生命指数，告诉他们。  
  
“那他会一直像这样睡着不醒来吗？  
  
“等到他恢复到有足够的能量来驱动系统重置，就会好很多了。现在也是隔板机体的一种自我保护启动中，零耗能状态有利于再生循环功能运作。今天他有醒来两个小时喔，尽管在他醒来的时间里，一直在重复唠叨着不能接受烟幕到来这事。”  
  
“我怎么啦！？”  
  
  
  
烟幕神清气爽过头的声音骤然插进来。  
救护车叹气。没心没肺的个性不知道该说好还是不好。  
  
“交代给你的事都做完了吗？”  
  
烟幕刷地挺直身体。  
“报告，能量储存盒子和杂物间已经打扫整理完毕。”  
  
显然救护车抓到了一个好使的杂役。

  


烟幕的光镜视线流转到坐下陪在拉夫身边，满面甲愁云注视着隔板的大黄蜂。 他闭了闭光镜保护片，也看向隔板。  
  
“要是我的实战经验更多一点的话，我一定去把虎子家的那些家伙揍个稀巴烂！”  
握起拳头，双脚跳跃，做拳击攻击状。  
  
“你参加过什么战斗吗？”  
杰克问他。  
  
“呃…严格说来……离开铁堡那次原本应该是我的第一次战斗。”  
烟幕遗憾地。  
  
  
  
“so……你实际上一次战斗也没有参加过？”  
杰克向他确认。  
  
“是的，不过我想我会勇敢的参加接下来的战斗的。我要向大黄蜂好好学习，即使遇见虎子了，也一定要临危不乱。”  
豪情万丈，跨到大黄蜂身边，蹲下。兰白机满面甲欣赏的看着黄黑机。  
  
“赫！你以为战争是像你说说的轻松啊！那我们都不用这么辛苦了。我每次要启动环路桥，都会担心回来的时候有人伤了，有人倒下，或者…有人回不来！你根本就不懂这些！！！”  
  
救护车摇着头走向他的大屏幕工作区。  


  


又解开了塞伯特恩数据经筒的几个新的标示点，却没有显示坐标。  
显然这些都是一些伪装，用来混淆视听的。  
  
和经筒并排放置在一起的是，隔板和千斤顶从月球背面的标示点带回来的一个篮球大小的金属蛋装置。蛋壳里似乎存放着某种保护系统，就是隔板所中之毒雾。毒雾挥发完后，金属蛋壳里淌动着庞大的数据流，这是一种塞伯特恩非常独特的数据流量锁，终极之锁。它里面时时刻刻流动着上亿万兆的数据，只有当终极之钥与之进行数据匹配解锁后，才能打开。  


究竟是存放了怎样的东西，才能被如此保存着。

  


“到底是哪个混蛋伤了隔板，我要去找他聊一聊！！”  
这边神子的悲伤像到了极限般挥舞着拳头大叫起来，随即闷头往基地内走去。  
  
“喔喔喔喔……你要干嘛？！”  
杰克和拉夫拦住她。  
  
“别挡我的路！！我要去武器库拿家伙轰烂那个天杀的！”  
“冷静冷静冷静！”  
“bbbbb-bbb-bbbbbbb！”  
  
大黄蜂跟着杰克和拉夫一起摆手。  
  
  
  
“为什么不能去找他们报仇？bee？你以为那个虎子救你，就代表他们是好人吗？”  
烟幕赞成神子的行动。  
  
“bbbbb-bbbbbbb-”  
大黄蜂朝烟幕狂飙电子音。  
  
“喔！你们那天狼狈不堪的回来，是不是漏了什么事没汇报？！”  
阿尔茜和千斤顶走进来基地大厅，似乎听到了什么。  
  
  
  
“啊……呃……”  
烟幕看看大黄蜂又看看阿尔茜，不确定该不该说。  
  
“bee？”  
阿尔茜朝垂下头的大黄蜂发问。  
  
“bbb-bbb-bbb-”  
“什----么？你们碰到击倒打了起来？等等…为什么你们会碰到击倒？  
“bbb-bb-”  
“你也不知道？！…那烟幕说的那个虎子救了你是指的他吗？”  
“bbb-”  
  
  
  
“那家伙把bee从断壁上举上来时，还占了个大便宜，亲了他一下。”  
  
烟幕不满到极致。  
  
“噢噢噢噢，bee。我不管你怎么想，霸天虎杀害了飞过山，把隔板伤成这样，现在还想对你出手！！无论如何我都不会想要跟霸天虎家来结个亲家的！我要去灭了那些家伙！”  
  
“对对对！那无论如何是不行的！”  
  
烟幕头雕点得如啄米的鸡。  
  
  
  
“烟幕，别跟着瞎起哄！”  
救护车教训他。  
  
“那正好可以组个复仇者联盟了。”  
千斤顶朝阿尔茜伸出一个拳头。  
  
“千斤顶！你就不要再火上浇油了！”  
救护车又瞪过来这边。  
  
  
  
“救护车说得对，你们谁也不要轻举妄动。”  
  
说话间，擎天柱从通道内驶进来，变形机体。  
千斤顶看了看他，没有回复，只是径直朝基地外走去。  
  
“千斤顶，你要去哪？”  
救护车喊他。  
  
“Doc……要我干坐在这里，看着隔板受苦，我做不到，我要让那个把他变成这样的家伙尝尝同样的滋味。”  
  
千斤顶停下了脚步，却没有看过去救护车那边。  
  
  
  
救护车正欲说什么，擎天柱开口了。  
  
“千斤顶，你不打算尊重我是指挥官，但我想你至少也该尊重一下你的搭档隔板。你擅自决定切断联络，独立行动。甚至出现计划外情况时，也依然决定就地展开攻击而不呼叫救援。我认为你这样的行为过于自私了。你可以对我有意见，但是，如果因为你的行为而伤害到我的家人。我，不会坐视不管。”  
  
“联系基地除了有可能泄露信息之外，还能做什么？你们的环路桥又不是太空桥，传送不到外太空。你们也没有星际飞船，联系了你又怎样？”  
对于擎天柱的声明，千斤顶及其不耐烦。  
  
“而且……你大可放心。我不会牵扯到你家人，隔板的仇我也报定了！！”  
他变形车体冲出基地出口。

  


引擎轰鸣回响在基地地下通道里，带着憎恶。  
身后，传来另一个引擎马达声。  
  
千斤顶稍微调转后视镜，橙白相间的救护车疾驰朝他追过来。  
他微愣，车速缓了下。  
  
救护车超车于他前方，变形机体形态，千斤顶也跟着变形回机体。  
两个身形站在长长的通道间，出口的光芒若隐若现。  
  
  
  
“Doc…如果你也是来阻扰我去报仇的，那我也会毫不客气的推开你过去的。”  
千斤顶涩涩望着救护车。  
  
“我只是…不希望你带着一种有去无回的心情去。我听隔板说了一些事，虽然他连说话都很吃力，但他醒过来的第一件事就是想要你别把责任往自己身上揽。”  
救护车眼神笔直地回看千斤顶。  
  
“呵…他还是真是了解我呢。听着Doc，我也是把隔板当亲兄弟来的。但是，我得承认，刚才擎天柱说的都是对的，这次任务，我夹带的私心太重了……”  
千斤顶疲惫又歉疚，与刚在在基地内完全不同。  
  
“在隔板遭遇危险的时候，我还是下意识的把拿到标示点的东西放在首位…我当时应该毫不犹豫冲进毒雾里把他拉出来的，何况他还遭到攻击在先…我……”  
“千斤顶……”  
  
救护车打断他的自责。  
  
  
  
“你不用去怀疑你当时的判断，事实上结果并没有那么糟。不是吗？隔板只需多些时日褪去毒素就能恢复。而你们也拿回了标示点的东西，还端掉一个霸天虎的秘密基地，摧毁了一座虎子的太空桥。千斤顶，我想代替隔板告诉你的是，擎天柱让你挑个搭档，并不是不信任你要监视你的行为，他只是在用他自己的方式来感谢你。为了不让你有压迫感，他甚至让你自己挑选搭档，从我们并不充盈的战斗力中，分出一份来协助你。”  
  
“呵呵……就你最懂他。”  
“千斤顶！”  
  
救护车严声。  
  
“不管你相不相信，我们都是感谢你的。感谢你为汽车人家做的一切！所以这一次，别再单打独斗了，万一撑不住，一定要记得联络。”  
把一个红色的金属质圆扣递到他面甲前。  
  
“超级发讯器？”  
“你知道就好，这是从塞伯特恩带来的仅剩一个了。”  
  
  
  
千斤顶看着那个红色的小圆球，这是战时汽车人部队配备的一个定位发讯器。不管身处何方都能发射一次足够己方找到的超强信号持久发讯定位波，并自动对敌屏蔽。通常在极端危险时使用，供战地医疗救援部队进行及时营救行动。  
  
“你留着给擎天柱，或…你们其他兄弟用……”  
他没有接。  
  
“千斤顶！”  
救护车再次沉声喊他。  
  
  
  
“好吧，虽然我用不上…但还是谢谢你，Doc。”  
千斤顶取过那个圆球，对着救护车摆摆手，往出口走去。  
  
侧过身，看着一步一步离开的白色机体背影，救护车又轻轻地叹了口气。 还是……连他自己也没有察觉。

  


基地内，此时。  
杰克扶着额头，对面的兰白机体和黄黑机体似乎争执有一会儿了。  
  
“拉夫，你能告诉我他们到底在吵什么吗？哦，我真觉得现在不是吵架的时候。”  
“嗯，bee觉得烟幕不该说一些多余事，害得大家担心。烟幕则认为正是为了不让大家担心，才应该告诉大家实情。”  
  
拉夫蹙眉回答他。  
  
  
  
“大黄蜂，烟幕，你们两个的想法我都明白了。大黄蜂，以后不管在什么地方遇到了霸天虎家的人，我希望你能及时的告诉我们。烟幕，无论是地球还是塞伯特恩的事情你都需要多加学习，你最好是跟着大黄蜂从侦查工作开始熟悉。”  
  
擎天柱发话。  
  
“bbb—bb-bbb——”  
  
大黄蜂看了眼烟幕，点头。  
  
  
  
烟幕欣喜有加，手舞足蹈了一圈，向两人立正。  
  
“你们知道吗？你们知道吗？我一直都希望当个侦查兵，我觉得那实在是太酷了！但我觉得我可能太笨了，不是那块料。可是，我一定会加油的，不会让擎天柱大哥和大黄蜂丢脸的。”  
“喔，好吧，我也算安心了点。你们两人一组总比一直以来bee单独侦查要好。”  
  
阿尔茜给杰克一个看上去并不安心的安心表情，杰克只能耸肩陪笑。  
  
  
  
“当然，我会好好表现的。其实，在铁堡档案馆的时候，钛师傅也教过我很多东西。像这样的图形啊，符号啊，数据什么的……”  
  
烟幕转身就正好靠近救护车的工作区。  
他在那，边说，边一指，一划，一敲，一碰的……  
  
“呃…烟幕……我觉得你最好不要碰救护车的东西……”  
  
拉夫试图提醒他。  
正沉浸在自己的世界中的烟幕全然没有听到脚边小人说话声音。  
  
“……不过，我都没记住。”  
他用一张足够灿烂的笑容作为总结，同时，右手拍在那个金属蛋上——

  


「喀哒。」  
金属蛋发出一声清晰的金属音。

安静了，整个基地都……  
静到能听到彼此的呼吸和置换气声。

  


烟幕机械转动头雕扭向自己的右手，想看出了什么事……  
  
骤然，金属蛋壳上的花纹里浮起淡蓝色千丝万缕一般的光线，沿着烟幕拍在那的手，蔓延上去。  
烟幕顿时全身摇摆。  
  
蓝色光爬上他的手臂，肩甲，胸甲…腰甲…腿甲…至脚甲底部，在他全身一圈一圈划过。  
白色的代码显示于蓝光中，随着光圈飞速流淌过抖个不停的机体。

  


“烟幕——”  
  
擎天柱吃惊大喊，同时抓住了试图去把他从金属蛋的电流光里拉开的大黄蜂的胳膊。  
但，电流似的蓝光白码依然紧紧䵵住烟幕的机体。  


  


“喔……火种源在上……这到底发生了什么?”  
从通路口进来的救护车就是看到基地内这样一番景象。

 

 

城市灯火线之上的夜空，飘浮着巨大的幽灵战舰。  
  
背对着舰桥，威震天俯视着舰桥之下的世界。  
锯齿嘴角扭曲了些许角度。  
  
越过他银色的肩甲，可以看到铁灰色高跟鞋机体的全身甲片抖成刷地跪在那里。

  
  
  


“红——蜘蛛——”  
  
威震天的咬合齿缓缓开启，喊出他的名字。  
于是，那个跪着的机体的红色圆光镜里…映射出了银紫色巨机转过来的身影。  
  
残酷微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

“红蜘蛛，有件事想请你告诉我。”  
威震天背着双手，踱着慢步，锯齿里透着漏风音。  
  
“哎！？”  
红蜘蛛惊呆呆傻乎乎。  
  
“这是你第几次妄图谋杀我失败了？”  
威震天逼近他面甲。  
  
“哎？呃哈哈哈，老大…你你你你在说什么？”  
  
威震天抬手。  
声波面甲播出红蜘蛛之前在医疗舱说的话。红蜘蛛面呈死相。  
  
  
  
“说，红蜘蛛，你这是第多少次了谋杀我了！”  
威震天呵斥。  
  
“我…我…老大啊，饶了我吧，我原本是为你好啊！你想你一世英名塞伯特恩之王威震天，奄奄一息躺在修复电床上，像个植物人一直醒不过来。我心里急啊，我心里痛啊！与其看到这样衰弱的威震天，不如让你的伟大功绩永远被人铭记！”  
  
红蜘蛛声嘶力竭辩解。  
  
“所以，你就试图用能抹杀一切塞伯特恩生命的宇宙大帝之血来毒杀我？”  
威震天咬着锯齿牙。  
  
“哪…哪有……的事…您看……您这不是活得比以往更加精神抖擞嘛，难道就不能看在我使您恢复到雄壮机体的这份心意上，原谅我这一丢丢的失误呢？”  
红蜘蛛两手十指对点点，对威震天赔笑。  
  
  
  
“原谅你第四百四十四万次想要杀死我？原谅你上一次把我推到擎天柱的火焰刀锋之上，让我重伤不起？我怎么能不原谅你呢，红蜘蛛。只有看到你，我才知道这世上有多少像你一样的傻子想致我于死地，却只能一次次失败！呃，红蜘蛛，你真是时时刻刻让我有惊无喜啊！”  
  
威震天居高临下来到他面前。  
  
“所以…您这是原谅我了？”  
红蜘蛛侥幸。  
  
  
  
“红蜘蛛，你还没明白吗？我对你失望的是，你有颗想杀我的心却没有杀死我的能力。你有当王的野望，又没有当王的才干。在你指挥之下，霸天虎被抢夺了21处能量矿。和汽车人家的大大小小遭遇战没有赢过。被千斤顶夺走一个远古的塞伯特恩数据经筒，炸掉一座太空桥，损失家兵劳工不计数量，你给我个原谅你的理由。”  
  
威震天显然没被说服。  
  
“老大呀老大呀老大呀，那大一半都是骇翼的错啊！！是他让汽车人千斤顶抢走了经筒，是他让千斤顶炸了太空桥的，不关我事啊老大，你要明察呀！！再怎么说我都是你亲老弟呀，我也是为了霸天虎家的霸业好啊，你要给我机会将功赎罪呀！”  
  
红蜘蛛抱住威震天的腿嚎啕大哭。  
威震天翻白眼。  
  
  
  
声波的面甲屏幕滋滋传出夹杂电流的说话声。  
  
「骇翼，出来跟老子战！你要是敢当缩头乌龟，老子就把你们霸天虎家挖的矿全部炸成烟花给你看！！坐标给你，过时不候！！」  
“千斤顶！？”  
  
骇翼刚想对红蜘蛛发飙的，听到这通宣言稍微一愣。  
威震天紫眸瞟过来。  
  
“威震天大人，让您受到惊扰了。我这就去解决这件事，请不用担心。”  
骇翼朝威震天施礼，转身准备走去甲板，威震天叫住他。  
  
  
  
“骇翼，你可明白，我对你的期望。”  
“我明白，我一定不会辜负你的。”  
“把千斤顶给我抓回来，你就是霸天虎家的第一指挥官。”  
  
威震天摆手。  
  
“如您所愿，我的主人。”  
骇翼面露喜色。  
  
看着红蜘蛛气到扭曲的脸，远远站在角落里的击倒，和打击相视一笑。  


 

 

汽车家基地。  
慌慌张张惊惊咋咋。

大概被数据流量通过了那么一会儿，停了。  
烟幕骤然倒地。

  


“烟幕……”  
“bbb——”  
  
大黄蜂试图扶着他，但一接触到他的机体随即弹跳开，使劲甩手。  
  
“bbbb——bb——”  
“烫？”  
  
救护车过来，打开手肘扫描仪，热感成像几乎由黄变红。  
“呃…烟幕全身电路过热，机体温度跳高，他需要冷却。bee，把冷却剂管拿过来。”  
  
  
  
大黄蜂刚要跨过烟幕的机体旁……  
  
「啪嗒——」  
  
那个刚和烟幕产生数据同流的金属蛋壳裂开了。  
蛋壳内壁孔里射出绿色的镭射光纤束，形成一张全息图。  
  
  
  
“噢，我滴个火种源在上啊…这是…这是合成人工能量的方程式呀！”  
救护车看着那些一张一张幻灯片样闪过的图形字母，惊呼。  
  
“合成人工能量？这个或许能成为我们的战略优势。”  
擎天柱沉吟。  
  
“绝对可以。”  
救护车确定以及肯定。  
  
  
  
「哔哔——」  
  
一会。金属蛋壳处发出两声鸣响，随后急速鸣叫，全息图形开始消退。  
救护车慌。  
  
“啊……哦……伙计们……它在自动删除！！得马上下载！快！把数据线连过来！！”  
  
好一阵子手忙脚乱，人机纷杂。  
鸣叫声消失，救护车几乎是一手拽着数据线终端，瘫在工作台旁的确认存档。  
  
  
  
“呃……没来得及……”  
他哀嚎。  
  
“保存了多少？”  
擎天柱问。  
  
“一半？也许更少，我不能确定，它自动删除的速度太快了。”  
“嗯，总比一点都没有好，我相信你可以研究出来。”  
  
  
  
擎天柱拾起那个金属蛋壳因为数据释放完毕，而变形成一个半圆的菱角，若有所思。  
  
“呃…虽然我觉得现在有点打扰，但我想说，神子不见了。”  
杰克插嘴说道。

  


在场人员，地球人，杰克，拉夫。塞伯特恩人，擎天柱，救护车，阿尔茜，大黄蜂，躺在另一边医疗电床的隔板，倒在这边地板的烟幕。

“好吧……难怪我从刚才开始就感到变安静点了。”  
阿尔茜一手摊开，一手叉腰。  
  
杰克电话神子。  
“她关机了。”  
  
拉夫皱眉。  
“我猜……她会不会和千斤顶一起去了。”  
  
  
  
救护车在大屏幕上滑动，千斤顶头像显现，声纹平稳无反应。  
“千斤顶关闭了通讯夹。”  
  
拉夫杰克各顶一张我就知道会这样的脸。  
救护车看着屏幕上显示的千斤顶头像和生命讯号，光镜里透出些许焦虑。  
  
擎天柱移开注视他表情的光镜到杰克和拉夫身上。  
  
“杰克，拉夫，你们现在该回家了，我们会保证神子安全的，你们也随时保持机密通讯频道畅通。救护车，打开环路桥送他们回去。然后，我认为你最好给烟幕做个全身扫描。”

 

入夜。  
基地外空旷马路上，只有路灯的光亮。  
  
顶端，擎天柱巡视一圈，手里的雷达扫描显示无异常。  
他抬头看了看，暗幕之中，只有两三点星光。

  


下到基地内。救护车的身影在忙碌。  
他缓和了眼帘，走到基地通道边的流理台，倒出两杯湖蓝色的能量饮。  
  
尽量轻地走到在察看隔板身边仪表的救护车身旁，轻轻触碰他的手臂。  
看到救护车视线过来，朝他笑笑，把能量饮递给他一杯。  
  
“三克油。”  
救护车接过。

  


静谧。  
擎天柱和救护车坐在中央基地的阶梯处，淡淡地缀着能量饮。

  


“烟幕的机体表层电路里覆盖着数据流，那并不是他天生携带的，是被人为设置在里面的。当他和经筒宝物接触到时，产生了数据对流，让他的机体内电流负荷过度，导致能量爆发升温。我姑且给他进行了强制冷却，让bee带他回房间休息了。”  
  
救护车双手合着杯子到嘴边吸一口，嘴边印下杯沿沾着的湖蓝色饮品痕，像弯新月。  
  
“是钛师傅。”  
擎天柱伸过去食指，拂过救护车嘴唇。在他做出反应前，擦拭了那抹痕迹。  
  
  
  
“啊…sorry…你说钛师傅什么？”  
  
救护车看到擎天柱指头上的饮料痕迹时，道歉。  
擎天柱对他回以温柔一笑。  
  
“我猜，是钛师傅在紧急情况之下，把烟幕升级成了终极之钥，而烟幕本人并不知情。”  
“虽然觉得匪夷所思，但现在的塞伯特恩，还能理解远古塞伯特恩铭文的也只有钛师傅了。”  
  
说着，救护车回头看过去身后工作区的大屏幕，那里千斤顶的头像和声纹依然平静着。  
  
  
  
“担心他？”  
无声无息地把从救护车嘴边擦拭的那点饮品痕迹，揉进嘴里。  
  
“啊…就是…不知道他和神子两个人搞一块，会惹出什么事来。”  
救护车回转头，手指敲着大腿甲面，举起能量饮到嘴边喝。  
  
“千斤顶虽然个性桀骜不驯，但他是个优秀的战士。神子在，我想他反而更会稳重行事。”  
“但愿如此。”  
  
救护车又缀了口饮料。

  


 

基地甬道内最尽头。  
是大黄蜂的充电休息间。  
  
烟幕来了后，来不及整理出一间空房，就先让他跟大黄蜂一间共用着，他显然更乐意如此。  
但，有一个问题就是，烟幕晚上充电时，不闭光镜。  


  


第一个晚上，大黄蜂晚上在自己的充电床上，翻了下机体朦胧开合光镜间，赫然发现，烟幕一双蓝涟涟的光镜眼正瞪着自己，吓得他一个翻身就坐起来。他们两的充电床之间只隔了一个机身距离远，大半夜的，这种惊吓对火种不太好啊。  
  
第二个晚上，大黄蜂在充电时感受到静电子流，睁开光镜，居然发现烟幕就立在自己床沿边，一动不动使劲盯着他。  
闹了不小动静。  
  
后来，才知道因为烟幕在铁堡担任精英护卫工作，所以他有点警觉过度。久而久之，有了睁眼充电和充电时梦游的习性。而这，还是钛师傅的口告诉他，烟幕自己才知道的。

  


充电床头亮着微微安详的淡蓝荧光。  
兰白机体和黄黑机体分别躺在两侧床上。  
  
静悄悄。

  


「噼啪」

兰白机体上跃起一小簇电花。  
随即，他就起身了。  
  
闪闪的光镜，在昏暗之中格外明亮。  
走两步，到另一边的充电床沿。  
  
黄黑机体胸甲匀称少许起伏着，光镜黑暗。  
兰白机将身体压将上去。

  


好重……  
  
大黄蜂感受到机体上传来莫名巨大的压力，启动光镜。  
转几下转几下，焦距无法对准，眼前是白花花的一片。  
  
脖颈处的电路传来异样的感觉。  
还有，腰腹处的滚烫热感。甚至感觉到，全身都被什么高温的东西包裹着。  
  
  
  
好几秒，光镜终于聚焦。  
才发现那白茫茫一片是烟幕贴得过近的面甲。机体上的滚烫来源于他紧紧抱住自己的身躯。

“bbbb-bb-？”  
“bee，我好难受……”  
  
烟幕在大黄蜂的声频接收器畔剧烈地置换，排气扇轰鸣，声音沙哑而不安定。  
  
  
  
“bb-bbb-b-”  
大黄蜂想推开压住他的烟幕机体一点，上方那具却纹丝不动。  
  
“好热……bee…”  
张开嘴，热气呼出，犬牙尖角边缘处探出发声调节器软甲，舔舐大黄蜂的嘴唇护甲片。  
  
“…你的机体凉嗖嗖的，好舒服…”  
如此这般低吟，兰白机体像章鱼般缠绕住黄黑机体。

  


「咔噹——」

听见一声什么装置被收合的声响，大黄蜂吃力的仰脖子看往像被一杆高温激光焊接枪贴着的腰部。  
昏暗之间，稍微错开的空隙中，烟幕前挡板处空无一物。而那杆激光焊接枪高温般的凶器，正是烟幕充能得直挺挺的外置输出管。  
  
那玩意正在以做功形态，一下一下蹭着大黄蜂的对接口阀门保护底盘。而底盘的控制暗扣扭上，烟幕的手也正动作着，在解除。  
大黄蜂的脑模块处理中心这才反馈到正面临的事情。  
  
  
  
“bbbbbb-b-！！！”

大黄蜂速度反应抓住烟幕手，但，同时他的保护底盘也刷地折叠收合，对接面板暴露出来。  
就…慢了那么一点点。  
  
烟幕腰身滑下来，输出管就势抵进大黄蜂失去保护的对接面板间。  
一种似乎能熔化金属的绝烫温度，迅速传达。

  


“bb——————————————”  
大黄蜂飙出了高亢电子音。


	11. Chapter 11

完全无计可施中，大黄蜂启动了变形齿轮。  
不管三七二十一，将身上的烟幕掀了个狗啃屎落地，把基地的墙壁撞了个大窟窿，歪歪扭扭横冲出房间，直到救护车和擎天柱所在的基地大厅，在那轰隆轰隆地颤动引擎。  


  


“bee？  
出什么事了？”  
  
救护车和擎天柱赶紧朝他那边过去。  
  
“bbbbbb—————bbb！！！”  
大黄蜂在自己的引擎声中怒吼。  
  
“What?”  
“烟幕袭击了你！？”  
  
救护车和擎天柱对视一个眼神。  
  
  
  
“基地被袭击了？！”  
阿尔茜闻声跑出来，手臂炮已经装备发动中。  
  
“阿尔茜，不用紧张，基地没有被袭击。是大黄蜂又被烟幕的梦游吓到了，大概……”  
擎天柱解释。  
  
“噢，这事到底要闹到什么时候，才能让人好好充个电。”  
阿尔茜翻着光镜白眼收起了炮筒。

  


然后，大黄蜂说什么也不肯变回机器人形态，也不肯回房间，也不说明到底是被烟幕袭击了什么。  
没有办法，只好救护车，擎天柱，和阿尔茜去到两人的房间。走在先头的阿尔茜刚踏进被拆了半边的墙壁，就扭开了头。  
  
“火种源在上，这简直让人尴了尬了！”  
  
救护车和擎天柱看到外置输出管充能着裸露在外的烟幕，霎时一脸无语的黑云压顶。  
  
  
  
这场景，大概发生了什么也可以猜个七七八八了。  
这不，烟幕机体还造孽兮兮地倒在地上抽搐着。  
  
救护车不得不吧眨着自己的光学镜片，蹲过去压住他的手心，打开扫描仪。顺便给他把前挡板给闭合起来。  
“又是机体超载过热，冷却剂！！”  
  
诊断完毕下指示。  
阿尔茜只得无力地垂着双手奔出去拿过来。

  


一阵忙活，救护车才将烟幕给稳定下来。  
帮烟幕插上了充电线和冷却导管后，给擎天柱使眼色，两人走到一边。  
  
阿尔茜见状怒气开口。  
  
“在你们商量出一个好办法之前，让他们分开房间！不然bee太可怜了。我估计再有这种事发生，我保证只会把他那根管子切成数得清的块数。我不管他是不是领袖家族的人，bee是我看着长大的。我绝对不会看他受这种伤害的。”  
  
“阿尔茜，我了解你的心情。你先去看看bee的情况好吗？”  
  
擎天柱还是决定把她支开，毕竟要讨论的是带管子的人有关的事。  
  
  
  
看着阿尔茜愤愤离开的背影，以及被强制冷却后完全不省人事的烟幕……  
救护车觉得自己的头雕上挂了千吨重的铅球一样沉重。  
  
“我跟你说，这样下去不行。烟幕的电流负荷过热症会反复发作的。那些增幅的电路会导致他的机体不受控制的寻找最佳散热方式，比如对接…之类的。”  
  
救护车踌躇的说到最后，几乎是把话含在嘴巴里像蚊子嗡嗡。  
擎天柱默默地听着。  
  
“如果每次都强制冷却的话，会对烟幕的机体产生巨大损伤。他的机甲会因此变得脆弱而不堪一击。”  
救护车扶着额头补充。  
  
  
  
“他这样子会持续多久？”  
“我不知道。我不知道烟幕作为终极之钥的载体，钛师傅的对他进行数据注入流程是怎样的。是一次性还是多次，我不知道，所以我现在一时也想不到什么办法。”  
“我想知道的是…”  
  
擎天柱看看救护车，露出一点担心的情绪。  
  
  
  
“什么……？”  
“烟幕…他的这种行为，是因为大黄蜂还是正好只是因为和大黄蜂在一起？”  
“你是问他的那种对接意识是有对象针对的，还是对谁都会发作的意思吗？”  
“…………我很在意。”  
“呃…老实说我不知道。今晚的事像是个突然发现的个例，我没办法从中分析出行为模式或对接意图什么的。”  
  
救护车对擎天柱摊手，咂嘴。  
但他看到擎天柱对他看过来的表情后，立马摇起了手指头。  
  
  
  
“别，别别别！想都不要想。我不会再跟他去解释这种事情。你自己去跟他说，这肯定绝对无差是你作为大哥的责任。我很忙，非常忙，我现在就要去忙了。”  
  
边说着就边退，救护车马上跑回了自己的工作区。  
看他开始捣鼓的身影，擎天柱平缓的嘴角拉起些微无奈又纵容的笑意。

  


 

重启上线待机中…  
似乎是能量冲劲，又似乎沉重不堪。

烟幕浑浑噩噩地睁开了光学镜。  
内置处理器运行缓慢，机体接受指令沉重还脆生生的疼。  
  
  
  
“呃…………”  
  
他摇头晃脑想要自己清醒点。  
随后，焦距里捕捉到了那具高大的红蓝配色机体端坐在充电床旁。  
  
“哇喔，擎天柱！”  
他迅速地左摇右晃使自己努力站直，立正。  
  
  
  
“噢，轻松点。不用这么紧张。”  
擎天柱示意他坐下。  
  
但烟幕瞥瞥他，并没有改变做出改变。  
瞄瞄大黄蜂的充电床，空的。墙壁，一个大缺口。他稍有不自在起来。  
  
  
  
“嗯？我错过什么任务了吗？bee呢？”  
“烟幕，你先坐下。我想跟你聊聊。”  
  
擎天柱重新对他挥手让他坐下。  
烟幕带着点迟疑，小心地坐下到大黄蜂充电床沿。  
  
  
  
“……你看，你来这里后，发生了很多事。我还没来得及跟你好好说下……”  
“我知道发生了很多事大部分是我的错，但请不要赶我走，我哪也不会去的，我就要在这跟bee…跟你们在一起！”  
  
擎天柱话还没说完，烟幕又趴地站起来敬礼站姿紧张声明。  
擎天柱无言，扶额。  
  
  
  
“烟幕，你这样我们没法进行谈话。你坐下，没有人要赶你走。”  
“可…bee呢？bee去哪里了？”  
“大黄蜂和阿尔茜去执行早间巡逻任务了……”  
“哎！！！为什么不叫我，为什么不等我一起！不是说好了让我一起做侦探兵的嘛！”  
  
臀甲刚挨着床沿又立马跳起来高声不满的兰白机让擎天柱额角的神经电路直跳个不停，他只得用力按着。  
  
  
  
“这正是我们要谈的事情，如果你能好好坐下来一会儿和我聊聊的话。”  
“好吧……”  
  
兰白机朝着门口张望着，不情不愿坐下。

  


“关于昨天的事情，你还记得多少？”  
等他安分个几塞秒，擎天柱斟酌着问。  
  
“昨天的事？昨天没什么事啊！昨天很无聊啊，就是被救护车抓着整理打扫基地而已。难怪我全身这么酸痛，我天生就干不来打扫这些小事情。在铁堡档案馆的时候，也是被钛师傅说我打扫工作太不给力了。但是我不是清扫机器人哪，我是个精英护卫队的战士，我的梦想就是成为一名和前辈们一样的伟大的战士！而不是这儿那儿的打扫整理。”  
  
  
  
唉，是个发声器一开启就一时半会没办法停下来的类型。  
  
擎天柱查阅过烟幕记录资料。他几近和大黄蜂是同一个周期出生，但没有孕育者的相关记录。由普神圣教的教会组织抚养长大，进入塞伯特恩汽车人学院。为期三个周期年的文化修养课程结束后，加入了汽车人精英护卫队。历经两个周期年军事培训，被分配至铁堡档案馆给钛师傅当护卫。备注显示是钛师傅指明要的烟幕，不然毕业考补考三次的烟幕是绝无可能被分配去保护钛师傅这种VIP的。也就是说，钛师傅很清楚烟幕的身世。然后，在战时危急时刻，将烟幕升级成终极之钥，并安排他来找他们。但现在最重要的一点就是，烟幕的成长经历表明他不是个那么有机会接触花花世界乱七八糟生活的孩子。重要到，可能没人教会他，塞伯特恩人的生理冲动是个怎么回事。但也有可能是自己想太多，这种事情总是不需要人教就在不知不觉中会了的。  
  
擎天柱忍不住想吐槽自己那大可不必的操心。  
  
  
  
“你平时怎么解决自己对于过载的生理冲动？”  
  
于是他就干脆直接问了。  
烟幕的光学镜圆溜溜地圆溜溜地转动起来。  
  
“你是怎么解决的？”  
  
这小孩条件反射似的毫无迟疑地把问题丢回给了擎天柱。  
觉得现在的孩子什么都不懂的想法也许只适用于大黄蜂，也许连大黄蜂也不适用了……  
  
擎天柱面甲僵硬。  
  
  
  
“……兜风。”  
“哦…真稀罕的解决方式。话说…兜风能解决吗…兜风不是……”  
“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“嗯…呃……那需要什么解决方法吗？过载不就解决了吗？”  
“……所以？”  
“……弄出来不就好了吗？交换油液…什么的……”  
  
烟幕耸肩甲。  
  
  
  
“……好吧。我换个问法，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
第一次有种只是跟人聊天也会让电路短路的感觉。  
  
“怎么…问起这个…嘿嘿…”  
兰白机体突然展示出羞赧让擎天柱有点不适应。  
  
“我觉得对你了解越多越有利于大家今后相处。”  
  
  
  
“这样啊…我是…你知道。这是个很重要的议题，擎天柱。说真的，我不是开玩笑的，之前我并没有这么想过。我还没有遇到什么喜欢的人…可以说我几乎连称得上是朋友的人也没有…我是说，我都没时间交朋友。但是你知道的，这东西很难说的。我的意思是…普神教我们遵从火种的指引…噢……火种源在上，普神大概知道。我想我也许…可能……是喜欢bee的。”  
  
烟幕结结巴巴，擎天柱光学镜眨眨。  
  
“不是可能，是确定。我可以确定，我很喜欢bee。哎呀……不要告诉bee。千万先…不要告诉他。我要自己告诉他。”  
烟幕捂住自己的光学镜，很臊地朝大哥直摇手。

  


不管如何，弄清楚了一件事。  
烟幕的对接发情不是随机发作，而是潜意识里对大黄蜂启动的。  
  
不知怎的，除开对大黄蜂的一点歉意，擎天柱竟然有一丝儿安心。

  


“谢谢你的坦诚。相对的，为了代表大家对你加入领袖家族的欢迎。昨晚你下线充电后，我为你整理好了你个人的房间，就在大黄蜂的隔壁。好好考虑后，介于你和bee都还很年轻，你们今后的侦查行动还是会和阿尔茜或者我，有经验的人来带领你们。那么，在这里，我正式代表地球基地的领袖家族成员，欢迎你加入！烟幕。”  
  
擎天柱微笑微笑的说了一长溜儿，对烟幕伸出手。  
烟幕立刻站起来，开心地回握。  
  
  
  
擎天柱想的是，虽然不是原本的那个意思，但这也算不上欺骗。只是暂时采取一个较为缓和稳定情绪的的处理方式，无论对大黄蜂还是对烟幕。眼下只能先安抚再从长计议，一次讲太多怕会造成反效果。千万不要对他有罪恶感。  
  
烟幕想的是，不能跟大黄蜂一个房间了实在是遗憾的事。但至少不赶他走，从今往后的日子还长久得很呢！而且房间就在隔壁，而且还能跟bee一起做侦查行动，而且擎天柱并没有反对他喜欢bee。美滋滋的心情啊。今天预感会是美好的一天啊，连机体的痛都消失了，啊哈哈哈哈。他忍不住就笑出了声。

 

 

天空白色的流云边沿，有不自然的阴影。  
也许从哪里刮过来的高压气流将带来一阵突变的天气。

白绿红箭头的飞船就从这样的云间穿破而来，停在了山崖开采下来的平地。  
正对着被开采出来的一处矿洞口。  
  
尚算安静。

  


千斤顶将飞船靠地停稳。  
指着操作杆上的绿色轮盘标志对一旁翘嘴的小姑娘开口。  
  
“听着，孩子。我也不知道是哪根电路断了，就这么带着你来了。但是隔板醒来后没看到你一定会哭的，但我不能让我的好兄弟哭。所以，一旦发现情况不对，你就马上按这个绿色的小圆球，飞船会启动瞬时自动飞行带你离开这里。”  
“更正。是你没有发现我上了船，而不是让我上了船。这样足以证明我有能力跟你一起战斗，为隔板报仇。”  
  
双马尾丫头显然跃跃欲试。  
  
“噢噢好吧，勇敢的地球人。我对你的勇气报以雷霆救援队战士的敬佩，但这不是一回事！我是认真的，神子！给我呆在这！一旦情况不对就立刻撤！不准反驳，没有商量。”  
千斤顶用指头在她头上敲一敲，滑下舷梯。

  


来到洼地中央，千斤顶环顾四周，冷笑。  
  
“怎么啦！骇翼，你丫现在开始觉得丢脸躲着不敢见人了哈！”  
“谁说的，你让我等得也太久了点，太无聊了。我给你安排了个欢迎仪式！”  
  
远远地骇翼的声音传来。  
千斤顶发现一圈的山壁上都被安上了骇翼的标志红炸弹。  
  
“我靠，又给老子玩阴的……神子快撤--------”

  


「轰隆轰隆轰隆轰隆轰隆……………………」  
话音未落，爆炸纷至沓来。  
  
“千斤顶！！”  
飞船内，隔着舰桥玻璃查看的神子被爆炸波及的飞船内摇晃着掀倒在地。

  


待尘埃渐渐褪去，有人影现身。  
骇翼手执激光炮拧着嘴角的邪笑踏进被山壁坡体跌落埋了大半的洼地。  
  
“千斤顶，你就是永远也不明白真正的爆炸艺术是什么……”  
“你爷我正想告诉你什么叫爆炸艺术————”  
  
就在骇翼踩着的脚下土堆，亮白长刀破土而出，千斤顶带着一身飞扬的尘土，旋转着砍向骇翼。  
  
  
  
“哈哈哈哈我说千斤顶要是被一个欢迎仪式就给搞死了，那让汽车人家族的雷霆救援队面子往哪搁呀！”  
骇翼的激光炮炮筒挡住一刀，另一边的手臂炮又挡住一刀。  
  
“不用担心，我会搁在你的墓志铭上做成勋章的。”  
千斤顶双刀流式快速进攻让骇翼没功夫再安放炸弹。

  


缠斗许久，千斤顶飞越开到一段距离，调整节奏。  
  
“千斤顶，就你那两把破刀，你累到死也砍不死人啊，我早告诉过你了。”  
骇翼得意洋洋地举起激光炮，手指压到扳机上。拉开近战的距离，就是远距离武器制霸了。  
  
“谁说我要用刀砍死你了。”  
  
千斤顶吹吹刀锋，双刀都回鞘。  
骇翼从他的目光所及才发现周身上下有急促绿光闪烁，包括那激光炮的筒口。  
  
“该死的……你--------！！！”  
“嘿，替我向爆炸艺术say Hello————”  
  
千斤顶薄唇带笑，毫不犹疑按下引爆器。

  


「噼里啪啦酱噼里啪啦酱噼里啪啦……………………」  
骇翼在手雷的爆炸烟火中消失。  
  
“yes！！”  
这头飞船内，神子兴奋得握拳大跳大喊。  
  
突然，飞船船体传来猛烈的震动。  
神子稍微探头往舰桥窗外，猛然巨大丑恶的机械昆虫的嘴脸赫然乍现，吓得她连声惊叫跌坐船板。  
  
“神子！！”  
千斤顶正欲飞驰过去……

  


“千斤顶！！！！”  
那股灰飞烟灭中地狱恶鬼嚎叫声传来，丢盔散甲一身破裂能量液横流的骇翼挣扎托举着一个倒计时炸弹。  
  
“你…不要太小看人了！！”  
“小看人的是你自己吧，你个混蛋居然还带帮手！！”  
  
千斤顶双手一挥甩出手臂炮。  
  
“哼…你不是也带了帮手吗？只是你那个马上就变成一团肉酱了…哈哈哈”  
被炸得歪斜破开的发声腔里流淌着止不住的能量液诡异地扭曲着。  
  
“至于你，千斤顶，就跟我一块去见普神吧…哈哈哈哈……”

  


千斤顶双手炮朝骇翼开火，希望能在更接近范围内引爆他手上举着的炸弹，另外又一回头焦急的看向被那只机器昆虫进攻的飞船。  
  
“神子，快启动返回按钮离开这！”  
他朝飞船里的女孩大喊。

  


被昆虫的火炮和利爪摇晃得完全站不住身形的神子，连滚带爬上了驾驶座。  
紧急，紧急，紧急。  
  
必须做个决定，手指在绿色的按钮上徘徊。要撤吗？要撤吗？要撤吗？  
突然撇见绿色按钮旁的红色骷颅头按钮，女孩眉心一簇，指头按压了下去——————

  


「咯吱咯吱-------嘭----------------------」  
神子被巨响震得捂住耳朵紧闭起了双眼。  
  
千斤顶神奇地看着那只巨型大虫被自己飞船启动的等离子炮轰成了虫渣。  
  
“啊哈哈哈，好样的！姑娘！！怎么样，现在是你的帮手变机渣了吧！！”  
“无所谓，反正你也一样就快了！”  
  
骇翼抡着散架的机体朝千斤顶横冲过来。但是千斤顶如果再退后，就将带着他进入波及飞船的爆炸距离了。  
千斤顶正咬牙拔刀想硬顶……

  


「轰隆--------！！！」  
又是一声闷响，骇翼破碎的机体被一枚绯红的火箭炮炸得四分五裂飞弹向各处，一截手臂拽着的炸弹在空中爆成浓烈的乌云。  
  
「跨拉哐当哩咚呛……」  
  
千斤顶闪避到处跌落的骇翼尸体残片和飞溅的能量液。  
远远地，红蜘蛛摇摆着刚发射完火箭导弹的手肘，扭着高跟鞋，一步三摇地走了过来。

  


“你……？”  
千斤顶不可置信。  
  
“不用谢我，也千万不要有被我救了的心里负担。谁让我是…善良又温柔的红蜘蛛呢。”  
说完，红蜘蛛踮起脚尖踩住滚落过来死不瞑目的骇翼半个头雕碎块。悄声地，对着当然已经接收不到任何的残骸轻语。  
  
“怪你自己不好，要跟我抢。”  
  
  
  
“你居然对自己人也下手，要是被其他霸天虎知道了……”  
  
千斤顶目光低沉，不屑。虽然骇翼是他的老对手，可他这个死法让他很不爽。  
  
“喔，当然，他们不会知道的。他们只知道他是被汽车人的大英雄千斤顶给杀害的！我想，我们可以达成这项认知。”  
红蜘蛛叉起腰，对千斤顶蜜笑，同时另一只手的火箭炮在身后暗暗瞄准了千斤顶。

  


“小千----------小心！！！”  
在飞船监控器里看到的神子扬声器大声提醒千斤顶。  
  
于是，那颗火箭炮歪歪地沿着千斤顶闻声闪开的机体飞入了天际……  
千斤顶回转头，鄙视地看他，拨出双刀，步步逼近。

“呃…啊……等等……那是个误会…我没想攻击你…它自己走火了……”  
哆嗦面容的红蜘蛛退却。  
  
千斤顶蓄势待发时……  
  
  
  
「咻--------」  
  
绿光环绕，时空漩涡在山顶打开。  
  
沉重的机械步伐随着万束光纤纷飞踏来。银紫色的尖角头雕大型机体现出机体形态。  
威震天，击倒，打击并排从陆地桥间走出，站到山崖边。

  


“威…威……威震天……？”  
  
红蜘蛛眼神乱转，下意识撤开踩住骇翼头雕碎片的脚。  
变形战机朝那边飞去，扑通跪倒在威震天脚边。  
  
“老大……我来晚了！骇翼他…已经被千斤顶杀死了！我没来得及救他！老大，对不起啊！”  
悲哀嚎叫中，红蜘蛛转背回来看偷看千斤顶的面甲上，扯着阴险的狰笑。

  


“Oh…come on……”  
千斤顶看过去那边，眼神严肃。


	12. Chapter 12

“噢，千斤顶，汽车人家的首席悍将…好久不见啊。”  
  
往悬崖边踏过一步，俯瞰底下。  
银紫机体，发声腔里，交错齿咧开出一丝笑。

“幸好你没有说万分想念。火种源作证，不管好久，相信我，绝对没有任何人想见到你这张…变形过度的脸。”  
退后，千斤顶往自己的飞船旁退两步，再扭过头去。

“嘿，姑娘，这下你真得给我立刻离开了！！快快快，按那个绿色的按钮！！”  
朝着与飞船的内置通讯器大喊。

「嗒-嗒-嗒-嗒-嗒-」  
  
但随着他喊声落下的，却是黑乎乎的机器昆虫啪嗒啪嗒的落到了他的飞船上。  
像被一团团超大的黑泥糊在了上面。

 

“哇！哇哇！哦哦哦-------！”  
“Shit！”

神子的尖叫刺激着接收器，千斤顶忍不住咒骂。  
沾着一圈这样的狗屎可难飞得远。

“神子，开启飞船的通讯系统，呼叫基地！”  
“什么鬼通讯系统…我不知道怎么打开！！”  
“呃…就是控制台那个绿色按钮左边的闪橙光的方块…”  
“你说真的？！！！这里面至少有一万个闪橙光的方块！！”

在飞船内，被机器昆虫撼动攻击外部的神子，站也站不稳，只能在地上爬。  
看着满舰桥五颜六色的指示闪烁灯尽情尖喊。

  


“…………呵呵……”

千斤顶无言，嘴角带起一抹真是服了的苦笑。  
光镜却是精光闪烁地盯着一跃而下悬崖壁，缓步过来的铁银紫机体。

 

“击倒，把骇翼的尸体带回去，一块都不能少。”  
目光些许的停留在那黑焦的碎片，威震天步履未停，下令。

“Yes， Boss。”

崖石上，大红机体应声着。  
白瓷的面甲转向光镜眼珠滴滴溜溜乱转的细腰机体。  
  
“哦，亲爱的大当家的Screamy…你说，等我做完骇翼的尸检，会发现什么有趣的事呢？”

一口大白牙笑出，倒影着红蜘蛛完完全全慌慌张张的倒挂粗铁眉。  
变形车体，滑下悬崖去。  
  
黄光镜的打击也对红蜘蛛露出一个怪诞表情，跟上击倒。

 

威震天往前，千斤顶退后。  
锯齿的嘴角笑。

“怎么，千斤顶，你在退缩啊……我看上去那么可怕吗？你上次在我面前可是双刀耍得团团转呢。”  
“噢…不……你看上去…就跟个僵尸机一样，让我提不起跟你打的兴趣……”

也斜着嘴角歪笑的千斤顶，推后光镜视野，眼见着自己的飞船差不多就快被机器昆虫给撕裂开，接收器只剩下小姑娘夹杂咒骂的不断尖叫。  
再后退两步。

“……所以，鉴于你没有提前跟爷的双刀预约磨刀，今天我们就不约了……”

  


沉下来的视线，落到别在手腕上的红色圆圆滚滚超级发讯器上。  
“再约哈，我会约上一帮子人来的。特别，会给你约上，你最爱，却根本不搭理你的汽车人家领袖大哥擎天柱。”

朝威震天拉开了干裂的嘴角，嘲弄。  
银灰紫的机体，紫眸深沉。随即，锯齿张开，也笑。

“千斤顶，你还是不太了解我啊…约不约什么的，从来都是我说了算！”  
右手一挥，同样银光颤栗的彪悍的长袖刀，应声而出。

 

 

 

黄褐岩石群中，空旷公路穿越。  
汽车人家地球基地。

「哐当----」  
猛烈响声。

灯光晃漾着。  
蔚蓝的光镜眼珠也晃荡着。

 

“我绝对的，又干了什么该死的蠢事了！”  
兰白的红犄角机体，四肢大开，仰躺在基地通道地板。

“哼…你的存在就是件该死的蠢事…呼呼……”

通道尽头，医疗电床角落，草绿浑圆机体正尝试着借助助行器站立起来。  
几次不成功后，跌坐电床。

  


“喔喔喔天尊……难道我从此以后就只能被粘到这张小电床上了吗！！！”  
他大嘴大张大叫。

“嘿嘿嘿，隔板，放松放松，你这么性急焦虑，对你的复健一点帮助都没有。”  
医疗仪旁，给他对比数据的橙白涂装医生提醒着他。

“同病相怜呀，兄弟。”  
还在地上的兰白机体悠悠地回过来一句。

“哇喔哇喔，新来的，我不知道你得的什么病，但我确定跟你不相怜。还有，兄弟不是能随便叫上的！呼呼呼……哇喔……看，跟你说句话都累……”  
绿皮圆机也是仰躺着，机身的甲片，片片都在辛苦翕动。

 

“隔板。”  
“烟幕。”

救护车喊应绿圆机。  
阿尔茜喊应兰白机。

“如果你想快点恢复，作为医生的专业建议就是，省着点你那点正常循环的健康能量，保持修养状态。”  
“你想一直躺到这块墙壁自动生成吗？”

两人一里一外的呼应教训后辈。

“可是…可是！！bee他根本就不让人家靠近啊！！！人家一过去，他就摔人家！！！”

半秒坐起，兰白机体硕圆的眼珠，盯着那具在修补墙壁的黄黑机体，委屈。  
一急，说话语气又变得使在场诸位光镜白眼不断。

  


因为擎天柱并没有讲明白发生了什么。基地里的每个人也都是那种，有事，不能告诉你的奇妙气氛。  
但烟幕，显然并不是个能读懂气氛的类型。

于是待大黄蜂和阿尔茜早间巡逻回基地后，他一如既往，精神饱满热切的迎上去……  
被摔。

随后，修补那面被撞了个大窟窿的墙，他一进入大黄蜂的一米距离……  
被摔。

即使是钝感如他，也知道，肯定有事。  
可谁也不说，憋死他。

 

“总而言之，你要么快点帮忙bee补墙，要么跟我去打扫训练间。”  
阿尔茜十分地不耐烦。

“人家要跟bee一起补墙。”  
鼓起面甲，兰白机一跃而起，噔噔的直朝明黄机体冲过去……

还握着补墙用的砖块，大黄蜂就立刻切换为战斗模式。  
不过，冲到隔他一米之外的距离，烟幕稳稳地止住了机形。

“Ok，bee，在你消气之前，我一定不靠近你一米以内好吗？可你得告诉我，到底我又做错了什么，我改还不行吗？”

烟幕恳求着。  
大黄蜂簇起的眉尖，耸着耸着…咻地调转头，继续拍砖补墙，不理他。

“哈哈哈…不早说了吗？你的错就是不该来这里…呼……呼呼……呼……好累……”  
绿圆机，被救护车接上医疗导管和能量运输管，扔不遗余力挤兑。

  


“bee…………”

撇撇嘴，忽略那头的嘲弄。烟幕蹲下，拿起一块砖头，递过去给大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂不回身，不答应，不接过。

“bee……”

烟幕转到大黄蜂面对的另一边的一米之外，继续伸着拿砖头的手。  
再被大黄蜂调转身体无视。

“bee……”  
再转，再无视。

  


“bee……”  
“bee………………”  
“bee…………”  
“bee………………………………”

  


“啊----------------！”

发出叫声的是救护车，在烟幕那循环播放的怨念之中。  
“火种源啊…bee，你就不能让他闭嘴，安安静静的跟你把墙壁修理好吗？”

「哔----------------！」  
这次发出响声的是监控大屏幕的蜂鸣器，接着救护车的话尾音。

阿尔茜和擎天柱的身影，闻音出现在基地大厅。  
救护车怔怔的看着那闪烁强力波纹的显示器。

 

“那是…超级发讯器的信号波……千斤顶…是千斤顶有麻烦了！”

他急忙奔过去，查看坐标。焦躁，突然急速上升在面甲。  
擎天柱默默地看眼他，眨下光镜保护片，再环看过围拢过来的众人。

“阿尔茜，大黄蜂，准备出动。烟幕，隔板，驻守基地。救护车…带上你的医疗包，打开环路桥。”  
低沉的下达了指令。

“……是，长官。”

本想说什么的烟幕，看眼擎天柱那张严肃的面甲，立刻又站直敬军礼。  
最后，视线落在明黄机体。

 

唉…………  
被排除在外。

慢慢来吧！  
顷刻，心情又犹如那打开的绿光通路般开朗起来。

“bee……要小心喔！”  
朝着根本就没回头走进了环路桥的明黄机呼喊挥手。

没心没肺的个性真是好啊……  
背着医疗箱路过他走进环路桥的救护车，这次，是这么想。

 

 

某处的山体之中。

白色的飞船被掀了个底朝天的同时，这边银白的双刀也咔呛落地了。  
灰白的一只膝盖沉重的跪倒地上，甲片深深镶嵌进了黑黄的土壤内。

那被剧烈置换撼动的肩甲前方，是紫银色机体缓缓地，优雅地，有力地，踱步过来的身形。  
像镜头虚焦般，摇晃不定。

诡异造型的大刀尖，架在了铁灰面罩的头雕旁。

 

“千斤顶，你连让我的机体热身的功率都没达到哇……你们汽车人家那个所谓的雷霆救援队…战斗力原来这么差劲的？”  
“呵呵……笑话……被雷霆救援队的两个队员…就灭掉你们霸天虎家的一整个战舰编队的事，忘了？看来你果然是…僵尸机了……”

吐出一口青蓝色能量液，千斤顶依然咧嘴笑。

“哼哼……很好。那就让我看看…你们雷霆救援队的机甲…是不是都跟你们的嘴一样硬……”

刀锋，斜高举起。  
绿光，一瞬闪开。

伴随着激光枪响。  
威震天看着那些映在刀面的现出的机体，锯齿牙尖，冷光冽冽。

 

“哦，擎天柱……”  
“威震天……？！”  
“千斤顶！！”  
“呵呵…Doc……”  
“啊！！bee！！”

环路桥消隐后，两家军团照面。  
各自反应不一。

 

“哦，你以为我就那么容易地被你杀死了吗？”  
“…………”

紫眸里闪着复杂的光芒。  
剑眉之下，蓝色光学镜，瞳孔收缩着。

“阿尔茜，大黄蜂，干掉那些包围飞船的虫子。救护车，在我引开威震天时，你去救千斤顶。汽车人，进攻！”

战斗面罩覆脸，火焰剑出鞘。  
指向银紫色机体。

“威震天，你那些邪恶的思想一天不从你火种里剥离，这个宇宙就永远得不到安宁。你最好的去处就是回归火种源！！”  
“擎天柱，你那些正义的思想并不见得给这个世界带来了什么美好吧！别给你们领袖家族的失败统治找借口了…可怜……

火焰长剑对上黑银大刀。  
宿敌，再决战。

 

“嘿，你能站起来吗？”  
救护车蹲到千斤顶身旁，搀住他。

“噢…Doc……能在基地外见到你，真开心。就像在约会……”  
胸甲之前的一处刀口大裂缝里，能量液细细地，却连续地流出。千斤顶收起面罩，对着医生露出倦怠的微笑。

“……都这样了，你还有心思开玩笑？”  
“大实话，真就是我见到医生你的第一想法……”

一边给他焊合，一边听得翻白眼的医生。

 

“你机体的几个关键连接处都被切开口了…腿上的主动力能量传输管被完全砍断，我都不知道威震天的刀法比你厉害……”  
“nonono，医生，你这话比他的刀，伤害值大多了…威震天…这个……跟以前完全不一样……力度…速度……像打了什么超级能量助燃剂……”

锋利的视线，看过去那边打成一起的红蓝机与银紫机，红绿箭纹的白机体，神情沉重。

“无论如何，对于你能按下超级发讯器求助…我觉得……很好。”

埋首给他做急救的救护车说着，嘴角抿起一缕他自己完全没有觉察到的笑意。  
目光停在他那橙红的小尖角上，锐利收敛，全是铁汉的柔情，千斤顶眯起眼。

“嗯……因为我不想就这样…再也见不到Doc你了啊……想见你啊……”  
“………………”

战场上，枪声炮声阵阵。  
这一隅，淡笑轻语声声。

 

“bee！！！”

这边，大红的机体，径直奔过去与机器昆虫缠战的明黄色机体身旁。  
顺带掀翻了好几只挡路的虫子。

“……喂……你到底是…来帮哪边的啊！被威震天看到你可死定定了！”  
蓝色装甲车机体看他这样，简直无语。

“bb—bbb-bb”  
大黄蜂对飚到自己面前的大红白面机，吐出一串电子音。

 

“………………打击，他说什么？”  
嘴张开好几秒后，大红机转过头来问被他称之为毫无默契的搭档。

“他说……你居然还活着……”  
“哇喔！！bee，真高兴你这么关心我！”

打击的话音还没完，大红机就兴高采烈着白瓷面甲，兴奋地转回明黄机。

“……我可没听出来那是什么关心的话……”  
蓝色装甲机半眨起光学镜保护片，独自低喃。

 

“既然你这么在意我，我也稍微表示点谢意吧！bee，这是毒雾的解毒剂，给你们家的医生，他知道怎么弄。等你家那个大绿球好了后，告诉他，我家的打击暗恋他很多年了，是不是稍微考虑下交往看看……”  
  
“……whaaaat！！？你在说什么混……”

吐槽脸的蓝色装甲机体，被大红机这接下来一番话，真正打击到。  
无视，大红机拉起明黄机的手掌，把一管淡蓝的试剂交到他手心，并顺便摩挲了两下。再就势凑近他的接收器旁，吐息般说……

“再附送你一个小福利，那些虫子的致命弱点是胸甲和颈部的缝隙，瞄那开火，一打一个准喔！”

然后，绯红的眼眸在白面甲笑厥如花，大红机退开去。  
于是，还以为作为第四指挥官的大红机击倒，是在跟敌人做什么了不得战斗交涉的硬壳机器昆虫们……

接下来，就被一打一个准儿的击倒了。

 

跟着大红机退开一线战场，蓝色装甲车，有点心虚。

“喂喂，这样真的好吗？击倒…不去帮忙……”  
“我傻吗？我才喷的新漆，抛好光的涂装，又去打群架刮花？我一身伤还没好呢…再说威震天只命令我收集骇翼的尸体残块，又没指示我参战，你看红蜘蛛不就躲到天上去了吗？你想去打啊？”

大红机才不以为然地抹去机体上沾到的尘土，用脚甲尖儿拢集骇翼的机体残部件。

“嗯，我也不想打。”  
蓝色装甲机体也这么交叉起双手，旁观。

战场上，有人打得热火朝天。  
…………有人，闲得坐地看天。

 

天上。  
灰红的战机在盘旋。

战机内，第一指挥官的红蜘蛛，内芯纠结。  
需要一个时机，一个非常准确的时机。

擎天柱威震天再战，胜负决定这个时机。

 

不过……  
给他纠结的时间并不多。

正在他的头顶，一圈儿巨大的光影绽射开。  
时空都在嗡嗡作响。

被紊乱的波段打扰了飞行雷达，歪歪扭扭又变形回机体。  
又是，连滚带爬的，星空娇子红蜘蛛躲到了山崖石碓后。

 

 

地面，被这扩大的光圈暂停了战斗的战场。  
全体，抬头望天。

从那瞬间开口的蓝绿光中，有什么出来了。

尘土飞扬。  
落下。

一艘轻量级塞伯特恩星际航行飞船……着地。  
蓝黑涂漆的正背面，铁灰的汽车人标志，显眼。

 

“霸天虎，攻击！是汽车人！”

威震天紫光目镜顿时紧缩，大吼。  
但，还未待众人对命令做任何动作……

天空又被遮蔽。  
绿光消失之处，日光也消失了。

黑乎乎，黑影笼罩了一切。

 

呼啸的风压，折弯了树木。  
冗长的低鸣，冲击着鼓膜。

就在蓝色飞船停靠的对面山崖，就在红蜘蛛的眼前……  
他将头雕弯折了九十度也看不到顶的黑影，停了下来。

 

暗沉铺张后，火红火红火红的火烧云，烧红了天边。  
那是，一对火光一样鲜红的，铁扇巨翅。

山崖，碎裂。  
精钢铠爪，踩踏于上，尖锐锋利。


	13. Chapter 13

风声唳气，干燥爆裂。

听得到，树枝噼里啪啦直达燃点的剥落声。  
温控调节部件显示，环境标温在直线上升。

所有人，都只能以一种堪称震惊的表情，仰视着那头披覆着华丽机械重甲，极致美轮美奂，蒲扇出浓重死亡气息的…野兽？生物？

  


一览，众机小。  
那巨龙一般奇伟的躯体之上，尖角寒光的冷齿头雕，金黄的光镜射线，正胶着锁定双杆推进管的深蓝色飞船。

“嘶…嘶嘶…嘶………………………………”

薄刃牙缝里呼出的气息。  
仿佛只要被吹拂到，就能点燃撕裂开任何东西。

强大的力量，源源不断地无形放射出来。  
无需任何单词言语佐证。

那是，一头巨狰狞。  
在远古的塞伯特恩恩时期，就早已灭绝，只存在于传说中的神物。

  


为什么会出现在这？  
伴随这个疑问浮出，擎天柱的视线内闪过一抹紫光。

一转头，光学镜咻地炸裂。

“大黄蜂，阿尔茜，掩护救护车——————————！！！”  
简直是发声腔管都爆开般的厉声呼吼。

  


在仰头看着山崖顶的救护车身后……  
深紫涂装，红艳独轮光镜，机形高大的塞伯特恩装甲坦克机体，正朝着毫无察知的他，伸出铰链带挂扣的巨大手掌，抓过去。

“救护车……”  
紫色红灯泡头灿亮，发出无比兴奋，电子交杂叠放似的厚重嗓音。

 

一切都慢了下来。  
变成了慢动作般逐格回放。

想从杀不尽机器昆虫的包围中抽身过来的阿尔茜与大黄蜂……  
随着自己声嘶力竭呼叫拔腿要冲过来的擎天柱……

但，看上去全都已经赶不及。  
那只手掌，已经触到了救护车的肩甲。

  


即将被拉扯过去的那一刹那……  
千斤顶曲折支撑起身体，一手楼住医生的脖颈，就着被深紫机体带起的力量，飞腿，正中灯泡头雕。  
  
伤口，因使力而压迫出一股股能量液，四下喷开。

抓住橙白机体肩甲的手，松了。  
而另一只的枪管手，却在被踢歪的机体侧举起，对准千斤顶。

  


“千——斤——顶——”  
被推拉到一边，还没站稳的的救护车，一时只能鼓起自己圆溜溜的光镜眼珠，焦急。

是慢动作回放般，真实却是快如火花闪耀一下。  
机体反射，总是跟不上状况发生速度。

 

「噗——————」  
  
这一边，同一时间。  
  
擎天柱，就这么看着一柄乌黑的刀锋，从自己的腹甲上穿透出来。  
带着溅射成珠，滚烫热盈的能量管内液。

  


“噢…擎天柱，在我面前…你居然还敢拿背对着我…对于你愚蠢的轻敌，我是该高兴还是该悲哀呢……”

红蓝机体背后。  
弯腰屈身，笑弯了红眼的锯齿银紫机体，双手握着黑锋的刀尖，捅在他背甲正中间。

  


“威震天……你……”  
红蓝机体，步履踉跄了一下。

“这算是…还给你当年砍我的第一刀…接下来……”

抬脚，踩住红蓝机体。  
抽回刀身，举起。

“将还给你第二刀……以及无数刀……擎天柱……”

手起，即将刀落。

  


「哒哒哒哒——咻嗯咻嗯——」

猛烈激进的火力，突然从蓝色的飞船里射击出来。  
飞船底部，一块舷梯板重重降落地面。

尘土飞扬，视线再度被遮掩。

  


「汽车人，上船，撤退！」

并且从飞船里传来了沉稳且不容置疑的……命令？

“……通天晓？”  
“bbbb——！！！”

一人干掉一只机器昆虫后，阿尔茜与大黄蜂相视一望，面甲呈现出惊愕的喜悦。  
擎天柱瞳孔光纤骤亮，一手捂住腹甲的伤口，回击了正挥开光镜前灰尘的威震天一拳。

  


“汽车人，向飞船内撤退。”

火焰剑回袖，手臂炮开启，射向正朝救护车过去的紫色机体。  
灯泡头雕不得不停步闪避。

间隙中，救护车匆匆扶起千斤顶朝太空船移动。

深蓝的双杆推进器飞船，轰隆轰隆启动着。  
边持续火力压制，边缓缓驶离地表。

 

所有这些，如记录的影像，全都折射在山崖顶部，那野兽的火眼金睛内。  
一瞬不瞬的视力焦点，都聚集在飞船舰桥窗内，一具湖蓝玫红涂装的机体。

“…嘶…嘶……嘶……”

悠长脖颈下，铁红胸甲往两边唰地开启。  
金黄的圆球，急速窜红。

嘶嘶吐息着，它张开了铁齿巨嘴。  
里面，岩浆滚滚般的热浪，蓄势待发。

 

 

 

地球，美国内华达州。  
汽车人家基地。

 

主控制显示屏前，兰白38数字机体不停地走来走去，磨拳擦掌，碎碎念。

“我只能坐在这干等着吗？我不能去帮忙吗？这情况看上去非常不妙……”  
“……哦…关上你的嘴就是帮了大忙了…新兵蛋子，给我集中注意力，随时准备接应！！”

浑圆的绿皮机在修理电床上，支撑起半身机体，话语艰难，试图让他停止钟摆式踱步运动和咒语般的自言。

  


“该死！！要是我能动……”  
“问题是你不能动，你甚至连自己起身都做不到！我们现在是一个一次战斗都没参加过的新兵蛋子，和一个身经百战的却废机了的雷霆救援队战士留守小队组合，啊哈哈哈！”  
“好笑吗？我们的家人正陷入敌人的包围之中……”  
“喔…嘿…兄弟，你刚说了我们的家人……”  
“……是吧……我错了，我更正，我的家人。扶我过去！”

绿皮机皱眉，决定省点劲。  
对于脑回路单线联结的家伙，说多了，都是浪费。

 

“……嗯！！但是我会努力成为一名合格的领袖家族成员的。”

只一秒默然，兰白机就重重点头，依然斗志满满。  
干劲十足地将绿皮机体搀扶到主控区，靠在舷梯处。

“哇喔哇喔，这什么情况…一个新的汽车人信号？？”  
隔板半翻两下光镜片，瞄到主控屏幕时，转瞬就变得低沉严肃。

  


“……哪个？”  
烟幕挠自己的小红犄角，歪嘴跟着看。

“噢…你的脑子到底是由什么构成的？闪红光的汽车人家图标，闪紫光的霸天虎家图标，你分不清？还不会数数？看不出那里有六个活动红标吗？但我们出动的外勤小队只有擎天柱，阿尔茜，救护车，大黄蜂…还有老千五个人！”  
“…我说的是那个…那个两方标志都不是的弯钩图标，哇喔…动得好快的那个…”  
“那个叫问号标记！！！呃……普神！！你唯一没说错的是它真特么动得快！！显然并不是朋友，它在追我们的人…哇靠…攻击了！”

一边与兰白机跳线似的交谈，一边看屏幕的隔板，简直虚脱到了全身贴地板。  
无法坚持。

  


“哦，得做点什么……新兵，去启动环路桥，让我们的人能撤回基地！”  
“遵命，长官！”

瞬移到环路桥旁，兰白机体又呈现出呆愣神色。

“呃……一个好消息，一个坏消息。好消息是我已经到了环路桥的控制台前，坏消息是…我不懂…操作……”  
“噢…火种源……跟你一起留守…绝对是我人生中…最艰难的时刻…新兵！！！！”

绿皮机哼哼唧唧后，积蓄了最后的能量怒喊。

  


“触击屏幕上的绿色方块，跟主控区联机，然后按黄色方块，会显示出坐标地图，基地区域的坐标颜色是红色的那个！点击，拉下控制杆！！”  
“了解，长官！”

还一个标准军礼后，兰白机开始在屏幕上滑动，再，又僵停。

“……噢……”  
“……又发生什么了！！噢…哦……呼呼……我的置换器要报废了…一点也不雷霆救援队…看上去像是…我今天…会被新兵蛋子给闹心死……”

绿皮机大嘴一张吼完后，合不上了，置换跟不上。

  


“……那个弯钩…呃……不，问号标志贴得太紧了！以这个速度，我觉得可能会被一起传送到基地区域…”  
“哇喔……那可一点都不有趣……呼呼…新兵，先把那个问号传送到别处去……”  
“别处…是哪处……？”  
“…………呼呼…地图上蓝色块表示无人区啊，你随便点击个坐标到那个问号前…”  
“ok！！搞定！！”  
“………………”

隔板眨眼眨眼。

  


“你说……你搞定了？”  
“是，长官！按照您的指示，我已经将问号标志送往别处，且将6个汽车人信号，都传送到了基地区域坐标。”  
“但…我话都还没说完……”  
“噢，是吗？我觉得我已经搞定了，我拉了两次操作杆，你没有看到吗？”  
“………………”

吸气呼气，隔板说不出话。  
最后一点能量循环也给秏尽了…这新兵小子总是踩在奇怪的节奏点上，动作飞快。

正确与否都没办法确定。

 

「嗞嗞嗞…隔板，烟幕…我是救护车，我们即将抵达基地，打开停机坪的伪装板，我们准备降落…嗞嗞…」

一会，主控屏上，传来了救护车的声音。  
隔板笑，费力的。所以这算是…成功了……？

“新兵小子……你听到刚才的话了…”  
“是，长官！立刻执行。”

不到一个眨光镜片的时间里，兰白机体身形就已经滑动回了主控屏前，一脸高兴笑容操作。

天然真会要人命。  
隔板在下线前最后一点飘忽的意识，飞出脑袋。

 

 

 

夜晚，人类的城，繁华喧杂。  
夜空，机械的船，缓重飞行。

报应号，舰桥。

银紫机体，背手站于舷窗显示屏前。  
那里，正以纷杂的颜色，组合出来几幅野兽形铁甲机械图形。

 

“……震荡波，我很高兴你能回来！还带着如此杀伤力巨大的财产。有了它，我很快就能完结汽车人家族的苟且喘延了。”  
“威震天老大，我很荣幸能再次为霸天虎家族效力。多亏某人，我之前一直被困在暗无天日的塞伯特恩地底，呼吸着那些恶毒的空气，无法为家族贡献自己的力量，实在让我觉得锥心遗憾！”

硕大体型的装甲车单位，红亮的灯泡头雕化成闪电，转向角落一边的细腰铁灰机体。

“这样啊…红蜘蛛……你解释不清为什么要将宇宙大帝的黑暗之血捅进我的火种，至少可以说明下，你当时把震荡波封闭在他的实验室交给汽车人的事……”

坐下舰桥正中的巨型王座。  
银紫机体交叉起双腿，红眸俯视，锯齿斜启。

  


“我…我…没有……我当时不知道你还在那座基地内。我也只是奉命行事，因为那里已经被汽车人占领，我必须摧毁那，避免我们霸天虎家的研究机密被汽车人家窃取…老大……我对霸天虎家族的忠诚…普神可以为我作证啊！！！”

红蜘蛛理直气壮战战兢兢地说明。

“嗯哼……震荡波…你怎么看？”  
手肘架在靠椅偏撑头雕，威震天摩擦着自己利爪一样的指尖。

“嗯…我认为……你的说明……合乎逻辑。”  
红蜘蛛后面，灯泡头雕机体，收回了指着他细脖子脑袋上的手臂炮。

“……噢噢噢……你的逻辑非常正确……”  
这才察觉到，差点被爆头的红蜘蛛，慌慌张张，摇摇摆摆逃到另一边。

 

“那…你还能跟我汇报下，你为何未经过我的任何指示，就擅自出现在千斤顶和骇翼约战的地点？”  
银紫机体继续提问，平静的语气甚至听不出来情绪。

“我……我……只是想去帮忙，因为千斤顶很狡猾……”  
“红蜘蛛…千斤顶再狡猾能狡猾过你吗？也许，你真该跟我说实话。根据击倒的报告，骇翼的死亡原因是被F-15型的机载导弹击中火种，引发能量爆炸而爆机。你想告诉我狡猾的千斤顶恰好装备了和你型号一模一样的手臂导弹，还是说…你把你的导弹给了千斤顶，又或者…是你杀了骇翼呢？”  
“我…我……老大…因为我发现…我发现骇翼其实是个叛徒，是他向千斤顶泄露了塞伯特恩远古经筒的秘密…还故意做成让他抢走的假象……所以我只是为了霸天虎家族除去了一个阴险的叛徒……”  
“唉……”

深叹一口气，紫色机体起身了。  
重重步伐来到红蜘蛛的身边，按住他的肩甲。

  


“红蜘蛛啊…我跟你说真心话吧。在我们霸天虎家所有成员中，我对你……一直是非常欣赏的……”  
“哎…哎？……老大？”

粗铁眉毛下，光学镜里飞速转动的瞳孔珠里，标示着纳闷。  
像是想高兴的脸，但直觉告诉他，不对。

  


“……无论是你的胆小，你的懦弱，你的自卑，你的无能…你的阴险，诡计，谎言，以及…你所谓的……忠诚。我必须承认，你是个…对你自己很忠诚的人。为此，我也一直假装相信着…你也会像忠诚于你自己一样，忠诚于霸天虎家族。但，每次你给我的回报都是失望。所以…在我对你绝望之前，你能以你的忠诚，去守卫好因为你的无能而导致我们被汽车人家抢夺得…为数不多了的能量矿点吗？”  
“…………老大……老大……你这是要我去…去守矿吗？我……我可是第一指挥官啊……”  
“你从来就不是第一指挥官。而现在，我正式任命震荡波为霸天虎家科学部门首席主管，兼第一副官，即刻生效。红蜘蛛……我想…我的命令清楚到你能够听懂吧……”  
“呜…呜……老大……呜呜……你不能这样对我……”  
“你还想我怎样对你……”

看着那抹残忍着绽开的锯齿嘴角。  
红蜘蛛最终只能踩着高跟鞋，以踏穿飞船的怨念奔出了舰桥。

 

“噢…威震天老大……我实在不知道如何感谢你的信任和……仁慈。”  
“震荡波，我必须趁着汽车人家族现在被沉重打击的时点，乘胜追击。你的克隆的那只巨狰狞，被他们的环路桥吸走了，没问题吗？”  
“不用担心。巨狰狞作为远古神兽，具有我们想象不到的能力。而且多亏它，一直压制住汽车人家的那个雷霆救援队队长通天晓，我才有时间恢复修理好了被毁坏的太空桥。但是由于废弃的塞伯特恩没有相应的能源，只能单程启动一次。我们来的时候，实验室因为巨狰狞和通天晓的战斗引发了爆炸，我当时还不及定位落地点，就被时空漩涡一起卷走了。可能是接收到塞伯特恩能量的波感，我们就被传送到了你们的战斗现场。”  
“不管是什么契机，现在的战略优势，显然已在我们这边。而你，还是对救护车抱着那个想法？”

灯泡亮闪闪，紫色机体声音洪亮。

“是的，威震天老大。虽然我并没有预料到，一踏出太空桥，就发现他近在我眼前。但正如您刚才所说，现在一切必要的优势都在我们这边了。而且，关于巨狰狞，还有一件非常有意思的事。如果成功的话，我们不需要再克隆，就能得到带有领袖家族最强火种基因之一的新一代。”

威震天的面甲浮起，深刻的，很有兴趣的笑容。

  


“现在，如果可以的话，请允许我为您做一个身体检测。我很担心，之前所说的宇宙大帝之血对您的机体有没有伤害。”  
“击倒已经给我做过检查了，没发现异常。”  
“当然。我的老大，但是事关能杀死一切生命体的宇宙大帝之血，我认为谨慎对待更合逻辑。”  
“好吧。震荡波，我相信你的判断。”

说着，打开胸甲。  
火种仓深处，幽幽紫光，一隐一暗。

正要伸手探入内里。  
纤长的手掌，搭上他的，阻止。

  


一旁，声波的面甲屏幕上显现出no标志，对他摇着头雕。  
威震天朝他微微一笑。

“没事的，声波。”

猛的抽出了紫色的能量晶体。  
在震荡波收纳进真空槽的同时……

威震天的机体，瞬间轰然倒下。  
声波的触手飞速弹出，抱住他。

 

 

 

汽车人家基地。  
光子理疗室。

门开，湖蓝色的高个机体走出来。  
救护车从数据显示仪器前抬头转向他。

“你的机体，能量水平表现不容乐观…还有点怪…我待会要抽样检验一下。因此，对于你还能开机启动我表示真的很神奇！”  
“救护车，如果我能以科学的方式向你说明，我怎么还活着站在这里跟你说话，我一定会很乐意那么做的……”  
“……火种源在上，通天晓，我实在是太开心你能回到我们身边，我们每天都尝试能联络到你……一直都没有消息……”

大大的拥抱，橙白机体湿润了光学镜。  
湖蓝玫红的机体也温柔了刚毅的面庞。

 

这边，医疗电床区。

修理电床一头，坐着红蓝机体。  
前胸后背各钉一块大铁金属块补丁，肩甲插着一根维修电能管。

另一头，坐着绿红箭头纹的白色机体。  
肩甲也插着一根维修电能管，胸甲和腿部同样打着金属补丁。

两人都安静的，看着那边的橙白机体与湖蓝机体交谈。

  


“呵……”

许久，叹息传来。  
千斤顶回转眼神。

“千斤顶，我想拜托你件事……”

擎天柱却依然看着橙白机体那边。  
轻，且低声地开口。

“……你能带救护车离开吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

基地内，练习场。

「哐当—啪嗒—」

震颤地面的响动后，兰白的机体横倒着，弹跳着出现在地板上。  
头雕上一圈一圈小星星转啊转。

  


“呀——嚯——啊哈哈哈小子，知道吗？这才是我隔板恢复了20%的力量，想见识我百分之百恢复后的能力……”  
“no…no…我不想……为何你们都喜欢随随便便就把人摔地上玩…难道这是领袖家族的什么传统吗……呃……”

面甲皮贴地，兰白的机体圆溜溜的光学镜暗淡着。  
被摔到吐出转化炉能量内液。

“喔…come on！烟仔，作为我的备用搭档，你这么点能力可不行！再加把劲努力点！快起来起来！”  
神子半眯着眼皮，蹲到他身边，全力给他鼓劲。

  


“………我已经很努力……被摔个不停了……反正我就是永远都不会被用上的备用……”  
但兰白机躺在地板就像一摊软绵绵的橡胶泥。

“嘿嘿，新兵，如果你想成为一名能够上战场的战士，就少用你那张停不下来的嘴磨叽，而应该让你的拳头更加劲爆点！”  
军绿色的圆肚皮机体，跳着，笨重地，前后挥动着自己的双拳。

“……我劲爆不起来…我觉得我的机体提不起劲，而且，我只想跟bee一起整理能量储存室……”  
兰白机体躺地，只动嘴。

 

“噢，伙计！快振作起来！！你没有在现场不知道我们复仇计划有多惊险，先是来了个丑八怪炸弹狂和小千互投炸弹炸得叮里啷当，接着来了一只奇丑无比的铁虫子想攻击我被我天才的一炮轰烂了，然后还没让人喘口气，红蜘蛛又来凑热闹把之前那个丑八怪炸成了碎片，可这都不算完，接着又来了一大波坏人，bee的变态跟踪狂和……”  
  
“Whaaaaa——t！！！你是说那个机甲皮光亮得做作的红色家伙在！喔喔喔普神，我真应该去的，他有没有没对bee干坏事…有没有把bee…这样那样的…怎么样？”

歇斯底里抱着头，经历机器人大战现场，心里阴影面积过大发作的人类。  
和陷入了一种自我想象式单恋，而一弹而起的塞伯特恩人。

  


“……这样那样的…怎么样…是怎么样？别说我听不懂的话，我那时候都快被铁虫子碾压成可怜的肉条了，谁知道啊……”  
  
“神子！下不为例！绝对下不为例！以后请不要再做这么恐怖的事！”  
交叉着手指，隔板极度严肃地对小姑娘竖起了叉字标记。

“但是，我跟小千的配合说得上是完美啊！对了！新来的那个强不强？”  
作为不会吸取教训的人类种族的一员，小丫头对隔板的奉劝不以为然，且迅速探听更感兴趣的事。

  


“……嗯，我觉得我说不上强，但可以变得很强……”  
兰白机圈腿坐地板上，双手交叉环抱胸前，认真思考脸。

“……我们说的不是你。”  
神子与隔板斜看他一眼，同时回复。

 

“是的是的，通天晓。他是由擎天柱亲自培训，说是汽车人的超级战士也不为过。一直担任着雷霆救援队的队长，是个非常认真且讲规矩的人，他指挥的战斗几乎没有失败过，但是因为霸天虎家族当时实在是…强大得过分了点…所以……  
“哎？是吗？那他跟小千，谁更强？小千不也是汽车人家的超级英雄吗？”  
“呃……老通跟老千…他们…他们之间有点……他们…好吧，他们是不同类型的强…喔，神子，你在老通面前，最好不要像跟我们一样的态度……”  
“why？他看上去是有点…硬……表情啊…神态啊……说话啊……”  
“你应该听从你搭档的建议，检讨下你的态度。我不是人类，不懂你们脑袋里的构造，但显然因为你和千斤顶这次莽撞的复仇行动，导致我们现在处于一个非常不利的局面。”  
  
插话的是英姿飒爽的蓝色摩托车机体。

  


“bee！！”

而见到明黄黑涂装机体的瞬间，兰白机就闪着圆溜溜的光镜珠子，跳跃起身，一步跨到他身边。  
突然地，又急急地停住滑行的脚底，在离黄黑机体一米远的距离定住机形。

“嘿嘿……”  
冲他傻憨一笑。

“…………”  
阿尔茜翻眼。

“烟幕，我建议你不要再耗费多余的能量，我们的能量储备已经没了。”  
“阿尔茜，塞伯特恩人能保持多长时间不补充能量？”

小小的个子，大大的镜框，拉夫担心的问。

  


“根据我们的机型大小和变形形态而定。通常来说，塞伯特恩人有两个能量储存罐。如果没有补充新的能量进入机体。储存罐里的能量作为平时摄取的能量的储备就会启动，为机体的火种及运转提供能量。但，那也是有限的。因此一般情况之下，我们会保持摄取能量进入机体，用以推动机体内部循环系统，而不主动消耗内部储备能量。”

“so，我们当前还有一个要紧的任务就是…要获取更多的能量。只是……”

黑发的男生双手头枕头后，眼神焦虑着，瞟向了通往基地大厅的通路口。  
其他人也一时静默，跟着一起瞟了过去。

而兰白的机体，蔚蓝的圆球光镜珠，却直直的盯着阿尔茜手中抱着的，空空的能量储存方盒。  
垂在腿侧的手，紧握成拳。

 

 

基地大厅。  
医疗区一角。

红蓝机体宽阔的背影，和相对低矮的铁白机体的背影。  
各自连接的医疗导管里，传出液体在轻缓流动的声响。

 

“呵呵……你知道你说了什么吗？”  
微微哼笑一声，铁甲扇头雕也转去看着，在给另一个湖蓝玫红高个机体做全身数据扫描的白橙机体。

“…………我知道。”  
低垂光镜片，红蓝机体沉重缓慢回答。

“你不知道。”  
  
手肘撑到膝盖上，绿白红箭条纹机体像轻叹气。  
看着那边表情丰富查看医疗数据的医生，又不自觉咧嘴笑开。

  


“你不知道你说了什么。如果你真的知道…我带救护车离开意味着什么，你还能说出这句话，那…我当然会带他离开。因为你只是一个感情上的胆小鬼，你根本保护不了他。”  
“……千斤顶，我……我不能再让救护车受到任何可能的伤害。威震天回来了，震荡波也回来了…还有一头远古的巨狰狞是他们的帮手。现在这样的情况之下，只有让救护车远离，才是最好的保护他的方式……”  
“哦？我可是…自己深爱的人，得由自己亲自来保护才安心的类型喔。”  
“你不知道之前震荡波对救护车……”

突然加重声高的话音，完全不同于他以往的沉稳。  
在看到迎面过来的救护车和通天晓时，停住。

  


“呵……擎天柱，我想我不能回复你刚才提出的请求。是因为…这事其实不由我，或者你决定，也许你应该先问问Doc的想法。嗨，Doc……”  
  
轻笑，轻笑，千斤顶对擎天柱低声说完，朗声对救护车大笑招呼。

「嘭——」

回应他的是湖蓝玫红机体的重重一拳。  
蓝色的能量液从千斤顶嘴角飞撒开，箭头般飚溅至湖蓝色机体的胳臂，及医疗维修电床。

力道满点的一记爆击。

  


“千斤顶！你竟然能够毫无愧疚悔改之心的回到汽车人的据点之中！！我这一拳，不是作为你的上司雷霆救援队队长对你屡次不听指挥私自行动所造成的各种不可挽回的战略战斗损失的报复，而是单纯的作为一个塞伯特恩战士，对你不可原谅的，极度不负责任的行为的一种个人的表态！你知道你在最后那次战斗中临阵脱逃，让我们牺牲了多少人吗？”

“哇……噗……”

歪斜着头雕，又吐出一口能量液，千斤顶缓缓起身。  
修护维持管被从他的伤口部位强制脱离。

“这真让我困扰啊…我都不知道你对我抱着这么热情的想法。不过啊，我心里可只容得下Doc一人……”

  


「砰——」

极快地，千斤顶回应了湖蓝玫红机体一击跳跃式直钩拳。  
通天晓被揍得连退几步。

“要不是因为某个了不起的，死板不知变通的机械脑袋的指挥官制定的那些完全不能极速制胜的作战方针，我也不用那么辛苦地一个人舍命战斗了！”  
千斤顶毫不示弱，回敬了对方拳头的质问。

 

“嘿！你们俩怎么回事！！！觉得被霸天虎揍得不过瘾，还要自己人互扁吗？”  
救护车急速介入两人之间。

“是他！是他先来招惹我的！回来的路上，我已经在一路忍着他的说教了！”  
“对，是我！又一次给惹是生非擅自行动的你善后，并救了你这个永远不知道遵守军规有多重要的家伙的命！你大可以像你以前做的一样，什么都不管不顾，拍拍屁股就甩手走人啊！”  
“嘿！！如果不是我的飞船千斤锤被那群虫子咬成了碎块，不用你说我现在也会立刻就离开的！火种源在上，普神知道我有多不想见到你这张呆板的蠢脸！”  
“你怎么……”

“你们两个都该停止这种无畏的争执了。”  
擎天柱起身，且发声。

  


“通天晓，好兄弟，欢迎你回来！看到你安然无恙，我说不出有多高兴！所以我希望你能听从救护车的专业建议，去基地内充电，补充能量休息一会。也许，很快我们就将投入下一场战斗了。”  
  
“是。擎天柱。”

立正，加军礼，标准流畅。  
后，湖蓝玫红机体往基地通道内走去。

  


呆子。  
千斤顶看得直翻光学镜眼珠。  
  
随后，又看到救护车那操心又担心的面甲颜，以及擎天柱看着这样的救护车的，紧锁的眉头。  
他低沉了目光，淡淡扯开一笑。

冷静下来了。

 

“呵呵，Doc，也许你该再给他仔细检查下，我觉得他对你…有些事没说实话。”  
一手大拇指翘起指指擎天柱，一手轻轻拍过救护车的肩，千斤顶嘴角噙笑走开。  
  
而红蓝机体稍微舒展的眉心，在面对救护车严肃地打开手臂扫描仪面甲颜时，又紧张皱起。  
比起伤势，这才更让人不安。

关于，如何向自己的亲兄弟表述……  
那一腔，长久的，热烈的，爱意。

 

 

汽车人基地，停机坪顶。  
军绿色的滚圆机体和双刀白色机体，被绯红的夕阳，照射出修长的影子在背后。

 

“嘿…伙计，你那为我报仇雪恨的勇猛行动可真是让我感动得不要不要的。”  
军绿的机体用胳膊碰了下他。

“喔，伙计，不要再跟我表白了，我今天可是再也承受不起那些不需要的爱恋了……你能恢复我很开心…要是你就这么……我真不知道该如何……”  
沧桑又硬朗的面甲上是满满的歉疚。

“哇喔……老千，我们之间就不说这个了吧！战斗中谁不受个伤啊！这是雷霆救援队汉子的勋章啊！！”  
举起双手，隔板扭动自己的机体，显示那已经愈合得只剩下些许裂缝的伤口。

“看上去你勋章比我多得多了嘛哈哈……”  
红绿白箭条纹机体终于豪迈笑开。

  


“嚯……”  
看他这样，隔板长吁一口气，也笑。

“所以…你还好？”  
他接着问。

“呃……如果你是指那头玫红配色的呆头鹅的事，很不好！我们还在救护车面前打起来了！说真的，我实在不想让救护车为难…但是那家伙……啊！我得问你件事，震荡波跟救护车…以前发生过什么？”  
  
千斤顶猛然对着隔板，急问。

  


“喔！那个事件真是一场噩梦…我有时候真担心救护车会想起来……”  
隔板按住自己圆滚滚的头雕，很苦恼。

“事件？”  
千斤顶面甲越来越严峻。

“哎……”  
隔板深深重重地长叹口气，手指紧紧交握到曲线弯曲的肚皮。

 

“很早以前，那时候我们和霸天虎家族的战争还没有完全开打，救护车当时还是医学院的研究生。因为擎天柱一直想着尽可能不发起大范围战争，解决和霸天虎家的冲突。但是威震天成为霸天虎家的家主之后，就开始野心勃勃不可遏制的想要控制整个塞伯特恩。你知道，救护车曾经被威震天绑架过一次吧，就是那个事件。那其实是震荡波的计划，在塞伯特恩医学科技学院，震荡波和救护车是同一个研究室的同学，具体是怎样的我也不清楚，好像是震荡波在各项研究上一直输给救护车，而被导师说了，果然是领袖家族的基因不一样。结果，震荡波就……”

停顿一下，似乎很难再讲下去。  
大大的置换一口气流，才又抖着嘴皮开口。

  


“……震荡波就觉得…好吧…我们都不明白他那个灯泡脑袋，怎么就会得出那么个无耻的混蛋逻辑！震荡波认为他的火种基因已经非常优秀，而救护车却比他更优秀，是因为救护车是领袖家族的人，所以如果他和救护车结合的话……呃…shit…老千我不知道该怎么跟你说这件事…总之，震荡波随后让威震天计划绑架了救护车，他试图让救护车怀上带有他的火种基因的新的小火种……当我们去营救的时候…呃……救护车正…被他……呃该死的！！！正在被那家伙…要强行对接……”

“…………”  
  
千斤顶的光镜精光闪耀，嘴一启一合好久。

“噢…噢……那个灯泡！！！早知道那灯泡干了这鸟事…老子在最后那次行动中就应该把他切成废铁的！！哇靠！！！普神，我都不知道原来我有这么多对手！！！”  
  
再握拳仰天哇哇大叫出来。

  


“哦哦哦不不不，老千，不是你想的那样！相信我，震荡波绝对不是对老救抱着那种爱情的想法，他只是想要救护车为他怀上一颗结合了霸天虎家族基因和领袖家族基因的新火种，再用来进行实验和研究。因为他的逻辑就是，既然他已经是塞伯特恩最聪明的人，而救护车比他更聪明的话，那两人结合产生的新火种，必定就是一个最新的更聪明的基因体…如果用这些拥有超高智慧的生命体作为工具，来为霸天虎家效力的话……”

“……这可真是我迄今为止听过的最最最最恶心的事了…那救护车他……”  
千斤顶掩不住担心。

  


“擎天柱当时就崩溃了…他完全不知道该做什么了，直接就是跟威震天和震荡波杀上……自己也受了很重的伤。后来是钛师傅带领精英卫队的人救出了他，然后给救护车做了应激治疗，覆盖了老救对那件事的信息数据读取。于是，威震天后来就以此为由端掉了元老院和议会，掀起了塞伯特恩的全面内战……”

“难怪……他想我带医生离开……”  
喃喃地，千斤顶锐利的视线垂下，无意识地，不自觉的摩挲起手臂炮筒。

 

「哔——哔——」

隔板的接收耳突然响起了信号声。  
千斤顶飞跃而起，双手握在了背后的刀柄。

“……呃，是基地内部呼叫，老千，我们得先下去了。”  
隔板也跟着起身，轰隆轰隆跑去升降梯前。

真的是，一刻安宁也没有。

 

 

基地大厅主控区。  
大显示屏上，一面显示着一张人类中年西服男子的脸，另一面则是显示着某个城镇和湖面。

 

“擎天柱！你别告诉我，这只这带翅膀的喷火铁家伙，是你们在拍塞伯特恩大电影的道具！当英国的军情6处向我们通报时，它已经见鬼的点起了两个社区的火了！”  
“福勒特工，请你通知你的人类盟友，尽快疏散人群，我们马上赶过来处理！”

大屏幕的城镇湖面切换出的，可不是那头眨着金红小眼神的野蛮巨兽吗？  
正呼啦呼啦地飞过湖面，拉起一长串水波花纹，在一圈美洲豹攻击机的包围中，悠然滑翔。

  


“ Oh My God……那是不是一头塞伯特恩…龙…？

地球人杰克和拉夫只能睁大自己的眼和张大自己的嘴，看傻。  
领教过厉害的地球人神子则一副我不想评论的脸。

“什么…龙？”  
塞伯特恩人的擎天柱，救护车，阿尔茜，大黄蜂则集体懵懂。

  


“Anyway，这是一头从尼斯湖里冒出来的，号称‘世纪大发现的尼斯湖新水怪’。只是，英国方面和我们都不想再看到它喷火烧屋了……”  
福勒特工在屏幕那头唾沫横飞。

“我的火种源……所以…这就是那个问号标记的塞伯特恩信号了…怎么会……明明……烟幕，那小子明明说把他传送到无人区了！！！”  
和千斤顶抵达基地大厅的隔板，看到这情况也是目瞪口呆了。

“嗯，严格说来，尼斯湖确实算无人区……”  
小小科研派拉夫已经当即打开电脑搜索了。

“新兵——”

隔板大嗓门再喊，没人回复。  
左看右看，那一直在众人视线中蹦来跳去的兰白机体，是无影无踪。

 

「嗒嗒嗒嗒——」

救护车迅速在操作键盘敲击。  
一会儿，兰白38赛车在褐色石头间公路上极速行驶的画面出现。

“非常好，他离开基地了。”  
救护车猫眼摊手。

“啊哦！真是好消息，如果他不再回来的话。”  
阿尔茜叉腰，一副还能更添点乱子的要命表情。

  


“所有人，听着。首先，福勒特工，请按照我说的，和你们的盟友疏散居民。这个确实是属于我们塞伯特恩的机械生命体，我们将前往处理。救护车，定位烟幕的坐标，先传送他回基地。他到地球的时间尚短，且没有战斗经验，如果被霸天虎发现将后果不堪设想……”  
  
“呃……擎天柱，我只能追踪到他的生命信号，不能把陆地桥开口准确的定位他的坐标，因为他没有开着他的GPS。”  
救护车点击操作台打断了他的话。

“……大黄蜂，你马上用塞伯特恩信号跟踪仪去追踪他，带他回基地。福特特工，我们立刻行动。”  
更改指示，朝另边屏幕的中年人类点点头，切断和那边的联络。

“bbbb—”  
黄黑机体也点点头，变形车载体驶出基地。

  


“我去引开那头巨狰狞，我被困在震荡波的地下实验室时，一直跟它打着，知道怎么对付它。”  
通天晓从通道内走出。

“哦，不，我的兄弟通天晓。你应该需要时间休息和补充能量。”  
“我已经充电休息得很足够了。而且比起我，你的伤势才更不容乐观。”

端正的面甲认真的皱着，浓眉深结。  
看向擎天柱那打着金属补丁，却边缘发黑的胸前开口。

“我不要紧……”  
“好了好了，鉴于你们全员伤病残，作为你们的机体维护医生，我来决定怎么做！”

救护车扳手敲击操作台，高声开口。  
众人相互对视，有言不敢发。

 

“擎天柱，我在你和千斤顶的伤口都抽取到了一些诡异的物质，成分不明。尤其是你擎天柱，不是我危言耸听，你的伤口感染速度比千斤顶的还要快！我不建议你们俩出去。隔板，虽然你体内的毒素已经被全部清除，但事实上你还只恢复了不到百分之四十的行动力，我也不建议你出去。通天晓，你只充电了地球时间三十分钟，这严重达不到你的机体正常耗电指标…我也不建议你出去。也就是说，目前基地内还能够正常行动的只有我和阿尔茜……”

“哦，那不行…绝对的不行…医生你想都不要想……”  
千斤顶摇头。

“救护车，从现在开始，我不会让你再出基地一步的……”  
擎天柱光学镜爆鼓。

“好吧，显然他们不会让我们俩组队。”  
阿尔茜朝救护车笑。

  


“嘿-嘿-嘿-听我说完……”  
  
“救护车，我要求你呆在基地。行动是这样，我和雷霆救援队小组成员出动，引开那只巨狰狞到无人区，救护车你再启动环路桥将它送到南极的冰川。我担心因为巨狰狞不可预测的行动，在人类聚集区随意开启环路桥会引发能量波动造成伤害，你要将环路桥的定位精准度到一米之内，我知道对于一个不定向移动目标来说，这有点难……但我们…会做…方位牵引……”

拒绝听救护车的，说着话，擎天柱置换的力度逐渐加大。  
救护车沉眼看他。

“Okay，环路桥精准坐标你不用担心，但你也必须留在基地，我要给你净化伤口。”  
坚持自己的要求。

  


“我就当你们忽略把我算进去，不是体型歧视只是记性不好而已。我会和英勇的雷霆救援队战士们一起行动，照顾好这几个伤病残的。擎天柱你就和救护车一起留在基地吧！我想这也十分的需要人手！嘿，杰克，拉夫，替我好好看着他们。神子，不准添堵。”

最终还是女中豪杰阿尔茜，一点不是开玩笑的笑着拍板。

 

 

 

云间。  
霸天虎家根据地，报应号。

实验室。  
红色的机体与蓝色的装甲车机体忙碌中。

 

“这个移动到那边…那个搬到这边…这个我不需要…那个给我扔掉…这里给我空出来…一天前我还是这间实验室的主人，现在就成了一个整理仪器的小杂工了。”  
红色的机体模拟着震荡波的说话腔调，亮白的嘴皮唠叨个不停。

“我说…击倒，你的人生怎么就这么悲催，刚想着把红蜘蛛弄下了第一指挥的位置，又来了个震荡波踩在你头上，你在霸天虎家永远就只能是个老四嘛！”  
蓝色装甲机体嘲笑他。

  


“你该庆幸我是老四，你才能成为老四的跟班…幸福的过着不需要操心能量源问题的生活。”  
“喔，我完全无所谓。能量不够我用抢的就是，我又不需要什么全套热油沐浴洗刷间，什么高级机油全身护理液，什么精密机体抛光仪…我一个人完全可以幸福的生活下去。”  
“……所以说，你就是这么没有人生追求嘛！你这个样子的生活态度，谁敢跟你啊…啊哈……那你怎么养得活你最爱的那个圆滚滚的汽车人家的绿皮球……”  
“嘿！之前我就想告诉你了！别把我和你这种傲娇的分不清敌我的爱情傻货混为一体！我跟隔板那是真真实实的对手！对手关系懂不懂！这关系到我们倆谁才是锤子武器的终极玩家的自尊！”  
“说你自己呢，一天到晚把人家名字挂在嘴边的不就是你这傻货吗？还谁才是锤子武器的终极玩家…那是雷神索尔好不好！”  
“靠……你才是把你和大黄蜂当罗密欧朱丽叶来的吧！别以为我不看地球电影嚯……”  
“靠……我还真不知道你也看地球电影…啊……不干了……”  
  
  
  
「咵啦哐当——」  
  
红色机体丢下那一对杂什仪器，摸出随身携带的便携抛光仪，打磨机甲。  
蓝色机体也学着他，一屁股坐地板休息。

闲聊到极累。

 

“……击倒，我说真的，这样真的好吗？”  
“怎样？”

懒洋洋的问话，懒洋洋的回答。

“就是霸天虎家和汽车人家打来打去的事嘛…你看，现在这情形下去…你跟大黄蜂真没戏喔！而且我觉得你马上就会老四变老五了，你也看到了，那只巨狰狞……”  
“你就是担心你和隔板成不了嘛，没事，我会让bee给你美言几句的。”

红色机体朝蓝色机体眨眼笑。

  


“你这个死要面子活受罪的家伙！你根本连大黄蜂电子音的一个字母都听不懂！！还美言呢…我就不信你没想象过你的大黄蜂给你生一堆小黄蜂围着你转的场景……”  
蓝色机体坐跳起来朝红色机体喊。

安静，安静。

“………………啊…………你还真想象过……”

看红色机体的击倒低敛白面甲飘起红晕。  
蓝色机体的打击觉得全身直抽抽。

 

「击倒，打击，我收到了巨狰狞的生命信号，你们跟我去带领它回报应号…等等……击倒你不用去了，给巨狰狞准备一个空爽的房间……」  
播送器里响起震荡波自带回音的指令。

“哈哈……看吧……你马上就变老五了…不……实验室小杂工了……击倒大爷……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
打击边高声嘲笑着，边挥手出去。  
  
红色机体歪斜了面甲，浑身上下都是不愿意。  
确实，总是在被使唤。  
  
快要过不下去了。

 

 

报应号最高层。  
独立船舱。

 

充电床上，银紫的机体起身。  
站立，来到房间中央。

如同镜面般透光的舱室墙壁，映照出他的容颜。  
  
一双淡蓝清澈的光学镜，镶嵌在灰银的面甲。  
些许开启置换的发声腔里，隐约闪耀着一排白皙的整齐牙齿。

  


这，是谁？  
震天威老师……

有个年轻沉稳的呼唤声在耳旁响起。  
那墙面上，远远地，似乎走来一具高廋的机体，隐约红色，隐约蓝色……

 

「咔哒——」  
门开启的声响。

那个红蓝的身影在响声中雾化。  
墙面上白光骤亮，反射出舱门打开后透进来的强炽光线。

  


修长肢体的机形立在那儿。  
霸天虎家徽形状的头雕上，哑光的面罩，暗沉得像宇宙迷宫。

“声波……”


	15. Chapter 15

「……威震天…不管你是对是错…只要你能给我…我想要的东西…我将…永远…追随你……」  
「噢？声波，你想要什么？」  
「……你……」

并没有谁在说话。  
是声音擅自响起在脑中。

一幕幕场景，是记忆。

 

「喀——喀—」

头，突然重得被全身支撑不住似的。  
银紫的机体，颓然地坐下了充电床。

门口瘦长的灰蓝紫色机形，迅速地移动过来。  
至他身边，无声无息。

扇翼的手臂担心的抬起，在接近银紫机体的瞬间，又停在半空。

 

“声波……我………”  
手掌盖住面甲，太过用力，以至于被锋利指尖戳到，感觉到了疼痛。

「我是威震天，从现在开始，我就是你们的王。整个塞伯特恩的王……」

在机体稍有剧烈的起伏之间，自己的声音，带着浑厚又浓重的电子传播音，传出。  
他有点愕然的抬起头。

黑蓝机体面罩之中的倒影，已然恢复了锯齿红眼。  
只是有点…迷朦不定？

 

“…哼…哼……声波…谢谢你的提醒…没错…我感到我体内的每一处都在告诉我…我是威震天，不可打败永不屈服的威震天。现在…是什么情况？”

深度定焦舷窗外漂浮的黑云。  
银紫机体已然恢复了那残酷的气息。

「我说…击倒，你的人生怎么就这么悲催，刚想着把红蜘蛛弄下了第一指挥的位置，又来了个震荡波踩在你头上，你在霸天虎家永远就只能是个老四嘛！」  
「你该庆幸我是老四，你才能成为老四的跟班…幸福的过着不需要操心能量源问题的生活。」  
「击倒，打击，我收到了巨狰狞的生命信号，你们跟我去带领它回报应号…呃……击倒你还是不用去了，给巨狰狞准备一个空爽的房间……」

声波依从播放出来打击，击倒，震荡波的话语录音。

 

“……呵呵…争斗是进步的过程…声波，不要停止解码汽车人家秘密基地的方位。而远古塞伯特恩经筒的解密…你可以先放下了…我自己去找…多亏红蜘蛛把宇宙大帝的死亡毒血结晶放进了我的体内…让我的机体开启了新的传导感应功能，我已经大概知道那是怎么回事了。说到红蜘蛛…他在矿区干得开心吗？”

「嗷嗷！！你们这些蠢货！！快点给干活！！挖！挖！挖！挖空这个破星球，把这里的能量全部挖空！！！总有一天我会让你们所有人都知道我红蜘蛛绝对不是好惹的！！！」

声波面甲屏幕播放出细腰粗眉的高跟机体，在矿洞对挖矿工兵歇斯底里又趾高气昂的噪叫影像。

“……嗯，看来…很开心。”

银紫机体起身，还是微弱趔趄。  
蓝黑机体的触手又一次即使地缠绕支撑住他坐下。

 

“哦，声波，你对我的动作总是比我自己的机体反应还快……”

银紫机体轻笑着拍拍蓝紫廋长机的肩翼。  
看上去，使他挑眉的红眸有些许温柔。

一会过去，那些闪烁蓝紫光芒的触须没有从银紫的机体撤开，而缓缓地，越绕越紧，至腰弯。  
银灰唇片微启，露出半边尖齿。

“……声波……？”  
他低低地，升调喊他。

 

「再约哈，我会约上一帮子人来的。特别，会给你约上，你最爱，却根本不搭理你的汽车人家领袖大哥擎天柱……」

骤然播放出千斤顶的话语。  
声波往银紫机体身边走近一步。

“………………”

威震天翻一眼红光镜，轻叹气。  
“……声波…我跟他之间…除了彼此憎恨…就什么都没有…这点…我想你应该是最清楚的吧……”

反射着银紫机体无奈面甲的蓝黑机体面罩上，什么动静也没有。  
只是将修长的纤腿又前迈一步，与银紫机体机形相贴，并稍微弯曲机体，将扇翼手臂，无声地撑开到银紫机体两侧的充电床旁。

 

“……声波……”

银紫机体悠悠的唤他。  
机形未动，手肘轻移，握住了声波的一根触手，它正悄然的潜滑至银紫机体完美弧度的双腿之间。

“不行……”  
银紫机体对那那黑蓝反射着灯光的尖角星形面罩头雕，摇摇头。

「……威震天这次下线得太久了……」

面罩之下，播出打击的话语。  
没被握住的另一根触手滑行到了银紫体身后的腰挂挡板处，往臀甲之间的缝隙里钻去。

银紫机体，嘴角微微抽动了一下。

 

“我知道你等了很久…但，不行。我的火种是被宇宙大帝之血的黑暗能量重启的…我能感觉到他们在我体内蠢蠢欲动…在我没有完全转化控制它们之前，我不想你被感染……”

「威震天是声波的……」

细长的指头在银紫机体的腿侧搔弄，声波的面罩下播放出威震天的话语声。  
然后，那些如同探测指针般纤长的手指，再慢慢爬上银紫机体的后背。

“…………威震天是声波的大哥。不要随意给我截断话语啊…我说了…现在不行……你可能会被侵害……”

“我不在乎！”

带着嗡嗡的电波震动声，却非常清晰的嗓音。

 

银紫机体的红光镜珠圆圆地转了转，锯齿稍微开启，轻笑。

“一到这种时候，你就用你自己的声音说话了…声波…你知道的，我在乎…你…所以……”  
“威震天不在了…声波也会消失……”

蓝黑的高挑机体环搂住银紫机体。  
感觉到那些传达到机身的无声颤抖，银紫机体默默地叹口气。

“……哎……随你喜欢吧……”

 

「咵啦—嗞嗞——」

廋条的蓝紫机体猛地拉起机体，面罩屏幕中闪过花火般跳跃的波段。

“是的，我说可以。但…不准用你的触手弄我，不准释放在里面。我可不想在这种时候…被激活孕育仓…”

银紫机体松懈了机体，弯曲起右边膝盖到充电床沿，让剑形前挡板遮盖的底档露出来。  
蓝紫机体环抱着他的双触手，嗖嗖地收回胸肋下。

同时欺身压入银紫机体开放的内侧档胯处。  
很快，又很温柔。

 

纤长的手指拨弄着对接面板的底盘挡板阀门，轻轻一叩，收合。  
如高等绒丝巾般重叠的接口瓣膜现出，光泽闪耀。

被细细的指尖戳碰……

“嗯……”

自然而然的，丰腴的胸甲也舒展开来。  
任机体犹自去感觉，而浅呻。

 

机体里的传感波纹，层峦叠嶂般汹涌起来。  
他人的触碰，他人的体温。

啊……  
的确是很久，没接触过了。

再次，银紫机体将眼神放空到头顶的舱墙。  
那里，映照着两具紧密贴拢于一起的机体。

等待着。

 

 

 

夜空如洗，湖面如镜。

双尾推进杆的飞船，似流星划过其间。  
沉沉地，降落于岸边山谷凹地。

 

船舱内。  
通天晓将操作杆固定后，起身。

“我再重申一遍，今天的行动是进行方向牵引，将那只巨狰狞带进隔离目标区域。我们最好不要分散，明白吗？”  
“是，长官。”

阿尔茜，隔板机体站得笔直，头雕45度微仰，毕恭毕敬。  
四人在场，三人出声。

 

玫红湖蓝机体，无言地，肃穆眼神扫向交叉双腿依靠在舱门边，抛着手雷的绿白红箭条花纹机体。  
他似乎完全不在意。

阿尔茜眼神也斜过来，撇起了娇俏的嘴角。  
隔板圆溜溜的光镜吧眨吧眨看一眼通天晓，又看一眼只顾着抛手雷的千斤顶。

“嗯咳—”

然后他假装的清理发声腔通气管。  
对千斤顶使劲使眼色。

 

千斤顶瞄这样的他一眼，翻了翻自己的光镜片。

“是……长官……”

终于拖着长长的音调，以标志性的玩世不恭语气，回声。  
并同时收揽手雷，换成双手交叉与背后站直机体。

 

“…………”

玫红湖蓝色的机体这才收回自己的瞪视，迈开脚步，来到舰桥通道舱壁。  
手纹一印，舱壁两边侧开，一堵武器墙显露出来。

“现在，挑件称手的，Autobots, rock and roll！”  
他单手一指，命令。

“哇喔……”  
阿尔茜与隔板，看着满墙武器装备，光学镜放闪，同时惊叹。

“噢，这才是说的跟我同一国样语言嘛！长官……”  
千斤顶也不禁咧嘴笑，爽快遵命。

 

 

 

汽车人家基地。

擎天柱坐在监控屏前的台阶上，看着大屏幕，屏幕前是拉夫小小的身影站在椅子上操作。  
救护车在他身边，开启手臂扫描仪，给他查看伤口。

 

“雷霆救援小队，这里是基地，能听到吗？”  
他看着画面，发出的声音比平时更低沉。

「嗞-嗞-这里是雷霆救援队通天晓，听到请讲-」

“根据福勒特工盟友的无人侦查机发过来的信息，那头巨狰狞进入了山谷深处，并且烧掉了他们的多台侦查机。现在仅剩的一架因为树林茂密，及燃料耗尽，无法再跟进。你们必须就现场状况，随机应变，保持联系……”

「嗞-嗞-了解-嗞-嗞-」

随后，进入了山谷树林的四人小队机形也消失于大屏幕上。

“……拉夫…切换到语音模式……”

说着，指示着，蓝白机体渐渐地低垂头雕。  
仿佛光学镜片上显示了重影。

 

“嘿……”

黑色的软甲手掌撑住他渐歪的机形。  
救护车忧心忡忡的天蓝色光学镜闪烁进来那些重影之间。

他蹲在了红蓝机体面前。  
红蓝机体看他平时总是精神奕奕鼓得浑圆的光镜珠子，现在严肃又紧张地锋利成了一道菱形。

“…呵……救护车……你的脸真可怕……”  
他想对他笑一笑，然而机体哪里都沉重得不听系统指挥。

“……你的伤口的扩张速度才是真可怕…擎天柱……擎…擎天柱……”

那个可爱的骄傲的声线怎么就远传越远了…救护车…走远了吗？  
救护车，别离开……

「咚呛——」

红蓝机体歪斜着软塌。  
光镜渐熄。

 

“拉夫！！监视器那块先交给你了，我必须给擎天柱做紧急手术。神子，去启动医疗电床的生命维持装置，杰克，去能量储备室将剩下的所有能量都拿过去来。”

橙白机体，一边搀扶起红蓝机体往医疗区去，一边急速地给三个人类分派任务。

“收到。”  
“OK。”  
“马上。”

三个人类小人儿也各听各命，跑动起来。  
基地，也已不再是从从容容平平和和的地方。

 

 

 

地球。  
英国尼斯镇，尼斯湖畔山谷暗处。

 

树林之中，四具机械体小心翼翼潜行。  
忽然，遥远之处，绿蓝之光点亮夜幕。

阿尔茜，隔板，千斤顶看向通天晓。  
那是环路桥的光芒。

皱眉，沉默一秒。  
玫红湖蓝机体举起两根指头，左右两边各晃动一下，做出了分开察看的指令。

阿尔茜与隔板点头，往绿光方向移动。  
千斤顶跟随通天晓继续原路前进。

 

月色，从树林缝隙之中照射进来。  
起了一束束薄雾蓝烟的光柱，那是漂浮在空气中的灰尘。

让树影看起来一棵棵都像孪生兄弟般。  
静谧，机械体特有的移动声，显得巨大又冗久。

 

「呼啦————」

伴随着呼啸的风压声。  
两组人马刚分开，这边安静的山林，即刻被从上至下的的强大涡轮压力碾成风车转轮。

“握紧你的武器，士兵，它来了。”  
湖蓝机体稍微眯起光学镜，侧转机体将手中重型集速枪子弹上膛。

“我需要回答你，‘yes，Sir。’吗？”  
沙哑的声线轻哼似的回应，白色车体双刀在手边舞飞花。

 

「嘭—————」

重响后，那只庞然大兽就这么旁若无人地重重抵临二人面前。  
精红黄金眼眸死死地，狠狠地锁定湖蓝色机体。

“嘶……嘶……嘶嘶……”  
锐齿开启的嘴畔热气灼人。

 

“我们必须将它引入这片树林后面的山洞之中，在这开战，它会将整座山都给烧光的。”  
湖蓝色机体在自己的左臂的投影地图上，迅速确定的对战地形和作战策略。

而就在大铁龙吧眨着黄金小眼神，试图将头伸过来时……

「噹啷——」

跳着绿光的一颗小手雷突然蹦入了它张着的嘴。

 

“嘶……”  
它纳闷地却反应极快地抬开了探向湖蓝机体的头。

「咕噜-喀啦-哐当-」  
小手雷在它的大嘴里，跟着它铁头的转动而滚动。

「咯-噔——」  
然后…滚入它的两颗后齿尖牙缝隙间，不动了。

 

它左摇一摇头，右晃一晃脑。  
金黄眼一闪一闪地眨，小手雷哔滴哔滴的响。

 

「嘭——嘣——」

最后，绿光变红光。  
炸开了电光闪耀的绯红的花。


End file.
